


Metamorphosis

by Dragmir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Dwarves in the Shire, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gen, Getting Together, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, The Shire, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmir/pseuds/Dragmir
Summary: Or, the one where Belladonna Baggins is sent back in time, if maybe a little too early?Bella Baggins, young once more, decides to give the Quest for Erebor another shot. Only this time, she intends to get a headstart.After waking up in Bag End, Bella conjures a plan to help Dwarf and Hobbit alike and if it means she gets to see her old friends a little earlier than last time, well, where's the harm?





	1. Uneasy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you're expecting the timeline/genders/ages to remain intact in terms of canon then I'm sorry but this isn't for you.  
> My first Fic, un-beta'd, enough said.  
> This chapter is very very brief, I mostly posted it to motivate myself, so we'll see how that goes, eh?

Belladonna Baggins awoke one morning from uneasy dreams.

It was quite similar to many a dream she'd had during her long life, in that she could only truly recall the sensation of falling (often preluded by a cold mad gaze) before jolting once more into the world of the awake. Truly the only difference with this particular dream was that it felt far more real.  
Sharper in detail and clearer in vision than that of her sight whilst awake. That falling feeling, usually no more than the wind howling around her while she descended into darkness, had changed. Instead, she was bombarded on all senses. Voices, warped and celestial words filtered through the wind. She could taste slate and dust and honeyed-bread. Smell rain and soap and sweat. It felt like a long long moment, then another, without breath until finally something snapped into place and she could breathe once more, coincidentally waking herself in the process.

"By the Lady," She sat up in her bed quickly and buried her face in her knees without thought. "What a horrible dream."

For that's what she assumed it was, being unable to recall the details the longer she sat there breathing deeply to calm her racing heart.

She opened her eyes after a while, intending to begin on breakfast for herself and Frodo (or at least a cup of tea depending on how early it was) when she noticed the warm red, gold and green of her blanket, quite unlike the soft white cotton sheets she had wrapped herself up in the night before.

"What..?" These were her sheets from Bag End, her mother and grandfather had made them for her when she was just a babe. Running her hand over the stitched fabric she noticed that was not all that had changed in the night. "AH!"

Bella's hands, once wrinkled and worn by sword and shovel and years alike was young once more, taut and smooth as it hadn't been since she left Bag End for the first time all those years ago!

Ripping the sheets from over her she stared. Her legs, her feet! Bella caught a curl of copper in her peripheral and pulled it up in front of her to see, her hair!

She leaped from her bed scrambling towards her dressing table and mirror, knocking hairpins and ribbons to the floor as she grabbed onto the glass. She was so young! Maybe even too young, by the Green Lady was she even of age? Bella stared, unable to tear her gaze away from the mirror until something occurred to her. This was her mirror, her dressing table, she spun around and stared once again, her room! Her old room, in Bag End, the one she gave to Frodo when she finally moved into the master bedroom after she took him in. But...it was filled with her belongings once more, all her clothes, embroidery, and writings were strewn around as if she had never left. Valar, what was happening?

Once she had settled, the scent of cooking bacon reached her, probably Frodo getting breakfast prepared for her. He was such a sweet boy, for all the trials and terrors he had faced he still cared deeply for her and helped her in her old age. Only... she wasn't so old now was she? Had the Undying Lands somehow gave her this? This illusion of her healthiest age, of her happiest home.  
Or was this a more ancient magic. Was she truly returned to the shire, to this time? Had Frodo even been born?  
Who, exactly, was in her kitchen?

She failed to find Sting and so, armed with her fabric scissors, she crept down the winding halls (it seemed an entire replica of Bag End, at least) towards the sounds of life...

And promptly almost stabbed her father.

Bungo Baggins had been a very well-known and well-loved figure in Hobbiton, the head of the Baggins clan and a more-than-adequate landlord to his tenants. He had lived a cheerful life with his wife and their beloved daughter, content until the end of his days had reached him. When occasional fainting spells, often laughed away, soon developed into fevers which lasted for hours, days and then weeks. By the time Belladonna Took had thought to send for an Elven healer it was already too late. Bella's mother joined her husband in Yavanna's Garden not five years later.

But here he was, yelping as he twisted away from Bella's admittedly blunt weapon of choice. His respectable girth lending no small amount of difficulty to the manoeuvre. And there was Bella's mother charging to the rescue with her own, much sharper, knife at the ready. A slice of carrot still clung to the side of the blade.

"What's wrong? Bungo! Bella, are you-!" Her mother's arm dropped when she realised no one else was in their home. "Okay, what happened?" Bella watched as her mother cocked her hip out and blew a dark curl of her hair out of her face, her stern gaze flicking between Bungo and their daughter.

Bella was gobsmacked, her parents were here and they both looked healthier than ever. She didn't hear the scissors fall to the floor but her mother caught the movement.

"Bella? Darling, are you alright? Why were-?" But Bella couldn't answer, she had dived into the arms of her unexpected parents, greedily breathing them in. No matter how long she lived, no matter how many adventures or battles or cursed rings she faced, she would always find true comfort here with her family. At the thought of the ring, once such an entrancing and mesmerising little trinket, Bella felt...nothing. Or, at least, nothing more than anger and bitterness that her life had nearly been consumed by a piece of jewellery, a piece of _gold_. Now surrounded by the smell of her father's pipeweed and her mother's soap. Able to hear their breathing, to see the ink stains on Bungo's fingers, to feel the long tresses of Belladonna's dark hair, Bella felt at peace.

Bella sobbed, her form shook in her parents' hold. She was finally free from the burden of having to face so much and remain strong incessantly, strong whilst raising Frodo, strong while Lobelia Sackville-Baggins tried to steal her mother's belongings, strong while word travelled that all her friends, the dear, dear company of Thorin Oakenshield, had perished and Bella remained here, comfortably surrounded by her books and her armchair and so so lonely. She could finally be held and cherished and coddled by her parents once more.

This must be Fields of Yavanna, Bella concluded, for where else would her parents be, where else could she be so unburdened?

"-Bella? Darling girl, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Her father, his voice stern but laced with sympathy, pulled her from her musings.

Bella pulled back, only enough to look at them once more and dried her eyes, then she smiled a large beaming grin.

"So I am dead at last then?"

"WHAT?"

  
~◇◇◇~

Her parents didn't believe her. They listened patiently, they had even asked questions during her recounting, but they did not believe her.

"I am telling the truth, why would I have cause to lie to you? A decent storyteller I may be but even I could not conjure such a tale from nothing!"

Her parents ignored her, Bungo simply sat in his chair by the kitchen window and puffed aggressively on his pipe while Belladonna continued to pace and pull at her hair. Her mother had forbidden Bungo from smoking in her kitchen years ago but apparently this was an exception to the rule.

"Oh, I should never have let you linger round that dratted wizard so, Gandalf has gone and rattled your mind with tales of Dwarves and Dragons and Great Evil Eyes-"

"Technically Mother they prefer the term 'Dwarrow'." Bella interrupted and felt a great sense of pride at knowing something of the larger world her mother did not, only for it to be replaced by a slight sense of guilt when her father shot her a sharp look at the intrusion. It seemed Bella had grown too used to being the Head of the Baggins clan in her later years if she was so ready to speak out like that. Instead of showing her shame however she simply smiled benignly at him like she often had at the bothersome Hobbits down in the market place. But Lady, her father wasn't some busybody to be politely (and firmly) cast aside, he, atleast, was a hobbit who deserved her respect. Bella coughed lightly and carried on.

"What I have told you, while fantastical, is the truth. Truly I do not remember being here yesterday. I was in the Undying Lands with Frodo-"

"A supposed nephew of yours who has not yet been born?" Bella narrowed her eyes at Bungo in turn for this detour, he only raised an eyebrow at her. While she turned back to her pacing mother Bella did not see Bungo smirk a little around his pipe.

"But Bella, dear," Belladonna Took began once more. "It is simply mad. For a hobbit lass to leave the Shire, further than Rivendell, I might add!" She cut in when both Bella and Bungo moved to interrupt. "To face kings and Dragons and orcs and I daresay a great deal of other nasty creatures. To carry a magic ring so evil for decades, Bella, decades... No it would mean you had lead a lonesome, painful life. I cannot believe it Bella because I would not wish it so. No, no, quite mad." Her mother must blame herself, Bella realised. She had raised her daughter with tales of far lands as much as Gandalf ever had, but to know with certainty that Bella had found her own adventures (and that they must have not been nearly as safe) must trouble Belladonna's mind now fiercely.

"Well yes, that is what they called me." Bella tried to laugh through her own sad memories. "Mad Baggins." By the window, Bungo started puffing on his pipe more fervently at the thought. "Though I assure you I am quite sound of mind. It all happened and if what you say is true then I suspect it will happen once more." Bella paused. "What year is it, by the way?"

That, more than anything seemed to convince her parents of her truth as Belladonna simply sat down out of weariness while Bungo choked on his pipeweed.

~◇◇◇~

Bella was thirty six. Barely an adult in her own right but enough of a woman in the eyes of the masses it seems.

After stepping out of Bag End with her mother, and saying a cheerful 'Good Morning!' to Holman Greenhand and his apprentice, a young Hamfast Gamgee, Bella was bemused to find herself on the receiving end of many a greeting. Far more then she could recall, it appears nigh every available young Gentlehobbit wanted to speak to Bella for a moment. Perhaps it was only because Bella was slightly more aware of what these advances meant but she now found their attentions rather humorous. Especially since she knew many of these men would become happily married sooner rather than later.

Regardless she did not have time for fortune-seekers or the like so she simply kept her chin high as she walked, nodding occasionally to passersby whilst herself and her mother continued on towards Tuckborough, specifically the smial of Gerontius and Adamanta Took.

Neither woman cared to notice the befuddled whispering of the hobbits behind them. It seemed, to those in Hobbiton, that Bella Baggins had matured overnight. She had carried herself with 'the dignity of a successful and rightly proud hostess', said those who were kind. Or like 'an arrogant child looking down on us from atop that hill' claimed those who were not.

One thing was acknowledged by all who heard of their destination however, whatever it was that required the Thain's personal attention, it had something to do with this change in Bella Baggins.


	2. Precious Stones and Exotic Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella talks to the Thain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - dedicated to LaurelCrown for inspiring one of may favourite scenes in this chapter.  
> Seriously though, thank you everyone who commented, kudos'd and bookmarked/subscribed. It is honestly a LOT more than I had anticipated.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The Took family (for all their eccentricities) were still hobbits of the Shire and so, when guests arrived, no matter how unexpected or how close a familial relation, they were treated as such.

After being ushered into the large home by Bella's aunt Mirabella and the rosy-cheeked child on her hip, no small amount of small talk ensued whilst various scones and biscuits were handed out to everyone in the drawing room. If Bella spied a couple of tiny hobbit hands poke out from under the table to snatch a few more helpings well, perhaps her old eyes were playing tricks on her.

There was something relaxing about a home like this for all its noise and chaos, Bella decided, watching in amusement as her little cousin Leonidas thought himself quite well-hidden from his perch under Adamanta's long skirts, unknowingly wriggling his exposed rump in excitement. Yes, quite relaxing indeed. The other children were outside, pretending to be knights and kings no doubt. Little lads with names of great warrior folk long passed, little lasses with names of jewels or exotic flora. Bella was almost named in a similar way, for Belladonna Took had always wanted her child to be named after something precious. Bungo had claimed there was no stone in the world more precious than his wife nor the child she carried. And so Belladonna II Beryl Baggins was born.

"Grandmother," Bella began in a calm a voice as she could muster, a slight smile pulling at her pursed lips over the brim of her teacup. "I don't mean to alarm you but it seems you've gained a stow away."

"Oh, don't be silly, Bella." Her mother admonished as she slowly approached half-hidden faunt. "That is quite _obviously_ a cushioned footstool. In fact, it looks rather comfortable I may just sit right down-"

The fauntling squealed with fear and delight as he ran right through the rest of Adamanta's skirts before skittering away down the hall. Bella and her mother watched all this with bright smiles and finally laughed when they heard Leonidas tumble out the back door. Adamanta shook her head at the two of them.

"You were just as silly, you know. And just as subtle!" She reminded Belladonna, who flushed before pointing to Bella.

"Aye and I passed it along to this one,  so who do you think I got it from?"

"Who indeed?"  Bellowed Gerontius from where he stood, casting a proud figure in the doorway despite the numerous grandchildren hanging from his person. He waded into the room under the weigh of the faunts before turning to his wife with a serious expression. "I'm afraid it must have been you, my dear. For my family line is renowned for bringing nothing but sensible well-to-do hobbits into the world."

"Sensible, my foot!" Cried his wife in turn."You're practically still a child yourself!"

"Aye." Agreed Gerontius as he pried the children off, before ushering them out the door once more. "And getting younger by the day, no doubt!"

The Old Took pulled himself back up to his full height (admittedly not much), his back protesting the whole time, to embrace Bella and her mother.

"My favourite daughter," He exclaimed, Bella internally despaired for his shamelessness before remembering her own tactless speeches in her old age, no doubt she wouldn't get away with using such blunt truths just yet. Propriety demanded a woman of her age do some false flattering after all. "What brings you and dear Bella here today? I warn you I've heard some frankly _titillating_ rumours already, you had better not disappoint."

Settling rather comfortably beside Adamanta, the Old Took started sprouting suggestions excitedly before Bella had even opened her mouth.

"Are you to marry, Bella? Or has my daughter left her 'overly respectable' husband in Bag End and returned home to her loving parents? Or, perhaps you are both to go off on a radical and rather distasteful adventure? What about-"

"If you would kindly let me speak, Grandfather, you may just be able to confirm or dispute those rumours at your own choosing." Bella cut in with an unimpressed look towards the Thain. Adamanta and Gerontius looked to each other in bafflement. Their prim and proper Bella Baggins had never spoken out quite so disrespectfully before. No, she had always followed after her father Bungo, and yet here she was cutting in harshly before the head of the Took family, in their own Great Smial no less!

Gerontius began laughing uproariously, glad beyond belief that Bella was finally showing some spine!

"Ah, so that was correct at least, there has been a change in you, my dearest Bella. Though I for one believe it to be for the better! Come then, tell me what you have travelled all this way to share."

 

~◇◇◇~

 

"Well," sighed Belladonna. "That went quite calmly, surprisingly enough"

Bella couldn't disagree although 'calm' in this case referred to no less than three half hour breaks for food and drink and, on one occasion, a quick jaunt around Tuckborough for Gerontius and Adamanta to have some fresh air while they considered all Bella had told them.

It was only now that Bella and her mother sat in the growing twilight finishing off the last of the tea and scones (or, in Bella's case coffee. An exotic treat reserved almost exclusively for foreign visitors as most hobbits could not grow accustomed to the strong taste. That Bella had taken to it with ease only assisted her in convincing her family in the truth of her tale.) while her grandmother finished clearing the table for a third time and Old Took had scampered away to the grand Took library to search for a similar instance of 'time-travel' in hobbit history.

Bella realized abruptly that perhaps she shouldn't have shared the whole story. Surely the Shire (or four of it's inhabitants) needn't know of her adventure, or the dwarrow of Erebor, or even Frodo and the One Ring. By the Valar, she shouldn't have mentioned adopting Frodo with such nonchalance, they had all asked who's son he was. And how was Bella to explain Primula's fate? She was still a _child_ , carefree and happy, Lady, her laughter could be heard outside while Bella spoke! But maybe her fate could be changed?

Aye, was that not why Bella had shared any of the tale? To prepare for and change the events of the future. To spare those who hadn't been spared, Primula and Drogo, Frodo from his trials, even Thorin and his nephews...

It had been so long since Bella's first adventure, at least to her, and while she had cared deeply for each of the company, to see such an unhappy ending for the line of Durin had caused her great pain, a deep ache of loss and guilt.

She could recall them vaguely, their personalities (Kili so mischievous and Fili patient but joyous and Thorin-), the way they treated her (Kili flirted, Fili poked fun and Thorin-) and how treasured they were by her. How harshly it had hurt to lose them, how her chest had stuttered with breath as he said goodbye.

She could here rattling, calling her back to the present. Her hand had been shaking, clanging her teacup to its saucer.

Setting it down on the table, Bella drew a harsh breath and avoided her mother's concerned gaze, instead looking into the light shining through the window as the sun set, watching the drifting dust fall and reminded herself that they were _alive_ this time. And reminded herself that she would be the one to keep it that way.

Adamanta returned into the drawing room, Bella's aunt Mirabella once more at her side, as were Bella's many, many Took niblings. 

"I'm afraid they want a Tookish tale before they return home-" Mirabella called to Bella and her mother. "But it seems the Old Took is busy and we mustn't disturb him while he is doing his Thain business"

Bella chirped up immediately, fauntlings (especially those on her mother's side of the family tree) were often partial to her storytelling, or rather they had been. And if there was one thing a faunt could be counted on, it was their ability to distract Bella from her loneliness, why just look at how Frodo had helped her recover from her heartache.

"How about I give them all a Tookish tale instead today? After all I am the one keeping grandfather busy." She reasoned to her aunt before winking to the children. "Besides I'll even do all the voices, I promise."

The faunts, it seems, were willing to listen to anything if it meant postponing bedtime, and so Bella (while Belladonna and Mirabella moved to the kitchen to chat) told of 'Bilbo Boggins' and his meeting the Eagles of Manwe.

"-and so Bilbo stood there, Sting held aloft before the fallen Dwarven King-"

"Was he a great Dwarven King, with a sword and a crown and everything?" Interrupted Primula Brandybuck from where she knelt, leaning beside Bella's knee. 

"Oh my, yes, he carried the blade of Durin the Deathless, said to be _a_ formidable weapon and an Elven blade named Orcrist which had no equal! Except perhaps Bilbo's Sting." Bella confided with a secretive smile.

"You didn't tell me about his crown!" Primula accused when Bella went to continue her tale. Bella gave her a mock disapproving look.

"Well really, what crown could he have had that would become him? Lady, that is like adding daises to compliment a rose, an altogether foolish thought." Bella's face softened before she amended. "Nay, his braids were his crown as were the beads that rested there. Dwaven braids and beads are held scared to their culture and can mean a great many things! Whether or not a dwarf was married, how many children they have, and in this case, his beads told of a great king, a generous ruler, a noble dwarf of that there is no doubt... Aye, quite beautiful..."

Bella's thoughts travelled once again to Thorin Oakenshield's many deeds, his silently helpful nature, his secret smiles.

She didn't notice that Gerontius had returned and loitered by the entrance before he called out.

"And an interesting head these braids of his must have covered if he has turned your own mind so."

"Grandfather! I was just telling the children a story before bed."

Her grandfather hummed as he approached to lean on the arm of the chair Bella had claimed.

"My granddaughter is no fool. No, she would not settle, I think, for a _daisy_ when she deserves a _rose_." He gave her a pointed look over the rim of his reading glasses.

Bella gaped as a blush rose to her cheeks. How dare he! To claim such a scandalous notion, that Bella felt entitled to a dwarven king for a lover of all things!

"You don't understand of that which you speak." She chastised at last. "Perhaps I could be quite content with a daisy if it treated me well." 

Gerontius harrumphed and crossed his arms.

"Hmm perhaps. And yet if what you tell me is true, you have only had an empty garden until now. Waiting for that rose to flourish anyway, are you?" 

Bella stayed silent. perhaps she _had_ been changed after Thorin. Perhaps she was still waiting on a rose to grow...

"I like daisies." Chimed Primula from the floor, Bella and Old Took laughed, they had completely forgotten their audience, even if their code had been for the fauntling's benefit rather than their own. Bella finished the end of her story, emphasising the grandeur of the Eagles and the bravery of the Dwarrow before sending the children off to Mirabella and Adamanta for a biscuit before bed.

"She truly finds happiness in whatever she chooses," Bella mused aloud as she watched Primula skip away with the rest of the bustling faunts. "I wish I could share in that trait." 

"We all find happiness in our own ways Bella," Gerontius said gently as he rested his hand on her shoulder before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Look to your parents, look to Adamanta and myself," He continued with a chortle. "You think I could find joy in haggling at the marketplace as she does? Nay I'd rather stick to my embroidery."

 

~◇◇◇~

 

The real business began once more when dinner had passed.

Bella and her mother insisted on clearing away the table this time since they had taken Adamanta and Gerontius away from their other matters for nigh the whole day. Once all the dishes were washed and dried, all the cooking ingredients were back in their proper places and tables wiped down they started laying out the various tomes and documents Old Took had brought through.

"Is all of this relevant?" Belladonna queried as she sifted through scrolls and ledgers.

"How am I to know?" Demanded Gerontius, although he did look slightly sheepish when Adamanta held up one of the oldest books on folk dancing the Shire still had, written by an outsider, the book likely had no knowledge more than Bella herself had on the subject. "Well, this may very well be the first instance of such an experience within the Shire. Anything may shed some light on the subject."

"You truly believe that ' _The Mode in Skirt and Smial_ ' will give us some insight into the workings of the Valar?" Belladonna said doubtfully.

Bella's grandfather puffed up in embarrassment, seemingly about to retort when Bella interrupted.

"The Valar? You all think this to be the work of gods?"

They turned to look at her as if she were mad.

"Well, of course! If not them, then who? It is quite possibly the will of our Green Lady that you be brought back to us in this way. Maybe to help us as well as your dwarves." Adamanta reasoned before turning back to the haul of writings.

They continued working through the literature for sometime before a knock on the door roused them all from their silent task.

Belladonna went to answer whist the other three rubbed at their eyes and turned on the lamps they hadn't even noticed they'd neglected.

Bungo was led through the great home by his wife before greeting his in-laws happily.

"I'm terribly sorry, it's entirely too late to be calling. I've spent the day checking up on my tenants and workers, you understand, warning them all that Bella will be joining me on official business from now on." He said this last part with a chuckle and a glint in his eyes, causing the Tooks to make noises of interest at this new information. Bella only puffed out a breath and shook her head.

"You needn't make this seem quite so dangerous a gamble on your part, I do have almost a century of experience in running the Baggins estate, you know." She chided him gently with a smirk.

Bungo just grinned back 

"Ah, but I have no way of measuring your success as a business woman other than your word, forgive me if I'm cautious to hand over half my land immediately."

" _Half your land_?" Adamanta demanded. "To Bella? Whatever for, can you not simply wait to inherit like you once did?" She directed this last part to Bella, making her granddaughter scoff lightly.

"Trust me Grandmother, I am more than willing to live a life of leisure but only after the tasks I must do are complete." Bella rose from her seat and tugged lightly at her bodice and sleeves, making sure it was all straight and proper once more before reaching for her blue velvet jacket. "I have every intention of being prepared for my adventure, now that I'll have a second go of it. However I have more pressing matters to settle first." She explained whilst buttoning the front of her jacket. "And these matters require I gain some land as soon as possible."

She turned to her grandparents once more to see Gerontius sat, eyes unfocused, blatantly considering something.

"Well, we must be off home, thank you very much for hosting us in your home all day, and for helping me with my newest adventure, it seems. I'll come by tomorrow to retrieve some books to go through in my own time, that is, if that's alright with you both?" Bella asked before moving to hug Adamanta who rose to bid them all farewell. When she turned to say goodbye to her grandfather however, he was still sat back in his armchair.

"Land, you say?" He mused with a slight smile beginning to stretch across his face, Eyebrow raising when he made eye contact with Bella, who only laughed lightly in response.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> If you're expecting a kafka theme to this story, I'm sorry but that's not happening.  
> I'm British so my time-zone will likely be very different to most of yours, so i apologize if it takes me 12 hours to respond to your comments BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!  
> Also because I'm British, my spellings with occasionally be different. Sorry?  
> Please let me know what you all think? I greatly appreciate any feedback!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. The First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great many first steps towards Bella's 'master plan'.

 

 

 

 

Bella was to begin her new work as her father's 'apprentice' that next morning. It was only a night full of horrible, heartbreaking dreams of dead Dwarrow and shapeless gods that stood in her way.

Sat there-  her sweat-soaked sheets pooled at her feet, with her torso folded over, gritting her teeth as wet, heaving breaths rocked her frame -Bella wished terribly for a night undisturbed with shadows of the past. She tensed her abdomen, halted her breathing, in a bid to stop shaking. She would not wake her parents with her sobbing. It was harder to convince herself that all would be well here, alone in the dark. Something about the silence, the stillness, it kept her prisoner in this purgatory between one day and the next.  And yet Bella was certain that it was at this time of night, just after dreaming of that horrid day, that she could recall Thorin's face more accurately than any other. Even if it was while he lay there saying his final goodbyes in her mind and she lay there with tears blurring her vision on her bed.

Age had dulled her memories somewhat and Bella was all too aware of how she may have warped his face, his smile, even his voice from it's true form.

Yet she had read somewhere that the mind could not conjure a face from nothing. Bella had been sure, before today, that this face would be the closest she would ever come to seeing Thorin Oakenshield again. And now with this second chance, Bella longed so dearly to be proven wrong.

She thought on what she knew to be true, his eyes were a cold blue, they had often chilled her to the bone, freezing her where she stood, until that day on the Carrock...Until that day on the _Gate_...

His hair was black, dark as coal except for where his age and hardships had shone through in veins of silver.

His hands were rough from years of work, always adorned by two gem-less rings, they had gripped her tightly (but never so hard that they had bruised) when he'd had cause to pull her from danger. Which wasn't actually all that often.

That was another truth that Bella could recall with certainty; Thorin was always looking ahead. Always at the front to scout out the route to his homeland. For a dwarf of his years, Thorin had always possessed a restless energy that kept him apart from the company, and from it's burglar.

As close as Bella had assumed their friendship to be, it was likely Thorin had not thought much of her, too soft, too stuck-up and proper, too Hobbit-like.

But that wasn't important any more, Bella would make herself matter now, if she was really the key to his survival then he had better appreciate her for all her efforts (not that he would know there were efforts to be taken, of course).

~◇◇◇~

Bungo had her accompanying him the next day on his rounds to collect the rent from their tenants. It was hardly the complicated work she remembered, all she had to do was carry a locked box in her satchel and introduce herself professionally to hobbits that had known her since birth. But, it was a first step in her plan. It would hardly look wise, after all, if Bungo gave his inexperienced and untested daughter his land on a 'whim'. No, the rest of Hobbiton would no doubt bring up the moniker 'Mad Baggins' once more if that were the case.

So Bella followed through old iron gate after old iron gate, garden after garden, smial after smial, humming and nodding along whenever her father explained business aloud to her.

Most of the tenants were accommodating to Bella's new position, bringing round small sandwiches and scones when Bungo postponed business occasionally to make small talk. They inquired after her mother ("She is faring well, making lace with my aunt right now, I believe. It's a wedding present for Lul Bracegirdle, I think, but let's keep that particular detail between us?"), asked about any possible suitors (a vehement "None, nor do I feel inclined towards changing that." which baffled many a Hobbitess), questioned her new interest in running the family property.

"Truly, it's time I lend my services, don't you agree?" Bella said conspiratorially to Grimalda Diggle, an older woman of a respectable eighty seven years of age, whilst Bungo continued talking to Grimalda's son, Friedrich about this month's rent. "After all, I'll have to find a path in life soon enough. And Father isn't afraid to ask Mother or myself for assistance once in a while, I'm already plenty familiar with this trade as it happens."

Grimalda made an noise of agreement.

"I wish I had followed a similar path as you, Belladonna." She insisted on using Bella's full first name. "I dare say if I had a second chance I would've made much better decisions." Bella choked a bit on her tea at the wording. "I wouldn't have married Albert that's for certain! Oh, he gave me some wonderful children," The old woman continued, unconcerned to Bella's predicament. "But he was such a _bore_ , Lady rest his soul!"

Bella, now breathing normally once more, caught her father's eye and motioned to the door, twitching her butter-knife subtly with a widening of her eyes as she covered yet another fruit scone with raspberry jam.

Bungo cleared his throat quickly, interrupting both Friedrich and his mother before giving all the necessary niceties and farewells before ushering his daughter out into the afternoon sun and down the lane once more.

"What required our hasty exit, might I ask?" Her father queried, bending down to whisper in her ear, quickly smiling at two neighbours passing by.

"It's probably nothing." Bella reassured through her own fixed grin, squeezing Bungo's elbow gently where she had linked her hands over his velvet sleeve. "Regardless, the sooner we finish business out here the sooner I can go lie down. If I eat one more scone I swear I will burst!" It was quite a statement considering the appetites of hobbits being as substantial as they were.

Bungo chuckled, patting at where his olive green waistcoat pulled taut over his own rather large middle.

"It's a hazard of the occupation I'm afraid, my dear."

Bella huffed, pulling a face.

"Well it certainly wasn't with my reputation! No-one wanted me around for longer than it took to say 'How do you do'! Perhaps a quick trip to Bree is in order." She considered jokingly as she followed Bungo through yet another rusted iron gate.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

In all her long life Bella had never been overly partial to gossip. Mostly, she supposed, because it frequently revolved around the wild adventurous lifestyle of her mother, and later Bella herself. But she had come to find that gossip had it's uses. The market in particular seemed to be the most helpful venue for her needs, she had discovered (completely by accident, of course) that, by being up to date on the most recent gossip, Bella was able to keep her sense of time more accurately. And avoid accidentally revealing more than she should.

Stood in the market place on Sunday morning (roughly two weeks after she had woken up misplaced in Bag End), Bella found herself perusing the textile materials on offer at Mister Marigold's stand when she overheard some new chatter, surprisingly _not_ revolving around her father's birthday party that evening.

"Oh, It's clearly her making a bid for attention! By avoiding all of the suitors as she is, she's only trying to gain more interest than she's due!" The voice, high and reedy, carried over almost three stalls with it's volume despite it's supposedly secretive nature. Many lower murmurs broke out around Bella about the "impropriety" of tittle-tattle, yet, she noted with amusement, no-one tried to quieten the gossiper nor drown her voice out.

"Perhaps she's simply resigned herself to being an old maid rather early in life?" A new voice, equally scornful, offered.

Ah, Bella could see them now and really, should she have been surprised?

Lobelia and Otho waded through the crowd of Hobbits, baskets carelessly knocking into those they passed. Honestly, Bella thought, it would serve them right if all their belongings were to fall to the ground.

Lobelia came from a rather greedy brood, as Hbbits go, and though her mother, Primrose Boffin, was a renowned beauty (and a fortune seeker at that), Lobelia was often said to have inherited absolutely nothing of her good-looks or grace. It was also, Bella recalled with a smile, Lobelia's sorest subject.

Bella had just turned around long enough to select and order a few meters of fine white cotton when Lobelia leaned obnoxiously into Bella's peripheral vision.

"Miss Baggins!" Lobelia cried out in faux-surprise before shooting a nasty grin to Otho over her shoulder. "Why, we were just talking about you!"

Bella raised an eyebrow and let the moment hang, silent, while she took the time to pay Mister Marigold.

"Yes, I believe I, and everyone else in the market, heard you just fine." Bella finally spoke. The slight insult of not addressing Lobelia by name wasn't _actually_ a conscious choice on Bella's part, she had, embarrassingly enough, forgotten Lobelia's maiden name!

Regardless the intended slight in Bella's comment had worked just fine, as if on cue nearly every Hobbit within hearing distance turned, as one, away from the three peers. Lobelia blushed as deep a red as her overly large hat, Otho, meanwhile, seemed to find the dusty street floor _very_ interesting indeed.

"I- Well- Then you heard our opinions on your arrogant behaviour these last few weeks, hmm?" Her voice rose even higher, if that was possible, towards the end.

"What arrogant behaviour is that, exactly? I sincerely apologize if my new working lifestyle has left me with little time to pander towards your own growing ego, Madam." It was, perhaps, quite a harsh comment to begin with. In Bella's defence, her nights had only grown more restless, she had taken to exercising late at night in the hopes of tiring herself out (and preparing for her eventual trip) but it seemed the only time she could truly rest easily was during her midday naps while her parents cooked and talked, lulling her to sleep.

Someone on Bella's left gasped at her audacity, Lobelia stood there gaping.

"How dare-! Why that-!" She made a noise as if she were unable to breathe.

Bella decided to take pity on her.

"If you'll excuse me, Lobelia. I have some errands to run today before Father wants my help with some of the finer figures in the books. Business, as you know, does not run itself!" Bella chirped happily and turned to begin walking home.

"You disgrace! You utter cow! How dare you insult me in such a way and think to just leave?" Lobelia stamped the ground in outrage, rather like a faunt,  Bella mused.

"Now, now, Lobelia." Bella tutted with a smirk. "I'm not the one throwing around harsh names, am I?"

"You are as brash and hopeless as your no-good Took mother!" Lobelia exploded, obviously having reached the end of her tether. And wit.

"Maybe so," Bella dipped her head demurely. "But at least _I_ have inherited something from my mother."

With that, Bella spun around, catching much of Hobbiton gawking at the exchange, before they too threw themselves back to their shopping.

Bella had thankfully already purchased most of her items (a canteen, a few rain-proof cloaks, a bedroll, etc) but she had one last thing to buy before the day's end.

Moving to the Southernmost point of the market led her to the auctions for cattle, chickens and the like. Bella manoeuvred around hobbits and their wares, holding her yellow skirts up high when walking passed piles of manure, searching for Farmer Fallohide in the crowd. They had exchanged letters the day previous and she was to meet him here although Bella now found the task quite difficult indeed. Honestly, how was she supposed to find him in this hustle and bustle?

"Ya alright there, Miss Baggins?" A voice bellowed from above her. There, perched up on a rickety wooden fence at the side of the path, sat Farmer Fallohide, hands looped through his braces and a sharp grin on his face. Bella sighed in a mixture of relief and anticipation and mentally prepared herself to haggle.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

New goods safely tucked away, Bella settled down on her bed with her sewing kit at the ready. It had never been her most ardent passion (that was reserved for her books) but as a Took, Bella had been taught the family secrets in terms of all things lace early on. She had about three hours (with a break for dinner) before the party would begin, going by the placement of the sun in the sky.

Bella had measured herself the night before in preparation, so she simply dove into her work. Creating new undergarments that would fit comfortably underneath trousers out of Mister Marigold's cotton, keeping the scraps for chest bindings, and adjusting some of her father's older clothes to fit (baggily) on her frame.

A point of pride in the Shire was it's treatment of women when compared to that of Men.

In the Shire, lasses could feel safe when travelling without a male companion (a little thing surely, but it's absence was horrifically noted in towns like Bree), they could own property, live alone (though this came with it's own connotations), it was even expected that Hobbitess' of higher status than their husbands would keep their family name, much like Bella's mother had, remaining a Took.

Their only shared tradition to that of Men was the belief that the marriage bed was a place of sanctity, shared only on the night of the wedding and onwards. Although, in the Shire, such a tradition was also upheld by the menfolk.

Of course, many youths tried to bypass this particular rule, but strict chaperoning quickly put an end to any untoward behaviour.

It was this pride in their culture and customs that kept Bella from simply buying trousers and such from the market. If Hobbiton knew that Bella and her mother had to dress as males to travel the wider world relatively unscathed, they would only see it as another reason to scorn adventurous folk. After all, who would submit themselves to such behaviour only to _survive_ the attentions of the Big folk, when comfort and kindness was offered to young lasses here in the Shire regardless?

Nay, to them it would make no sense.

Bella rather agreed, her only consolation was the similar views held by her Dwarven companions. They cherished their 'Dams, believing them to be 'Blessings from Mahal, capable of the ultimate creation', and as such Dwarrowdams often travelled outside their mountains in disguise, using the Identity of their closest male relatives instead. #

Perhaps that was why Men often thought there were no female dwarves.

Bella had just finished tailoring her father's old blue winter coat to her measurements when her mother called her through to the kitchen.

When she stepped through the doorway, Bella was almost knocked out by a Baggins relative holding a platter of smoked ham and cheese racing out. The kitchen was controlled chaos, orchestrated by her mother and carried out with an iron will. Hobbits from all branches of Bella's family tree were flying to and fro, preparing meals for the party or bringing dishes from their own kitchens and trying to figure out where they should be placed.

"Halfred! If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times! Just take it down to the Party Tree and _get out of my kitchen!_ " Belladonna hissed to an unfortunate Baggins cousin before she spied her daughter in all the movement. "Bella!" She called with some apparent relief. "Come help me with the raspberry sauce for the pork!"

Dancing through to the counter Bella leaned over the saucepan her mother was working with.

"You know, I always wondered what you used to make this! I tried to recreate it a couple of times but I never got it quite right." Bella mused, a dreamy look on her face as she breathed in the aroma.

Belladonna frowned down into the sauce, a curl of hair dropped from her high bun onto her forehead.

"You mean I never taught you?" She seemed puzzled and Bella suddenly felt very, _very_ awkward indeed.

"Ah," she stalled, gaze darting about before settling on the saucepan again. "I was too late to ask last time."

Belladonna's harried face softened into a smile though her eyes suddenly seemed sad.

"Well," Her mother chirped as Bella washed her hands. "The secret is in the berries, of course. A few too ripe can make the taste far more sharp...."

 

~◇◇◇~

 

While Belladonna had become the tyrant of the kitchen, Bungo had become a leader in his own right, directing mismatched furniture and decorations down by the Party Tree until all was ready for the guests to arrive. Bella had helped her mother as best she could, before retreating back to her bedroom to wash and change.

Her reflection, when she cared to look, had kept unsettling her these last few weeks. She expected soft loose skin, wrinkled with time, worn comfortable clothes, dull grey hair (still long but thinner) instead her skin and clothes both felt too tight, her hair was as bronze as her mother's kettle and her wardrobe was just as bright. All bold blues, reds and greens for everyday wear, dresses in bright glowing yellows, stark indigos or subtle violets for special occasions. They were all far too frilly or delicate for her current taste (the journey to Erebor had shown Bella the benefits of strong simple clothing), but, Bella could admit, she had missed the occasional laced cuff or neckline.

Her sleeves came to rest on the curve of her elbow, with just an inch of Took lace peeking out. Her bodice began in a court neckline, and clinched tight at her waist before her skirt flared out. The whole gown was a simple dark purple  embellished all over with little orange flowers, no shawl was needed on a midsummer night like this one so Bella simply plaited her bronze curls back with a black ribbon and joined her mother on their descent down Bagshot Row.

They were earlier than most of those invited, as would be expected as family of the host, and wasted no time in clearing space for a dancing pavilion.

Dancing was rather sacred to Hobbits (much as Bella had learned language and song were to Dwarrow).

It was believed that Hobbits could pay tribute to the Green Lady by celebrating the land in this way, just as plants and trees must dance in the breeze, Hobbits must dance through life. Many older folk-dances told tales of great battles or love stories though these meanings had been all but forgotten over time.

Dancing at gatherings such as these also gave many younger lads and lasses the chance to get to know possible suitors better, or even display blatant interest if the suitor in question was bold enough.

Bella had no intention of dancing beyond the group rituals to Yavanna, which both her parents were thankfully accepting of (after a shared look behind Bella's back), but every other guest was seemingly determined to gain her interest. Many a young lad approached Bella where she sat, using fancy words and cheeky grins in the hopes of coercing her down into the heart of the party, but she would not be moved where she did not wish to go. To every clever line, Bella had a cleverer retort, begging off as a hostess or claiming she had already drank too much, there was little the people of Hobbiton could do but watch as Bella Baggins denied suitor after suitor.

It wasn't even halfway through the night before the hearsay began.

"-Not one dance beyond what's proper!"

"There are absolutely no flowers in her hair, what sort-"

Bella was talking quite happily with her elderly second uncle, Sancho, when some particularly loud relatives of Bella's spoke a tad too carelessly.

"-Just like her mother! Headstrong, what reason does she have to avoid a possible husband? Does she think herself important enough that none could compare? Or maybe she's went off and found an altogether scandalous partner! An elf, perhaps! Or some other 'friend' of her mothers-"

Bella whirled round, coming face-to-face with Prisca Sackville, who promptly stumbled backwards after being subjected to a fierce glare, seemingly unaware of her subject's proximity.

"I do hope you're enjoying the party, Prisca." Bella said blankly. "It would be a shame if your night was wasted over trivial speculation. Surely such talk can be shared tomorrow over tea. No, tonight is to celebrate, after all."

Prisca continued to stare at Bella in astonishment and, when no response seemed forthcoming, Bella only nodded at her and her equally gormless friend before turning round to Sancho once more to resume her conversation.

No more than three songs passed before it was time for the presents to be handed out and the fauntlings sent to bed. Bungo hopped up onto a table nearly picked clean of food and began thanking everyone for joining him in celebrating his seventy ninth birthday-

Twenty yards to Bella's left, she heard her mother wolf whistle and laughter broke out amongst the party-goers when Bungo blushed a deep red and struggled to find his words.

"Yes, well." He began to hum and cough. "That is to say, It means an awful lot to me and mine that you've decided to join us today, I shall not dally too long, so, if you would all be so kind, I would like to begin giving out my birthday presents! To my dear loving wife, Belladonna Took, I give this full set of copper pots and pans," Many ooh's and aah's abruptly arose from the spectators. "As well as, a full book on Elvish recipes imported straight from her old friends in Rivendell!" Much laughter accompanied that line of teasing from those hobbits who didn't consider themselves quite so stuck up. "And to my beloved daughter, Belladonna Beryl Baggins, whose mind for business I daresay quite rivals my own, I give half my land-"

An uproar, mostly of surprise, Bella was happy to note, broke out all around her. Many heads swivelled to stare at her in judgement and shock. Holding her drink up in salute to her father and nodding in thanks, Bella hid a smile while the chaos continued. Bungo struggled to be heard over the noise.

"Referring to those sum one thousand two hundred acres of Baggins property between the water and Northfarthing, to do with as she pleases!"

Her father searched through the crowd before finding her sat quietly by the trunk of the tree, he caught her eye and winked at Bella mischievously.

A hand grabbed her shoulder before Bella could react, she had not expected anyone to be so outraged that they resorted to physicality-!

"Ah, well I think this has been a splendid party! Very thrilling!" Gerontius chuckled as he sat down, wine in one hand and two pieces of parchment in the one that had been used to grab Bella's attention. "But alas," He continued with a rueful smile. "Business must be sorted first before any more excitement occurs. Here." He handed Bella one of the pieces of parchment, it was heavy and tied closed loosely with a ribbon and wax.

"The deed to your father's land, it's your's now, Bella." He explained secretive smile only widening further as he held out the second document. "And this!" He laughed outright now, "Is my own contribution to this mysterious plan of yours."

Bella gaped and, speechless, opened the second document. Six hundred acres surrounding Overhill!

"But how-?" Bella didn't know that the Tooks had even owned such land. Her suspicions raised, Bella looked at her grandfather's smug look out of the corner of her eye. "Grandfather, what have you done?"

"I? I simply won a poker game, my dear girl!" He guffawed and took a hearty gulp of his drink. "Poor Sean Boffin is quite terrible at bluffing, you know. It is for the best that _you_ run that estate, I believe, Bella. Rather then some bumbling balloon of a hobbit with no knowledge for business. Like I said, only a small contribution."

Bella was astounded, her family believed her so earnestly that they simply gave their property away? Yes, it may have been land unharvested nor inhabited in her last life, but regardless it was a fortune lost!

"Grandfather..." Tears prickled at Bella's eyes, suddenly finding it rather difficult to speak she flung her arms around the Old Took.

"Ah, there, there!" He said merrily, patting her hair and handing her his handkerchief when she pulled away. She giggled a little at his bewildered expression.

Gerontius stood with a groan, holding his hip as he flexed his left leg a little.

"Now, I noticed no mere _daisies_ seemed to have taken your interest!" He declared happily, smirking when Bella moaned in despair dramatically at his words, before his voice softened. "But perhaps you'll dance with an old weed like me, eh?"

"Let's not forget which one of us is the _real_ record holder here, young man!" Bella laughed and took his hand firmly leading him to join their friends and family out onto the dancing pavilion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about double the length of the other two chapters and I honestly don't know how I feel about it, but I can always go back and fix it, I suppose!  
> Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!  
> Thank you so so much for reading and have a great day!
> 
> Bit of an edit, Lobelia's parents are actually named. Who knew, not me! Also, seeing as she would be like 12, I've upped her age to around 29. I swear this fic is for leisure, I haven't even read the books lmao


	4. Grand Romantic Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning...and an end.

 

Bella had found, during her long life, that hobbits rarely went for extended periods of time without celebrating something or another.

Births were commonplace, courtship to engagement parties to wedding ceremonies all followed each other quite rapidly,  and then of course anniversaries-

Her point being! Hobbits lived quite fast-paced lives all things considered, due to their lifespans being shorter than most races, but they took almost every opportunity to revel in life's milestones and pleasures.

Bella became rather guilty of such frivolities herself, throwing increasingly grand parties in order to please her young nephew every twenty second of September, although she had admittedly grown fond of the subtle politics of it all.

There was a thrill in crafting the perfect, and perfectly respectable at that, party. By meticulously arranging everything (the most inoffensive date, the invitations, the decorations, everything that could be _at all_ adjusted) Bella had found an amusing sense of invincibility. She would plan each year these elaborate schemes to remind all of Hobbiton and beyond that Belladonna Baggins, who many had deemed Mad, could still host an undoubtedly conventional and refined gathering despite her wild and wilful manner of life.

She had often revelled in the noise and the dancing even when her old bones hindered her from joining in quite so ardently. It reminded her of happier times, surrounded by her company or even her late parents. Bella had spent so many years after that first quest sat quietly in her hobbit hole writing and drawing about her journey, dwelling bitterly on lost lives and reminiscing on how _alive_ she'd felt for the first time since her mother had left to join Bungo. Frodo had changed that, the parties had changed that, drawing her out, making her socialize, making her remember what it meant to be a Baggins of Bag End.

But sometimes, Bella had found, the silence could be rewarding. Like now, balanced on the old half-painted fence in her back garden, facing out into the pasture, Bella watched idly as a few cows grazed a some yards away. A group of restless fauntlings had snuck into the paddock by the looks of it, poor Dorothy had gained a crown of daffodils between her horns.

Smiling at the animal's exasperated huff, Bella started humming a merry tune to herself as she drew a comb from her apron pocket. So immersed in the simple, mindless act of grooming her foot hair, Bella didn't notice her mother's silent approach and almost flung her comb into the grassland when she jerked with surprise at Belladonna's cleared throat.

"Oh!" Bella cried placing a hand to her suddenly thumping heart, she started laughing alongside her mother. "Well, I suppose I now know what that feels like!" She chortled, watching her mother clamber round onto the fence. "To think, I spent near a year sneaking around and never knew just how frightening a suddenly appearing Hobbit could be! I think I owe some an apology..."

Belladonna grinned beautifully, radiant in the bright morning sunlight. She had never truly aged like Bella had, her face had grown wiser maybe, her figure plumper since her own wilder days, but her smile was still mischievous, her eyes were still sharper than most and whenever Bella had seen her reunite with Bungo after only a day apart, they would both become two very silly, smitten younglings once more.

Her mother carefully pulled Bella's comb from her grasp and drew Bella's feet into her lap (with much jostling and shrieking and laughter) to begin combing once more. It felt wonderful, she had not realized how badly she had missed her parents until a few weeks ago. All their careful ministrations, all their gentle guidance. Bella had been left alone and, eventually, she had taken up those responsibilities after adopting her nephew. She had never truly noticed how badly she longed for someone to care for her once more. No doubt her well-meaning neighbours would claim a husband should've handled that particular duty, but no man had ever seemed to genuinely care about Bella, beyond her fortune or her reputation. Bella confided as much to her mother, complacent with her head tilted back and eyes closed, enjoying the gentle breeze.

"Perhaps you grew too accustomed to the blunt and brash behaviour of dwarves?" Belladonna pointed out with pursed lips holding back a smile, Bella opened one eye. "I assume many hobbit men would seem quite calm and, I daresay, rather dull in comparison to say..." She made a point of thinking, letting her eyes wander and humming. "A foreign king?"

"Oh, for Valar's sake!" Bella exploded with a self-deprecating chuckle, nearly toppling off of the fence. "First Old Took, now you! What must I do to convince you both that there was nothing between Thorin Oakenshield and I?" She shook her head and settled back, looking off into the horizon. The morning dew was rising into a soft mist in the new dawn light, Bella could feel it on her skin.

"Now, now. I'm sure nothing became of it. You would have told me, I am sure, if you had a grand romantic tale." Her mother reassured Bella. Meeting her daughter's eyes as she leant forwards, Belladonna continued. "But I very much believe there was something between the two of you," She waggled a finger excitedly. "Even if it never blossomed! Besides from what you told me, it seems entirely possible."

"He despised me at first!" Bella argued. "He was always yelling and-"

"Yelling out of worry, so it seems!"

"Yes! Worried that I would lead the quest to ruin!" Bella had had quite enough of this talk now, she knew her mother meant well but Bella's regard for Thorin had only ever led to sadness and grief. 

Belladonna kept going, not noticing her daughter's discomfort.

"Come now, Bella. You don't know that. Perhaps-"

Bella cut her off.

"Mother. You were not there. I don't-" She took a deep breath and blinked harshly. "I would like to talk about something else." She swallowed audibly. "Please."

Her mother complied immediately. Leaning back guilty and resuming her attentions on Bella's feet once more.

"Of course, I'm sorry." She tugged playfully at Bella's pinkie toe. "So, what brought you out here at this time of day? Enjoying the Green Lady's work, are you?"

Bella flushed and shook off her lingering displeasure, picking at the dirt under her nails.

"Oh, I was just...gardening, you know. Working on my patch." She motioned to a patch of ground nearer to back door. Although neither of her parents were particularly skilled at or enamoured with the art of gardening, all hobbits were given a patch of ground to tend to during their childhood. It was to teach them how to care for the flora of the world, as their creator, Yavanna, did with all of Arda. Many adult hobbits continued the tradition, claiming new patches when they moved to new smials. Bella's was particularly overgrown, during these last few weeks she had rather neglected it, and indeed, when Belladonna looked over she would see some of the plants had been groomed and watered.

"Ah." She said idly. "Is that why my tree is in such a state? Some wild gardening mishap?"

The tree, the only one overlooking the garden, had been planted long before Bag End was built. Belladonna had often played by the tree on the hill, racing passed the old Baggins house on the way. Bungo claimed to have built this smial here for his wife because of this very tree.

Bella had been throwing knives at it.

"I-" She sighed and took two of her mother's kitchen knives from her apron pocket, handing them over sheepishly. "I haven't sleeping well, I didn't usually but," Bella grimaced. "It's been worse since I woke up here. I keep thinking about how I have to be better this time around. I should be able to defend myself. I..." She peeked up to see her mother watching patiently. "I've started exercising out here when I can, so I'm not too winded by anything _out there_." She waved out to the pasture, referring to the rest of the world beyond the Shire. "I'm sorry about the tree though I didn't-"

"Shh Bella, it's alright." Her mother smoothed her hand along Bella's calf. "I was the same, after my adventure I had hobbits complaining about nearly everything. Why, an angry mob stormed on my father's house after I had been practising my archery on a post 'too worryingly close' to Mrs Fairbairne's dear chickens, although really they were some thirty yards away and my aim is not that atrocious-" Belladonna explained passionately. "Well, what I mean to say is that, I believe what you're going through must be normal." She smiled gently. "And no angry mobs have come to our door, so you must be doing better than I! Although that _is_ how your father and I began courting so it wasn't a complete waste of time..." She mused.

"Wait, what?" Bella struggled to make heads or tails of her mother's speech. "You and Father? I thought you had known each other as fauntlings?"

"Oh, we did!" Belladonna reassured. "And he grew into a _terribly_ respectable gentlehobbit." She said with a smirk. "Yes, he came to my father's house in outrage with the rest of them, claimed I was a hazard and loony and all that nonsense."

"But- I- How did you two end up courting? From such an unsteady start?"

"Well, I was rather irritated by our uninvited guests so I decided to do something scandalous to scare them away." Here Bella's mother started cackling, likely remembering the shocked and appalled faces on her father's doorstep. "I told Bungo, who was leading this gang, that since my return to the Shire I had decided to settle down and become a 'respectable young lady'. Then I plucked up a few Dogwood flowers and gave them to him." Bella gasped happily, she knew, as did every hobbit, that Dogwood meant 'Love undiminished by adversity' and her mother's choice was quite fitting. A Baggins and a Took was a very curious pairing after all. "Then I told your father if he should like to see me act like a proper hobbit, he could save his first dance for me at the next gathering." Bella sighed at both the romantic tale and the reckless behaviour of her mother. It was no wonder the people of Hobbiton saw Bella as wild, if this was her mother!

"Of course," Belladonna continued, casting her gaze back into the window of Bag End. "That first bit about 'wanting to settle down' was utter tosh but it seems, your father took it as a challenge." She giggled and Bella could feel a headache coming _, oh Lady_! "We kept arguing the whole night of the next party on who should lead! So we kept dancing together all night, taking turns at lifting each other up and... Well. We got married in June and that is that."

"How romantic." Bella deadpanned. "And you've been arguing on who leads ever since." She cracked a grin.

Belladonna smiled back happily.

"Maybe so." She smoothed Bella's long hair back around one pointed ear. "You don't have to be alone and secretive about this training of yours. You could just ask to borrow the knives." She chucked Bella under her chin.

"They _are_ remarkably well-balanced." Bella exclaimed.

"I know!" Her mother laughed. "Why do you think that is, little one?" She laughed harder when Bella's jaw dropped in astonishment. "They were made for me, a whole set of six, as a birthday present from my father when you were just a faunt. He knew I'd like to feel protected in my kitchen, no doubt. We could commission some for you in Bree, if you'd like?"

"Ah, no, thank you."

Her mother raised an eyebrow at Bella's hesitancy.

"Why not? Not your preferred weapon?"

"It's not that." Bella denied, growing flustered. "I've just grown rather accustomed to a certain...craftsmanship, is all?"

"Do you miss your letter opener?"

"Oh!" Bella hadn't really thought about it, above it's absence causing her some discomfort, just like her mithril armour. "Nay, the Elvish blade...Well it's the right size and it came in handy quite a bit but..." Bella lowered her voice even more. "I think it was rather too difficult for a beginner to master. I have a plan this time, I think."

"Well!" Belladonna pretended to find offence on behalf of her friends. "Elves aren't quite that bad! You've been around Dwarves too long, Missy!"

"No, I- Oh, forget it, let's just go back inside!" Bella hopped off the fence, narrowly missing a few vines of tomatoes.

"Now, hang on!" Belladonna called out before her daughter could reach the door leading into the kitchen, Bella turned to look over her shoulder and saw her mother smirking as she tied her hair back with a ribbon. "Don't you want to learn the exercises the Elves taught me? I promise they aren't that bad. Some even include the knives!" Her mother paused. "Unless you're worried about ruining your dress?"

Bella knew full-well that she looked a state, in a simple brown woollen skirt and a cream apron, gardening was messy business. It seemed sparring with her mother would only make her dirtier.

Bella could only smile, roll her eyes heavenward and walk back out into the middle of the garden.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

Bella emerged from the washroom body bruised, curls combed and wearing trousers.

Her mother's idea of 'training' had been havoc on Bella's body, using muscles that _weren't there_ before. Finally, after smacking at Bella with a stick (she was meant to dodge!) for half an hour, Belladonna told her to get washed up. A quick second breakfast was in order before Bella had to set off for work.

Only, Bella had spent too long cleaning off mud and grass-stains and was now running late, so late that she wouldn't have time to walk the distance.

"Mother? Father? I'm rather late, I'll have to miss second breakfast I'm afraid." She called out as she rushed through the hallway, buttoning her coat and avoiding wooden beams, she popped her head round the doorway to glance into the kitchen.

Her parents were dancing gently, crossing ankles to signify 'togetherness' and holding hands to mean 'content in life', they looked over towards Bella, grinning and lovestruck, before noticing her and breaking apart.

"That's fine, darling. Would you like a sandwich for the road?"

"No, thank you. It's likely I'll get force fed while I'm there anyway."

Bungo chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead sweetly before prodding Bella towards the door, poking his fingers into her ribcage. She started laughing abruptly and tried to slap his hands away.

"You had best go now, Bella. Or you really will be late!" He teased.

Giggling, Bella scurried out of Bag End down the path towards a gated paddock at the bottom of the hill. There she met Opal, her most recent purchase from Farmer Fallohide. A beautiful dapple grey pony with a blonde mane and tail. Opal had a calm temperance (thank the Lady), and idly watched as Bella ran down to her and quickly opened the gate. Thankfully, Bungo must have kitted her up with her saddle and reins while Bella was cleaning up so all she had to do was climb the fence (praying Opal stood still) and swing herself up onto the seat of the saddle.

Bella had taken some time every day to reacquaint herself with riding, on particularly quiet days she would even groom and care for Opal single-handedly, preparing herself for the journey and the meticulous chores that would be involved.

On the busy days, Bella paid a young lad, Aviel, to keep Opal safe and happy. He took great joy in caring for her, often finding Bella to give his report in person at the end of the day rather than leaving a letter so that she could ask questions and the like.

Guiding Opal down the dusty road towards Overhill now, Bella was given many strange looks. Hobbits weren't overly fond of riding, oh, they could care for horses and ponies with little trouble (they were handy in the fields and in front of a cart), but to ride atop one was simply lunacy!

Bella gripped the reins a little tighter, taking care not to pull at them and distress Opal, while she smiled and nodded at passing acquaintances. None would approach Bella while she was riding at least, so she needn't worry about polite conversation lending to her lateness. Still it was only when she was finally on the less-used country road, with no-one at risk of being trampled (and no one demanding Bella remain dignified), that she relaxed and drew Opal up into a canter. Tardiness wasn't the sign of a good employer after all.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

It was quite fitting that all the managers, farmhands and other employees met Mistress Baggins after she arrived on the back of a pony.

Wearing trousers for the sake of riding the beast was just an added bonus.

When she had dismounted and passed Opal on to a nervously awaiting farmhand to be tied off at a post with a few other working ponies, Bella was greeted by those older hobbits who oversaw the maintenance of the farmlands and the few smials that fell on Bella's newly claimed portion of Overhill. According to Mister Bramblethorn, the housekeeper, there were currently five smials under Bella's direct jurisdiction, only one was being rented at the moment by a Mistress Brown, the lead supervisor and farm manager. She would not be able to extend her skills and time over to the land Bella inherited from Bungo unfortunately, but was more than happy to meet and organize the crop rotation with the other supervisors. Bella could hardly blame her, the woman was three months along with child! Instead of adding to her stress, Bella only asked that she supply a few possible candidates to oversee the work in the newly named 'Riverryl' farms. The land wasn't farmed currently, although the area had been cleared a few years ago and maintained since then. Quite likely due to the distance between it and the nearest town, rather conveniently Overhill, and no smials had been built in that area, yet.

Mister Bramblethorn had excused himself after their spot of tea but Mistress Brown had happily led Bella in a short tour of her new estate. Quite unlike Hobbiton, it was all smaller in Overhill, and additonally, rather than having short pastures and green spaces amongst the smials, Overhill had a very clear separation of the two. Her smials were set into the hill facing west, the community's Party Tree was atop the hill (though the actual tree was quite young compared to Hobbiton's) but the farmland began on the plain below the homes.

Bella made sure to introduce herself to everyone now working for her, the experienced masters of trade and their apprentices. Even the cleaners and those who delivered the finished products and their buyers. It lengthened their tour considerably, but Mistress Brown didn't appeared fatigued, in fact she would twist her lips gleefully near every time they came to a halt.

Most had already heard about the change of hands and were appalled that the previous owner had foolishly bargained their livelihoods in a game of poker, they were more than welcome to Bella and her "serious, business demeanour", even if a few had appeared uncertain at her youth.

After meeting and greeting her staff, and being welcomed rather happily in turn, Bella called for their attention and stood atop an empty wagon.

"Now that I believe I have met you all, and the day is almost done, I have an announcement to make, if I may!" A small trickle of noise flowed through the crowd, some even uttered the word 'dismissal' in panic before waiting with bated breath for Bella to continue. She did once the whispering had died down.

"I know this must've been a shock to you all, and I know many of you don't know or trust me yet. I completely understand of course and I wish to remedy that!" The crowd was slowly relaxing, many leaned onto their equipment or each other in relief. "I should like to host a party for you all-" Immediately, cries of agreement and enthusiasm came forth, some hobbits even moved to approach Bella and pull her down to hug her or shake her hand, but she kept them back with an upheld hand. "In the hopes that you will come to feel comfortable under my care and employment, all forty three of you are invited to my family's home, Bag End in Hobbiton, one week hence at!" Bella bent to clamber down before popping her head back out to quickly cry. "Dinner will be provided!"

A bellow of approval followed. Bella was embraced happily, people reached to shake her hand firmly, she was rather bemused to be perfectly honest. During her last life she had been well respected as the head of her father's family, and beloved by most after enough years had passed for them to grow used to Old Bella's eccentricities. But to her, this party was just the done thing, Bungo had held a party for all those under his care four times a year, Bella had upheld the tradition before and she intended to do so now. Perhaps it really was for the best that Old Took had won Sean Boffin's land if his workers weren't used to a little revelry and goodwill from him.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

One week later Bag End was painted warm from candlelight and good cheer and the dozy sunset pooling in from the windows.

The pasture had been temporarily invaded, Dorothy and her companions were led gently further afield whilst Bella and her family had set up the many tables to serve dinner. Musicians were called forth after the meal and drink was shared amongst the party goers. There was little reason to fear wastage or littering as hobbits were notoriously talented at holding their drink, in both a sense of endurance _and_ balance.

Bungo and Belladonna, though not involved in Bella's work directly, were entertaining the older hobbits, chatting away with Mister Bramblethorn with vigour, Bungo had even brought a piece of paper out from his study by the looks of it and was sketching out something mysterious with enthusiasm. Bella's mother only held onto his shoulder and nodded seriously a couple of times. Bella decided to leave them to it.

Most of the other workers were dancing on the tables or already laying drunkenly under it.

A few of the especially young farmhands and such (only around Bella's age now) were grouped away from the majority, bunched together beside the fence Bella had been sitting on that morning a week ago. It seemed on lad in particular was the centre of attention, although, Bella wandered a little closer, it did not seem like he wished it so.

He was quite slim and shorter than the others, but his little grin was enough to persuade Bella he wasn't being bullied, only teased horrendously. The poor lad kept hiding behind his fringe and shrugging. Whatever were they talking about?

Bella crept forwards a little more, tilting her head subtly away to seem uninterested. It also put her left ear at just the perfect angle to hear them wonderfully.

"- Ask her? What's the worst that can happen, anyway?"

The lad in the middle scoffed.

"Her family hates mine, you know that! Say she did dance with me, what then?"

"I think you know _exactly_ what happens then!" Another lad leered.

The rest of the group pushed him away as one. One of the lasses spoke up.

"Just ask her, would you? I'm sick of watching you two, it's obvious she likes you back."

"But what kind of life could I give her? We'd have to live with one of our families and ever since great- great- uncle Hamish dropped that trifle-"

"Are you listening to yourself?" One of them exclaimed, arms flailing through the air in bafflement. "You are way too young to be thinking about all of that! Just ask this pretty girl to dance!"

Bella hummed from where she was leaning against the fence a few yards away, if this lad only worried about living expenses and the like, she could help with that. Bella knew disapproving family all too well and agreed that one should live far far away from their baleful stares.

She wandered even closer and tapped one of the lads on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" She called clearly, watching as they all gazed at her in confusion before they recalled her face.

"Ah! Mistress Baggins! How are you? It's a lovely party, simply marvellous!"

"Oh, well, thank you. It's only a small get together amongst us all so I'm very happy you're all enjoying yourselves." Bella raised an eyebrow to the lot of them and the all made their agreement known through mumbles and fervent nodding. She looked directly at the boy in the middle, trying to recall his name from their introduction.

"Emme, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Emme Fairbairne, ma'am"

"Oh never mind that formal business, just call me Bella." She waved him away. "I couldn't help but overhear."

He blushed bright scarlet, glaring at his peers when they giggled lightly.

"It seems, if this lass of yours agrees, you would need to live a little...removed, shall we say, from your families?"

"Ah," Emme fiddled with the edge of his waistcoat and cleared his throat a few times. "Well, neither of us come from especially wealthy families, y'see. And I don't exactly make enough coin as an apprentice to buy or build a smial of our own." 

The boy on his left started coughing loudly and not-so-subtly elbowed Emme.

"Oh!" He jerked, flustered and tried to correct himself frantically as Bella watched, calmly. "Not that I don't get paid enough! Or that I don't love the work! That is- I just-"

"Emme, it's alright, lad. Calm down." Bella interrupted him, mostly to save herself from his babbling, may the Valar bless him. "Why not just rent a smial?"

He took a moment to breathe before answering, still rather excitedly.

"All the smials close to work are too large and expensive, the closest one of an appropriate size and rent is nearly an hour and a quarters walk."

"Those large ones, they're mine, yes?"

He nodded shakily, and swallowed hard. The rest of his friends only watched in nervous anticipation.

"Well, I agree they're too big, especially for newlyweds." She winked at him, he giggled a bit but it still sounded forced. "However..." Bella hummed. She would rather talk to him about this in private, but for property's sake she couldn't lead a young lad into a quiet corner, not without setting many tongues waggling. "I am planning on building on Riverryl, would you be interested in renting from me? Employees discount?" She smiled winningly.

All of them looked at her, flabbergasted.

"Are you intending to bring carpenters from Bree into the Shire?" One of the lasses cried in dismay. She has every reason to be worried. The Men of Bree didn't treat their own women well, whenever something must be built in the Shire, all the hobbitess' either stayed holed up at home till they left again, or they insisted on a male's accompaniment. What's more, the work was often sub par, some hobbits had even moved into their newly built houses to find no small amount of graffiti had been carved into the beams. And a hobbit could only hang up so many portraits and doilies.

"Oh goodness, no." Bella was quick to reassure them all. "I know of a few others outside of the Shire who would be far more pleasant and safer to be around."

They all shared a look amongst each other, probably think their new employer mad. 

"And if you were to accept my offer," She turned back to Emme. "I would have you take up work for me there in Riverryl instead. You needn't fret about travelling to and fro everyday."

The poor lad looked overwhelmed, blinking rapidly and rubbing at his forehead, then a smile split across his face.

"Thank you so much! Mistress Bella, you have solved all my problems!" He began laughing lightly and grasped her hand to shake it passionately. Then, he skipped off to join the dancers.

"He really is young, he didn't even ask about the price of rent, or the size, or anything really." She muttered, watching him as he went. "Ah, well, I'll give him a fair deal tomorrow. He's in love."

As she looked into the throng of dancing hobbits, Bella saw her parents dancing once more. Tossing their hair back and kicking their feet up. Crossing ankles, holding hands. She smiled.

Then she saw her father fall.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

Pulling Bungo up and back into Bag End wasn't too difficult, Bella and her mother held his weight between them and slowly dropped him onto the bed.

Many had laughed when he fell, thinking him drunk. Even Belladonna was still giggling, shaking her head at his silliness and moving to join the party once more.

"Mother, wait." Bella remembered this. She inhaled a rattling breath and led her mother to her stool beside the dressing table.

"What is it, Bella? We have guests-"

"We must take father to Rivendell."

Belladonna recoiled, the smile slipped off her face as she looked between her daughter and her sleeping husband. The red light had gone, casting the room in nothing but mere shadow now.

"What? Why?"

"Mother have you ever known him to over drink? Did he even have a sip of alcohol tonight?"

Her mother puffed up righteously.

"How am I to know, I'm not his keeper!"

Bella sighed at her insistent denial, suddenly weary of the years that had gone by, and the years she was fated to repeat.

"You know neither of you live to see my fifties, I told you as much." She rubbed the heel of her hand into her eye, before pushing it up and through her hair. "It started out like this too. Mother-"

"Bella, you're scaring me-"

She decided to act as Gandalf would.

"Mother! Belladonna Took will not run from the truth because she fears it! Sit down and listen for I will not lose the both of you again to sheer childish antics such as this!"

And with that, her mother was cowed enough to listen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this is out later than usual. That said I never really give myself a schedule.  
> I AM sorry, that I haven't been able to reply to some of your comments recently, I'll work on that RIGHT NOW! And I know the writing may be a little...less formal? I'll be fixing that next chapter, just wanted to churn this one out ASAP.  
> Next up is the beginning of Bella's journey.  
> Please comment to tell me how to improve, it means a lot to see where I did well and where I need to be better! Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!


	5. Plans in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while! I'm very sorry for the, what 2 weeks(?) Delay. This chapter kicked my ass and real life happened but I will say that I'm getting to my favourite parts so I'll probably update more frequently. I'm also very sorry once again that I haven't replied to all your comments but I read them all and I'll get right on that!

 They left Bungo to his slumber and settled into the study to discuss their plans

Bungo and Belladonna were to set off at first light for Rivendell to seek Lord Elrond's help in healing Bungo, though Belladonna promised to ask if anything similar to Bella's situation had occurred before. Bella had wanted to travel with them and see her father healed personally. However, her mother pointed out that this may be the only occasion to leave the Shire without immediate judgement from their peers and, as such, Bella should take the opportunity to travel west to the Blue Mountains.

Bella would be staying behind, taking care of business and informing those necessary about their journey until the following morning. To any who asked she would be meeting her parents on the road, although both Bella and her mother were certain that no one would notice if Bella set off at dawn heading west whilst her parents travelled east.

After mapping out their individual journeys, Bella began composing a letter to the Thain, explaining their plan and (if it becomes necessary) asking if he will vouch for Bella and allow her to say she is operating under his wishes. Belladonna hurried about packing for herself and her husband quickly and setting the packs by the bedroom door. She knocked on the study door just as Bella was signing off her letter.

"Bella? We're all set, will you be fine packing for yourself?" She peeked her head around the door. Bella could only scoff lightly and raise an eyebrow. Belladonna pinkened. "Oh, I rather forgot for a second there. In my eyes, this is your first venture, you know! You can't blame a mother for being worried."

Bella laughed.

"No, I know! You should've seen me when I had to send Frodo off, I wanted to go along to Mordor with them all just to make sure he came home. And Lady knows what the Gamgee's would've done to me if little Samwise hadn't returned!"

She sighed a little and smiled at her mother. "I'm glad I won't have to do so this time around."

Belladonna walked closer to where Bella was still sitting, letter now finished on the desk. She gripped her daughter's shoulders and shook them gently.

"Yes, instead you gift this feeling to me! Now I shall be the one to watch you." She pulled Bella back into her embrace and kissed the crown of her head. "You're still my child, Bella. A little over a year ago you weren't even an adult."

Bella couldn't respond, to everyone around her she was so young and inexperienced. None of them, not even her family, truly understood how much Bella had been through. Her life wasn't counted by adventures and quests but by days. Days spent walking, fighting, dancing, crying and dreaming. And those days built into weeks and months and years, a hundred and thirty years! But here her mother only saw a little girl, barely a woman.

 After a moment of silence Bella stood up and kissed her mother's cheek.

 "You had best go to bed, rest before you set off tomorrow. I will take care of the party."

 Belladonna laughed humourlessly as she made her way to the hallway.

 "I had forgotten about the party! It has certainly been a long night." She hummed and looked at Bella's lit candles and inkwells.

 "Don't forget to find some rest yourself, Bella. Your father and I would like you to see us off in the morning, if you would."

 "Of course, mama. Goodnight."  Bella sat back down and moved her letter aside now that the ink had dried.

 "Goodnight, darling.I love you."

 "I love you too!" Bella called out in reply just as her mother closed the study door. Settling back into her work with a slight smile on her face, Bella continued to work until the candles ran low.

~◇◇◇~

By morning the guests had already departed, leaving very little sign that a party had occurred at all. Bella saw her parents off at the gate, tucking Bungo's handkerchief into his breast pocket and letting him wipe her tears away. It was foolish to worry about them, Bungo was not yet too ill to travel and the road wasn't as dangerous as Bella knew it would be. But being alone in Bag End, even if just for a day, would remind Bella of sadder times. So instead of loitering around after watching the figures of her parents pass over the hill eastward, Bella bustled about dressing for a busy day of last minute arrangements. Putting her lists and letters into her satchel, she stepped out just in time to catch Edwin, a young adolescent from a family further down Bagshot Row, saunter passed.

"Oh! Edwin, dear!" She cried out quickly, all the while attempting to organize her belongings and shoulder her bag. He turned at her exclamation and wandered closer to the wooden gate of Bag End to meet Bella while she flung herself down the steps in her haste.

"Good morning, Miss Bella." He tipped his hat and shot her a cheeky grin. "Do you need me for something?"

"Yes, if you haven't any chores today," He feigned a perfectly innocent expression. "I was wondering if you might run a few errands for me? I have some letters that must reach their intended recipients before the end of today." He pulled an overly thoughtful face. "I'll repay you for the task of course." He raised an eyebrow and hummed. Bella sighed a little. "This task may be rather time-consuming, I need letters delivered as far as Tuckborough, you might need to bring your brother, Edgar, along."

"Understood, Miss Bella! We'll get your notes sent, no problem. Edgar and I will pop round just after supper to collect a few blueberry tarts for our troubles, eh?" Bella opened her mouth to protest at the payment but Edwin was already well on his way down the path.

"Edwin! You've forgotten the letters! _Edwin!_ "

~◇◇◇~

The road to Overhill was quiet by the time Bella had prepared Opal for the trip, when she arrived at the farmland however, every worker was already busy at work. Without dismounting, Bella had one of the young farmhands inform her on Mistress Brown's location. She had taken the morning to write a list of potential supervisors for Bella's land in Riverryl, amongst other accounts and ledgers to be looked over, and so Bella found her in her smial. It rested not half a mile away from the hobbits hard at work in the fields, Bella (having been guided in by one of the older Brown children, Wren) found Mistress Brown sat snugly in a plush armchair by the window. The older hobbit practically beamed to see Bella.

"Mistress Baggins! It was a splendid party last night, all of us agree that you are a truly remarkable employer and landlady, to treat us all so well! Quite like family, Mister Bramblethorn and his lot agree, you know! And such a beautiful dancer, the way you led the first prayer to Yavanna was delightful-"

"Mistress Brown, if I might interrupt." Bella felt awfully guilty. "I'm sure you all noticed the absence of my parents and myself towards the end of the night?"

The woman nodded and settled back into her seat once serious business was evident in Bella's tone.

"Well, it has come to our attention that my father's health is declining. And so he and my mother have departed for the healers in Rivendell, I shall be leaving tomorrow myself."

Mistress Brown looked startled and overwhelmed, blinking rapidly.

"But Master Bungo seemed to be in great spirits and perfect health last night! Oh, your poor mother..." She covered her mouth and looked away. After a moment of silence she turned back to Bella. "You have my, and my family's, best wishes for his health, and, no doubt, the thoughts and prayers of everyone on the land." Bella inclined her head in gratitude, suddenly subdued by the sombre topic. Mistress Brown pulled a quill and inkwell closer on the side table. "What must be done while you are away?"

Bella swallowed once, twice, and pulled her bag round.

"I have here a list of instructions, you may read them now and ask if you have any queries."

She handed over the folded parchment to Mistress Brown's waiting hand. Her hair, usually tied back tightly for practicality, obscured Mistress Brown's expression as she read Bella's words. Irrationally, Bella began to fear her opinion.

It only took the older hobbit a few minutes to finish reading, instead of immediate disagreement or judgement, she only looked at Bella with a curious if slightly wary gaze.

"You wish for all crops of longevity to be stored away rather than sold immediately?"

"Yes, there is no shortage of such produce in the Shire, any who wish to purchase it here can just as easily buy from down the road." Bella waved dismissively and looked at Mistress Brown directly. "But not all are so fortunate, I intend to set up a trade."

"A trade? With whom? And in exchange for what, for that matter?" Bella could admit that Mistress Brown was a remarkably resilient hobbit, to take Bella's plans in stride despite their peculiar nature. She only watched Bella with a critical eye, likely thinking of the hobbits under her (and Bella's) care and their possible involvement.

"With a few craftsmen from the dwarven settlement of Ered Luin, if all goes well." Mistress Brown blinked hard at that. "Overall, they will work on the site of Riverryl building new smials, although I would wish for any hobbit willing to hire them individually to do so."

"And the produce is in payment for their services?" Mistress Brown prompted.

"Indeed." Bella responded. "It is not a 'done deal' as of yet, but my grandfather has been in correspondence with their leader for some weeks now."

This little white lie flowed from Bella's tongue naturally and she dearly hoped Old Took was in agreement when he found the role he was to play.

"The Thain?" At Bella's nod, Mistress Brown relaxed somewhat. "And your task of building on Riverryl is, perhaps, an experiment on your part? To gage the reaction of the Shire as a whole before expanding the trade too fully."

Bella sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you understand. My position as a Took and a Baggins, and now a land owner, makes me a rather unique candidate for such a venture."

"Yes, I can see that." Mistress Brown hummed. "Those of higher standing will see you as a favoured relation to the Thain and a business-smart Baggins to boot. And this way, any repercussions will happen solely on your property so none will feel overly threatened by this company of Dwarves. But, Mistress Bella...What about _our_ workers?"

Bella winced, the guilt returned.

"I'm sure, after the party, they will be slightly more willing to show some patience to their unbridled, foolhardy employer."

~◇◇◇~

The rest of Bella's final day in the Shire passed rather quickly. She visited Mister Bramblethorn on the matter of housing, informing him that the remainder of her smials in Overhill were to be prepared for the inhabiting of a few foreign workers. She was interrupted partway through her instructions by her housekeeper who explained that one smial, the smallest (named 'Autumn house' for its bright red door) was being prepared for a potential tenant and therefore would have to be excluded from Bella's plans. Which left three more smials, a perfectly reasonable and perhaps even optimistic number. Bella agreed and thanked Mister Bramblethorn for his hard work before stepping out to return home.

At last when Bella had packed the necessary belongings, prepared her blueberry tarts for Edgar and Edwin and settled down for supper she found herself feeling rather restless.

She had sent the boys off with many important letters, to the neighbours, workers and tenants of her parents went a letter of explanation on their absence, to Aviel went a note asking that he prepare Opal for the long journey before sunrise tomorrow (alongside a little coin for his trouble), and Bella trusted that Mistress Brown would explain her absence to her own workers. Yes, it all seemed to be in order, and Bella had scheduled this extra day before departure to allow herself one more night in a comfortable bed and yet she knew sleep would allude her once more.

She had discovered while preparing breakfast that morning that her mother had left two of her kitchen knives in Bella's possession, they would be held at her waist with a fabric sash much like Sting once was, and were currently lying atop her travel clothes beside her pack.

The brothers arrived from their errands, knocking eagerly on her door in apprehension. They both greeted her with suspiciously joyous grins, perhaps simply looking forward to their payment or perhaps having caused mischief once again. They reminded Bella dearly of two other sets of silly pranksters; two not yet lost, and two not yet born.

They would not volunteer much information on their day when Bella asked, beyond what was to be expected. They delivered their letters and, in the case of the Thain, they had waited whilst he wrote her a response. Which the boys had _conveniently_ misplaced right up until Bella had presented them both with a blueberry tart each.

Her grandfather's reply was brief and to the point.

_I am sure such a well-behaved granddaughter would not act in a brash or bold manner unless under the direction of a dear family member's instruction.  
_

With the Old Took consenting to act as her accomplice, Bella was as prepared as she would ever be. And so, after a light bit of practice with her mother's knives and a quick triple check on her prepared food for the road, Bella took to bed.

~◇◇◇~

The light of the hidden sun was laying heavily along the underside of the clouds on the morning Bella departed. Aviel had prepared Opal and then returned to his bed, leaving a note wishing Bella luck and her father good health.

Just as her mother and Bella suspected, there were few outside to witness Bella's departure and ponder on her real destination.

Taking advantage of the Shire's steady planes and clear paths, Bella guided Opal into a brisk pace, better to travel quickly now and then slow down on the more risky terrain of the Old North Road, lest Opal injure herself.

Bella travelled north once more following the now familiar path towards Overhill, turning west after The Water in travelling north of the current in order to avoid the Rushock Bog.

It was only after passing through Needlehole (and gaining a spot of lunch) that anything beyond the usual quiet reached Bella.

A harsh groan passed through the trees, breaking the pleasant birdsong and halting Bella on her way.

It was coming from her right, about twenty yards passed the treeline from what her hobbit hearing could gage. Then came a shuddering whimper and another voice trying to soothe or silence the first.

It could be a a trap, it could be an attempt to lure her from the road and her horse. Or it could be someone in trouble.

Another groan echoed out.

Or it could be someone _hurt_.

Bella cursed as she clambered down from her saddle and swiftly led Opal through a slight break in the trees and hurriedly tied her to a low-hanging branch.

When she had silently crept deeper into the forest, Bella realized that the noise was coming from someone in a clearing. Peeking out from under a few overly large leaves, she saw a basic wooden cart, filled with metres of rolled up fabric and beyond the cart she spied the remains of a meal, a small pot still bubbling away on a fire, and a discarded wooden travel bowl lying lopsided on the ground.

And there, a few yards away from the fire pit, partially hidden by the cart, was a pair of boots twisting restlessly against the ground.

"Hello?" Bella called out, whoever it was wasn't a hobbit, the boots had taught her that much. But Bella took a gamble and stepped out into the clearing, hoping it wasn't a trap. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

She had barely finished her query before another figure rounded the side of the cart, kicked the bowl aside and held their weapon up.

"What do you want, halfling?" They growled, but Bella could see the panic and concern in their eyes.

Their very, very familiar eyes. Bella gaped.

"Well?" Dori raised her voice, and lowered her axe a tad upon seeing Bella's unassuming form. "Either speak up, or leave us be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you don't mind my changing Dori's gender, if it helps she's the only one I have plans to do that for? Regardless I hope y'all don'y mind too much. Please let me know what you think! Have a wonderful day and thank you for reading (and your patience) once again!


	6. The Family Ri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first Dwarves make their appearance, Bella reaches Ered Luin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING FOR PEOPLE WHO SUFFER FROM EATING DISORDERS OR EMETOPHOBIA, I'll try to explain better in the end notes. It's quite vague, I think? But regardless if you think you should skip after the line:
> 
> Dori, obviously startled by Bella's sudden panicked movements, 
> 
> Until the next break.

"D-" Bella hastily swallowed the instinct to cry out in familiarity and staggered backward into the underbrush, almost tripping over a protruding root in her haste. She landed with her back flush against the trunk of a tree.

Dori, having likely perceived Bella's reaction as a response to her fearsome weapon, quickly swung it up and into the bed of the cart, careful all the while of the yards of fabric already resting there.

The dwarf then held up her hands and briskly approached Bella.

"I mean you no harm, hobbit." She firmly grasped Bella's upper arm and attempted to steer her back towards the path and Opal. Bella could only stare at her old friend. Her hair was striped with red, not yet completely grey with age. Her face was still harsh and withdrawn, carved from a life painstakingly caring for her family and travelling far in unfriendly lands for trade. But now she was addressing Bella softly, herding her away from the clearing even as Dori kept glancing over her shoulder. The murmuring from before continued to follow them, Dori tried to cover the noise with her voice. "But kindly leave us to our business. Fare well on the road!"

With a final firm shove, Bella stumbled back onto the muddy road. Whipping her head round, she saw Dori disappear into the foliage once more. Bella huffed out a sigh, any grand emotional response from seeing Dori had dissipated into mild annoyance at her belittling behaviour.

Bella straightened her jacket and skirts and pulled her shoulders back before marching back into woods.

"Pardon me, Master Dwarf!" She called out, with far more purpose and determination than before. "It seems to me that you may require some assistance!" She began weaving through the branches once more all the while speaking. "And I am more than willing to offer my help, should it be necessary. You know, I am rather local to these parts!" She broke out into the campsite once more and quietly, hopefully so much so that Dori would not hear her, admitted. "In a sense."

The dwarf had already rounded the cart and so Bella made to follow, carefully sidestepping the untouched remains of dinner. It seemed to be a broth of some sort, a popular choice while travelling due to the lack of ingredients necessary, even the thinnest broth or soup could line one's stomach enough most days. 

Looking up to find Dori, Bella saw the full figure of the unknown dwarf laying haphazardly, his head propped up only on a bundle of clothing, likely a tunic. Dori was hovering anxiously around his head, dabbing at the younger dwarf's brow with a damp cloth.

As Bella drew closer, she realized it was little Ori, his face flushed and sweaty, his fringe was sticking to his brow and his eyes were darting around in delirium but Bella doubted he could see her or Dori clearly.

"I told you to leave us be, halfling." Dori growled out dangerously, now blatantly concerned only on the health of her brother. Ori whimpered and Dori quietly soothed him before glaring up at Bella where she stood motionless by Ori's feet.

"I can help somehow." Bella insisted as she stepped carefully to Dori's side to gaze at Ori's flushed face more intently.

"How? Are you a healer?" Dori demanded. "Or a herbalist? Nay, just leave."

"I am no healer but I am a hobbit, I know of all the herbs and plants in the Shire. What ails him?"

Huffing exasperatedly, Dori stared at Bella for a moment, measuring her worth. Finally the dwarf begrudgingly spoke up and resumed her ministrations to Ori's brow.

"He ate some mushroom, claimed it to be harmless. He'd been reading a new book and..." She sighed heavily and looked suddenly lost.

"Which mushroom was it?" Bella was already moving towards the firepit and discarded broth, a wooden ladle was still resting in the stagnant supper. She scraped it along the bottom of the pot, bringing the chopped mushrooms, hard beef and various other vegetables up for inspection.

Bella hummed and blocked out Ori's pained noises, concentrating.

She turned to ask Dori another question and a book fell lightly onto her foot when she jostled the log acting as a makeshift seat. Her suspicions were confirmed when she read the name of the book and author. Discarding her findings, Bella flew over the dwarrow's belongings and skidded on her knees to Ori's side, quickly and firmly pressing her fingertips on either side of Ori's throat, her eyes became unfocused while she examined him.

Dori, obviously startled by Bella's sudden panicked movements, grabbed Bella's wrist and forced her to raise her head and meet her eyes.

"The mushroom is poisoning him, it will not kill him immediately but he needs to bring it back up." Dori released Bella as if she had scalded her. "Luckily, his throat hasn't closed up yet. Help me turn him on his side, quickly!"

Dori took to the task fervently, glad to be of some use after simply sitting at her brother's side for so long as he cried out in pain.

Bella wasted no time in prying Ori's mouth open and going about the unpleasant task of convincing Ori's body to release the harmful substance in his stomach.

~◇◇◇~

Once Bella and Dori were confident the Ori was safe, Dori bustled about moving her brother and setting up the bedrolls under the fading light of day. She also helped Bella lead Opal from the road into the relative safety of the clearing. Truly, Bella thought it a miracle that her pony hadn't been snatched by anyone passing, regardless she made haste to care for Opal and give her an extra apple for her patience before pulling some rations and her canteen out to share with Dori before bed, seeing as they had tainted their dinner.

Dori was busy wrapping Ori tightly in his blankets (and no doubt an additional one of Dori's own) so Bella made herself useful and worked on discarding the broth. Dori found her leafing through Ori's book by the relit fire half an hour later.

She sat down heavily, Bella looked at her carefully from the corner of her eye and pointedly pushed a bread roll loaded with cheese and ham across the fallen log towards her. Dori swivelled her head round to stare at the roll and then at Bella who only continued flicking through the pages of the book. In her peripheral, Bella saw Dori's jaw tense as she turned to look over towards Ori, now sleeping peacefully.

The dwarf reached out and grabbed the bread roll.

Bella's lips quirked up into a smile, she coughed to disguise her giddiness and spoke into the silence.

"This was written by a hobbit," She held the book up before tossing it to Dori's feet. "Most hobbits don't like to think of the world outside the Shire, it was written by a hobbit with a hobbits in mind."

Dori, her mouth full of food, raised her brows and shook her head before swallowing her mouthful. 

"What does that mean? Hobbits in mind?"

"Hobbits can't be killed by the food of the earth. That mushroom would only have made me or my kin sleep more soundly for a night."

Dori's fingers clenched around her bread roll.

"But he would've died." The words were clipped and almost emotionless in their delivery, but the dwarf's gaze had wandered once more to the form of her sleeping sibling. Bella bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. Ori had lived to join the quest in her last life, surely someone must've helped, and would've saved him had Bella not been there. It was only logical.

"Eventually, after days, he might have." She confided to Dori, trying to sweeten her words and not add to the woman's grief. "More than enough time to find another who could help."

Dori frowned and turned to Bella once more.

"But you said-" She grunted and found her words. "His throat? You said it would close."

Bella hesitated for a moment before nodding meekly, avoiding Dori's eyes.

The dwarf straightened her back and nodded rather rapidly. Bella could see, reflected in the light of the fire, the glossy glint of unshed tears.

"Then I would've lost him." Dori stated decisively. After a shaky inhale, she laughed humourlessly and tugged sharply at her beard. "All those years, telling him the horrors of the world, teaching him to defend himself..." She stared down into the unfinished sandwich in her hand. "And I would've lost him to a poisonous plant."

Bella could only sit there in silence, she could not explain to Dori her certainty that Ori would not have passed nor did she want to rudely point out that any healers in Needlepoint could likely have helped.

"I owe you his life" Dori had faced Bella, posture straight and face serious. Bella's eyes widened. "He will not grasp the severity of the ordeal, nor the importance of your aid. And so, as his sister and caregiver, whatever you may ask of me, Master Hobbit, I will do."

Bella gasped and floundered for speech, she had not wanted one of her company indebted to her! Finally she spoke only what her mind could conjure.

"You needn't call me Master."

Dori's brow furrowed and she gave a sharp nod.

"Mistress, then."

"No, no! I mean, yes. I- Oh!" Her hands were waving in the air frantically, her distress so evident Dori chuckled lightly at the display before sobering once more.

"You can call me Bella. Belladonna Baggins, at your service!" She hastily attempted a bow, although they were the both of them still seated.

Dori relaxed slightly, hopefully she had rescinded her pledge of servitude after Bella's utter lack of manners or decorum.

Bella's hopes were crushed however, when Dori bowed so low that her nose surely was touching the log between them.

"Dori, son-" She halted, looked up at Bella, and began again. "Dori, daughter of Lori, and truly, Mistress Bella, I am very much at _your_ service."

 

~◇◇◇~

 

Even the furthest lands within the borders of the Shire were safer than the rest of Arda, including their little campsite near Needlepoint despite the higher possibility of travellers. They didn't set up a watch, at least not formally, for all Bella knew Dori hadn't slept a wink. Ori, may the Valar protect him, woke up groggy and parched, his voice crackled harshly when he tried to call for his sister.

The dwarf in question wasn't anywhere in the clearing from what Bella could make out and so, slowly, Bella sat up and reached for her canteen. The movement wasn't subtle enough for Ori to miss it, he flailed around once he recognised a stranger laying amongst his family's encampment.

"Ah! Wha-! I-!" He stared with his large naive eyes, they looked so young, especially when offset by his rather large nose and prominent brow. If Bella didn't already know that Ori could slay a foe with his slingshot alone, not to mention the strength he had inherited alongside Dori , she would find his attempts at intimidation adorable and piteous.

He abruptly raised his chin and looked down at Bella, who's arm was now outstretched offering the water. Despite his slightly quivering bottom lip, Ori found his voice. 

"Who are you? Where is Dori?" Bella smiled, she had always been fond of the scribe, their shared passion for literature had bonded them early on during the quest. His young age (in Dwarven terms) had made him bold towards the lone hobbit, he and the princes had spent endless days teasing and questioning Bella, despite Thorin, Dwalin and Dori attempting to keep them away. In this moment, he was trying so desperately to seem larger and more demanding than his personality would allow.

"My name is Belladonna Baggins." She tried to seem as unthreatening as possible but the attempt was rather fruitless, Ori was distracted, darting his gaze about the campsite in search of Dori. "Your sister appears to have gone for a morning stroll?"

Ori finally gave her his attention, looking baffled and a mite suspicious.

"What?"

The sound of cursing and snapping branches turned both their heads, Dori was wading recklessly through the forestry towards them, upon catching sight of Ori awake she ran over and pressed her hands to his forehead, his cheeks, his throat. Ori relaxed considerably at his sister's ministrations.

"Ori, are you alright? Should you be sitting? Here, drink some water." She forced the nearby canteen into his hands, not even noticing that it belonged to Bella.

"I'm fine, Dori, I-" She forced him to drink before he could continue. "She- she called you my _sister_ , she-"

"Aye, nadadith. She knows." Dori pushed Ori's fringe back. After reassuring herself that Ori's fever had not returned, her face broke out into a brilliant grin. Bella had been informed rather insistently during the quest that the Ri siblings were considered astoundingly beautiful by the dwarven community. Their larger facial features, their intricate braids and thick glossy hair. Their figures, all short and stout were considered fashionable, their lively, passionate natures (even Ori's) was seen as very _dwarven_. Bella could admit that she had rarely seen them as overly gorgeous, as far as she knew, Men, Elves and Hobbits had similar standards of beauty that Dwarrow disregarded.

Still, Dori's relief and affection for her brother illumnated her, and Bella believed she understood in that moment why such a dwarf as Dori was considered ethereal by her people.

They explained to Ori what had happened that previous night, he stammered and blushed and apologized to Dori tearfully, that some mere misinformation had nearly killed him and broken the heart of his sister caused him great sadness and shame as an apprentice scholar and scribe. To Bella, he said his own pledge of servitude, from which she tried once more to dissuade them.

"You owe me nothing, I only did what anyone decent person would!"

"Mistress Bella." Dori gave her a stern look and continued adjusting the mechanisms of the cart, readying it for a day of travel. "I have wandered many years in my work. Even on calmer roads such as this, there a very few decent people."

To that Bella could say little and resigned herself to making various uncomfortable noises whenever the issue was raised. She went about preparing Opal whilst Ori skittered over to help Dori. It was quite obvious that while Dori was experienced in the art of travel, Ori had not yet became as accustomed to the various small tasks necessary on the road. Ducking under his sister's busy arms, he wondered aloud. 

"So if we are to follow Mistress Bella..." He raised a mitten covered hand to bite absent-mindedly at his nails. "Where exactly are we following her to?"

Dori ceased moving, then replied with forced confidence.

"Wherever she wishes to go." They both slowly looked to Bella for her answer.

"You needn't follow me anywhere, although I would not mind the company." Dori raised a bushy eyebrow and exhaled noisily, clearly exasperated. "I am heading toward the Blue Mountains. I seek an audience with the king of Durin's folk. But really you don't have to-"

The siblings had turned to each other at her words, Ori blatantly smiling. Dori coughed to hide her relief and bowed shallowly at Bella. 

"Our family currently resides in Ered Luin, we shall gladly guide you there, Mistress Bella."

"By the Lady, enough with this 'Mistress' talk! Call me Bella! Or, wait-" She cut herself off, twisting her hair over her shoulder. "Call me Bilbo. I will also disguise myself as a male on the journey, to save us all some hassle."

"Oh!" Ori's eyes gleamed, watching Bella pull various clothes from her pack. "Do hobbit women do that when they travel too?"  
Bella laughed and walked into the foliage for a semblance of privacy. She heard Dori manhandle Ori into turning around, calling him various names at his apparent gawking. Bella had no doubt that Ori's mind had been firmly fixated on the cultural happenings of hobbits, rather than any unsavoury thoughts so she simply went about quickly changing into the trousers, waistcoat and jacket she had brought. Her original linen shirt would serve it's purpose for another day at least.

"I imagine they would if travelling was commonplace." She emerged from her partial privacy, twisting her long hair tight and pinning it up as best she could with the limited thirteen hairpins she had thought to bring. Her mother had always worn a hat of some sort when she travelled, Bella had not known to think this far ahead on her first quest and had been firmly advised on how to wear her hair from nigh every dwarf in the company within three weeks on the road. After having roamed Arda well into her old age, Bella considered styling her hair to be quiet 'old hat', having practically perfected the art by now. Her messy curls hid the true length of it when she had it twisted up and pinned to the back of her head, her ears and features were quite feminine but most outside of the Shire simply thought that to mean all the gentle folk looked similarly delicate.

Bella temporarily threw her skirts over Opal's saddle while she firmly tied a scarf around her hips to bear her mother's knives. Ori drew her attention once more.

"What is that on your skirt? On the hemline?"

Bella and Dori both looked to where he pointed, there was indeed a stain on her worn old gardening skirt, unlike any other.

It was, rather embarrassingly, a remnant of Ori's unfortunate dinner. Dori made a grating noise deep in her throat, obviously scandalized. Ori only watched innocently.

"Pick any fabric!" Dori barked at her, gesturing avidly to the cart as she stormed over to snatch away Bella's old skirt. "I shall make you a new one!"

"Come now, Dori. It only needs a wash, you don't have to make me a new one." Bella tried to claim the skirt back but the dwarf held it up high above her reach, an embarrassed flush high on her cheeks. Bella rocked back down onto her heels after her attempts to steal it back failed. She planted her hands onto her hips. "And what if I simply don't pick a fabric?" She challenged.

Dori cocked her head.

"Then I shall pick one for you." 

Ori, still bustling about the cart, gasped happily. 

"Oh, Dori has such an eye for things like that! Mistress Be- I mean, Bilbo- If I were you, I'd simply let her choose for you anyway!"

Dori puffed up with pride and inclined her head back towards the cart as if to include Ori's words in her argument.

Bella sighed and resumed packing the last of her belongings and, with Dori's help, swung up into Opal's saddle.

~◇◇◇~

They spoke much on the journey to Ered Luin. Well, Ori and Bella spoke, Dori mostly guided them on the road and kept a keen eye out for bandits. Bella learnt of Dori's business in weaving and dealing fabrics, one of her regular customers was none other than Mister Marigold. Ori had just taken up an apprenticeship as a scribe that autumn previous, but as part of his learning had decided to work as a book-keeper and journalist whilst accompanying his sister on her rounds. He had been documenting the lives of those they had encountered along the way for leisure.

The subject turned, as it often had on the trip to Erebor, with the culture and customs of hobbits.

"Why do hobbits not travel often?"

"Are you descended from Men?"

"How can you eat poisonous mushrooms and live?"

"Why do you not wear boots?"

After patiently explaining as best she could on the habits of hobbits, and reminding Ori rather firmly at times of _tact_ , he asked:

"Do you have your own language?"

Dori sharply turned to face them and admonished her brother well with a disappointed look alone.

"Well, you could say we have two?"

Now both dwarves were staring at her.

Dori, her voice halting occasionally, asked if Bella should be telling them of this.

"Well it's no real secret," She happily replied. "The only reason most do not know is because they do not think to ask." Seeing Ori's fingers twitching in her peripheral, Bella smirked and told him he may write this down. He almost fell off the cart in his haste to grab his journal.

"Neither of them are truly speech as you know it, they are both symbolic and used to display intentions or tell stories." She paused to let Ori write, Dori frowned and grunted.

"I don't follow."

"One is the language of flowers, each flower has a different meaning. For example, a red rose would mean 'love' or 'I love you'."

"Alright."

"And the other is the language of dance. Again, certain movements symbolise different things. This," She extended one arm towards her companions and waved her other backwards over her head slowly. "Means 'I enjoy your company', when paired with other moves it can mean friendship or love."

Dori slowly nodded, Ori, who had paused to watch Bella's gesture, resumed writing passionately, he didn't even look up to ask his questions.

"And this is commonplace in the Shire?"

"Well, we dance at every gathering. The host will often lead the ritual dances to Yavanna, it is a group dance, rather than partnered. But every hobbit is taught how to."

Ori looked overjoyed, elated with this sudden exotic knowledge.

"I have a book back home on the most well-known routines," Bella prodded. "Should you like it."

He blinked owlishly at her, dumbfounded. Bella smiled, slightly mischievous, in reply.

~◇◇◇~

They rode for seven days, on the second day Bella thought to ask Dori for lessons on hand-to-hand combat. She had been maintaining her mother's exercise routines (alongside the various motions she had originally learnt herself) in the early morning, but her current exercise only helped maintain muscle and stamina, it did not help her much in the way of self-defence. Dori had looked at Bella, surprised and slightly disbelieving at her eagerness, though the expression was overshadowed by Ori's look of absolute horror over her shoulder.

And so, the journey that could've taken only four days, took a week. Every day, when evening drew near they made camp and trained Bella in combat, whose skill was nothing compared to their legendary strength. However Dori had started to nod gently in the twilight whenever Bella learnt a hold correctly or managed to flip Ori over onto the forest floor, only serving to convince Bella of her growing improvement.

They found conversation came easily amongst them with every day that passed, soon they even saw fit to tell Bella of Nori, the middle Ri sibling.

Ori told Bella of Nori's quick wit and stealth, joyously recounting some of the shenanigans he had gotten out of. Dori would never comment on those stories but her disapproval was apparent in her silence. She only mentioned that Nori might "teach you how to use those knives properly", an idea Bella was eager to see occur.

So eager was she, that when they had finally reached Ered Luin, Bella thought she was imagining Nori when she first saw him.

The Blue Mountains had once been grand, but the dwarrow had quickly moved on, finding home in different distant halls, leaving Ered Luin to fall to neglect.

Only two of the seven clans had remained, though their numbers had quickly diminished to mere thousands of dwarrow between them. In their crumbling hills they had apparently found a decent living, but that was before the majority of Durin's folk found them. They were welcomed, of course, no dwarf could turn their people away from those same mountains that the Seven Fathers had risen from, but their sudden numbers hadn't helped the natives with their already sparse resources.

Now many homes were carved into the ledges and sides of the mountain's themselves, rather than within. And many more houses simply lay along the pathways in the valleys, much like the towns of men. They were well-crafted, Bella had always held much respect for their skill and expected no less, but even the best craftsmen could do little with sub-par equipment and supplies.

Occasionally as they passed Bella spied a few attempts at farming, small gardens and plots with sad-looking vegetation. When she inquired about it, Dori admitted that most food was given in payment by the Men and elves in the Gulf of Lhun, it seemed other than livestock the dwarven community had little in the way of food. She had suspected as much.

Bella was sufficiently gawked at, even with her ears mostly covered by her bundled hair, she must have been a peculiar sight to many, any playing children were quickly ushered inside, protected from her gaze. Many stared at her distrustfully but none were so bold as to approach, likely believing her to be a customer of the Ri's and unwilling to drive away potential business.

Neither of her companions had asked Bella on her business with Durin's folk, but at Bella's urging Dori led them deeper into the town, towards the various doors into the mountains. The doors were heavy and open, though most likely because they could not be physically closed, and within was a large cavernous room, decorated lightly with weathered carvings and lanterns, at the end of the room was another door, wooden with brass fixings, closed. 

"When the Longbeards arrived a system of governing was put in place, if you wish to speak to a leader and their council, you may write your name onto that list over there." Dori gestured to a small table to the left of the door, sure enough a list of names and a quill lay there. "You request the leader of your choice and, should they agree to hear you, they will send a guardsman with the time of your audience." Bella nodded and took a step towards the table, then halted.

"But how will they know where to find me?"

Dori snorted.

"There are many ways a dwarf would go about leaving their destination but I doubt you will have that struggle, You are a lone hobbit here, after all." Bella gestured her head in agreement though her face must've held onto her hesitance because Dori huffed. 

"If you wish, you may write 'staying with the family Ri' to ease your discomfort."

Startled, Bella spun to face Dori.

"You would let me stay with you?"

"Of course. Did you think I would let you camp by the riverside? I would remind you, you saved Ori's life."

Bella winced.

"I will repay you for your kindness regardless. Thank you very much, Master Dori."

She only waved Bella's words away and turned to walk out towards the cart. They had parked it, and Opal, a few dozen yards down the road to avoid foot traffic and braver thieves.

Bella, left in the silence of the room, quickly went about adding her name to the long list. It seemed, after putting their names, many had given a title of some sort, either a familial line or an occupation. Bella pondered hard on what she should put, surely the name 'Bilbo Baggins' was bizarre enough to guarantee her an audience? In the end she decided to be thorough, listing 'Ambassador of the Shire' as her occupation (though it was not yet _technically_ true) and 'potential trade' as her reason for seeking an audience. 

Her rounded writing looked quite odd against the other sharp letters, some had even written in Khuzdul, or so she assumed for she could not understand it. Bella stared for a moment, lit only in the light of the nearby lantern, listening to the distant bustle outside, before turning and breathing hard. She had thought, for only a moment, that it was likely an audience was taking place _right now,_ meaning that the king of Durin's line was likely sat in the next room, beyond that wooden door. Thorin could be only a few yards away.

Shaking her head firmly, Bella stepped out into the street. Evening was well upon them, the clouds were painted pink from the setting sun and the only clear light came from the occasional torch on the mountainside or the open doorway of a tavern. Bella cursed at the sight of dwarrow, that she could not see half as clearly in the dark as they had always been obvious, but it had never caused her fear like it did now, she almost wished she had asked Dori to stay with her.

It was as she was passing one of those few distant tavern doorways that a figure, taller than her and silent like near no dwarf ever was, bumped into her.

They grabbed her arm, likely to steady themselves, and had almost released her when the tavern door burst open onto the street. Bella, who's throat had already tightened in terror, let out a quick whimper when the hand suddenly tightened once more.

"Thief! I saw you!" The second dwarf, the one not holding her cried out. In her confusion, Bella almost believed it to directed at her, despite that being terribly unlikely as she hadn't _yet_ stolen anything.

The dwarf holding her scoffed, it was overly loud in the previous quite of the night.

"You didn't see me doing anything. I've been out here the whole time."

"You were inside!" The other insisted, nigh manic. "You were conning good folk outta coin!"

"I've done no such thing." The hand holding her was still quite tight but the dwarf's voice was calm and level. "I was out here, walkin'"

The other patrons had started to peek out into the night, watching. It led to a few windows being opened and ultimately, more light poured out. Revealing to Bella the identity of her assailant.

"Excuse me!" She cried, channelling the arrogant attitude of her various family. "That was terribly rude, to accuse him so!"

Every head turned to face her, even Nori, holding onto her still, looked at her briefly before facing his accuser confidently. The dwarf in the doorway appeared to be wearing a uniform of some kind, likely a guardsman. Of course Nori would find such trouble. The guard looked at her, apparently he hadn't even seen her before, then he disregarded her.

"You don't know this fiend, he deserves my suspicion-"

"Then you admit it was nothing more than suspicion!" Bella demanded. The guard gaped a tad, Bella pulled Nori closer to herself. "As well you should! For this nice man has been escorting me home."

Nori stood up a little straighter and inclined his head. Bella continued before he could make an absurd addition to her story.

"He and his family have been journeying with me these last few days."

The guard had ceased gawking and instead had began to seethe at her.

"Then surely you could tell me his name, since you are so well acquainted." He spat, obviously thinking Bella cornered.

"I will tell you, if only so you learn the name of the dwarf you so wrongly accused of theft." She raised her chin, looking down her pointed nose at him with apparent disdain. Lobelia would be proud. She turned to her newest companion, who only looked at her with knowing resignation, she felt his fingers flex as he readied himself to flee thee scene. "Master Nori has my utmost respect, I would ask you to apologise for your impudent behaviour."

Nori relaxed only marginally in her hold, the guardsman however, tensed even further and growled at Nori.

"Then I suppose you can introduce me to this outsider, _Master_ Nori?"

The Ri brother could only raise an eyebrow in reply before Bella interrupted.

"I can introduce _myself_ , thank you very much! My name is Bilbo Baggins, I am acting as an ambassador for the Shire, you can send word to my grandfather the Thain if you will not take _my_ word for it, Master Dwarf! Goodnight to you!"

She nodded sharply to the guard, all the while internally cursing Nori, she had not wanted her name to be brought into such strife already, at least not before her meeting with Thorin. Quickly, before either dwarf could gather their wits, Bella had tugged Nori into a brisk trot down the road. 

As soon as Nori considered them safe from prying eyes and ears, he had Bella pushed into the nearest wall.

"How do you know my name, halfling?" He demanded, eyes sharp and calculating. Bella sagged against the wall, unimpressed and rather tired.

"It was not all a lie, your brother and sister have been travelling with me this last week." She stated. "And Ori likes to talk about you, and you quick wits in avoiding trouble." Here, she smirked and wagged a finger. "You're welcome, by the way."

Nori bristled and stepped away.

"I would of thought of somethin'" He grumbled, louder he said. "Doesn't explain how you knew I was me."

Bella hummed, stalling.

"I suppose you sound very similar to your family?" She bit back a laugh at his unimpressed expression, even he knew that his accent was quite different to the purposefully clear language used by his siblings.

After a moment's pause, he sagged and stepped back once more further into the street.

"Fine, don't tell me. But if you're trouble, mind, I'll have you far away from my family."

Bella nodded demurely, to which Nori only sighed harder. He jerked his chin forwards and started walking. Bella quickly linked her arm into his unwilling one and attempted to match his pace, chuckling all the while.

"My family wait just down here." He informed her, well, it was nice to know she hadn't been completely lost. "Maybe they can tell me if what you say is true."

"What? _You_ don't trust _me_?" She feigned horror.

Nori's laughter lasted until they had finally reunited with the rest of his family.

 

~◇◇◇~

A guard knocked on the door to the Ri's modest home that next day at dawn.

All four of them ceased eating the bland porridge Dori had prepared, Ori and Bella shared glances when Nori excused himself and swiftly moved into the back room. Dori, approaching the door, was already cursing his name.

The guard said nothing, only handed Dori a folded piece of paper, nodded and strode away down the path.

Dori turned, blinking blearily down at the paper as she closed the door. Suddenly, she jolted, wakefulness seeping into her eyes.

"It's for you, Bella."

"What?" Surely her family did not need her to return before business was over. But who else would have sent her a letter. Quickly pacing towards Dori, still leaning against the door, Bella plucked the note from her lax grip. It read:

_To a Master Bilbo Baggins,  
_

_Acting Ambassador of the Shire._

_Your meeting with the ruler of Durin's folk has been scheduled for twelve o'clock today. Please present yourself at midday before the door to the council chambers where a guard will escort and announce you to those present._

_Good day to you,  
_

_Balin, son of Fundin,  
_

_First Advisor and Councilman of Durin's folk._

Bella's knees threatened to buckle, it was only Ori's quick thinking that had her sat once more at the table. Dori was in a similar state of shock. Bella slowly turned to her.

"Do they often respond so quickly?"

Dori snapped to attention at her voice.

"You are the ambassador for the Shire?" She demanded, searching Bella's face for some form of jest. Bella could only flush and scoff lightly.

"It sounds far more important than it really is, the Shire isn't-"

"You are hear as a _political representative_ of your people?" Her voice had risen in both pitch and volume.

"Well, yes. But honestly-"

"I have only served you porridge!" Dori was nearly shrieking now, she jumped up and skittered around the sparse kitchen area, searching for a more impressive breakfast. Ori was roped in soon enough and Bella simply let them hover for now. Her mind was now elsewhere.

It was just after eight o'clock, in less than four hours she would speak before the council and king of Durin's people.

In less than four hours she would see Balin at the thrones side, and no doubt Dwalin would loiter by the door, casting an intimidating figure.

In less than four hours she would see Thorin Oakenshield once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTENTIAL TRIGGERS EXPLAINED  
> Ori has unknowingly eaten a poisonous mushroom, he needs to vomit in order for it to leave his digestive system. He is mostly delirious and Bella has to trigger his gag reflex in order for him to retch.
> 
> I super hope that was written clinically enough to help? I'm so sorry if not.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway Hey! It's been about 2 weeks once more, sorry!   
> Good news is that I'm getting to my favourite parts in the next few chapters and I have 2 weeks off work in which to write, so that's good right?  
> Once again sorry if I ignored your comment, I'll get on that now. I just needed to not get complacent so by guilting myself about your comments I convince myself to write. That's probably not the best way to do it but eh.  
> Please point out any mistakes in format or typos or anything, it all helps! I swear!  
> Thank you so much if you've kudos'ed, commented or bookmarked this story so far, it means so much to me!  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a practically perfect day!


	7. The Leader of Durin's Folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A formal and informal chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, 6k of politics ahead!  
> Props if you find the Star Trek AOS quote

The morning passed quickly. The Ri family had done all they could to prepare Bella, teaching her vital dwarven etiquette and even loaning her a family bead (which she wore round her neck). Apparently this represented their acting as her 'sponsors', claiming responsibility of her as an outsider while she remained in Ered Luin. Dori had lamented that a person of Bella's status had been forced to rely on their humble family, rather than one of nobility. Not that she considered her family shameful, they were descendants of Durin's line, Dori had elaborated. And, other than Nori's activities, they had nothing to feel ashamed of, even the royal line were forced to work in this economy. It was simply a matter of status that Bella be represented as highly as she deserved.  
Bella had spent near a half hour reassuring Dori that she felt very adequately sponsored by their hard-working and honest family. Nori had snorted at her flattery.  
But there is only so many hours in a day and those four had flown fast. Now Bella stood nervously before a silent guard (thankfully _not_ the one from Nori's encounter that previous night), as he watched her from under his bushy brows with an impassive expression, from where he reclined on the wall next to the large brass-covered door.

Still dressed as 'Bilbo' of course, Bella began to fidget, twining her fingers and shifting her weight for she had no skirts to occupy her hands.

What would Thorin think of her request, she wondered? He had been rather scornful during their first meeting, although that was likely due to his irritation of her inexperience (which she no longer possessed, thank the Lady) and his fierce need to reclaim Erebor.

But the quest would not come for years yet, would this young king be centred by the council, surrounded by his kin, or would he be restless and bitter after the hardships they faced here in the Blue Mountains?

So lost in thought of angry kings and lost princes was she, that Bella hadn't noticed her hand as it migrated towards her waistcoat pocket. In fact, it was only when her searching fingers found nothing that she blinked back into awareness.

The door before her opened slightly just as she wretched her hand out with a shudder. Even now, that blasted ring haunted her.

The guard turned his head, looking into the small opening. The room beyond was quiet bar a few hushed words, the guard nodded and turned back to her. Wordlessly, he jerked his head towards the door, which swung open slowly as she stepped closer.

The audience chamber was large, only slightly smaller than the entirety of Bag End, and sparsely lit with torches adorning the walls and stood surrounding the council of Durin's folk on their tall tables.

The tables formed a U-shape, With the furthest table facing Bella slightly raised above the others, there was a larger chair, a throne, directly in front of where Bella knew she must stand. It was occupied. 

Suddenly overwhelmed, Bella raised her chin but kept her eyes downcast and strode into the room.

The councilmen ceased their whispers as she drew closer, obviously not aware of Bella's superior hearing. She had known of their inherent distrust already, it did not surprise her or break her stride to hear it now.

In the new silence, Bella came to a halt before the throne, observed on all sides. Shoulders squared and hands clenched nervously at her sides Bella bowed deeply.

"Long live the line of Durin!" She declared clearly, continuing as she straightened herself. "The Shire and it's Thain send good will and tidings to the dwarrow of Ered Luin, and their leader Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror..."

After reciting her formal niceties Bella breathed deeply and forced herself to look up at Thorin.

"Oh." She exclaimed, her nerves left her as she hastened to correct herself. "My apologies, Princess Dis, daughter of Durin's line. It is an honour-"

Around the chamber, guards drew their weapons but did not advance on Bella, waiting for the word of their lady.

In her last life, Bella had returned to Erebor twice more after the quest. Each time more of her friends had left for their Maker's Halls. She had seen Dain's rule, been welcomed by him in front of his vast court happily as a friend and ally of their people, and at his right hand sat Dis, Lady Under The Mountain, Dain's first advisor. Bella's eyes had always been drawn to her, for her similar looks to her brother, or because her solemn nature had reflected Bella's own, Bella had never been certain. Back then, with Erebor reclaimed she had been dressed as befitting her station, in the customary blue and silver, armour polished, beads and braids perfectly placed. All her beautiful adornments had only emphasised her severe countenance, her isolated life.

She had wandered the halls of her fathers, her family, with no family to share it with beyond busy or distant cousins.

Much like Bella had in Bag End.

They had shared luncheon frequently during Bella's visit, sharing tales and sorrows.

However, when Bella returned for her second visit, Dis had passed on too.

Now, sat before Bella on her throne as Thorin's proxy, dressed in her brother's armour, leading their lost people, Dis looked more lively than Bella had ever seen her in Erebor. Her hair was longer than Thorin's, she wore it pulled back from her face, two large braids fell over her shoulders but the rest cascaded down her back. Her beard was nearly as short as her brother's, save for two small twisted braids, each with a bead.

Aside from that she resembled Thorin so closely that Bella was not surprised at the baffled reactions of the council to Bella's comment.

The lady in question only raised her brow in query and waved her guards down.

"I spent quite some time on this attire, Master Hobbit." Dis sighed, blatantly disappointed. "Kindly explain how you knew it to be false."

Around them the dwarrow started squabbling, they only quietened when Bella cast her gaze their way in order to stare back at her in suspicion. Meeting Dis' eyes again, Bella let a small smile play across her lips.

"You could call it a woman's intuition."

A beat passed, then another. Then Dis released a bellowing laugh. Head thrown back, her hand came to cover her eyes when her laughter subsided into breathy chuckles. Bella let herself smile more genuinely at her mirth.

"Allow me to introduce myself, your highness."

Dis gestured for her to do so.

"My name is Belladonna Baggins, granddaughter of Thain Gerontius Took."

Dis looked curious and traded a dubious look with the advisor to her right, Bella realised with a start that it was Balin, watching her with an unnerving lack of emotion.

"The Thain," Dis mused. "He is your king?"

"No, my lady." Bella countered, Dis slumped back, relieved. "He is our military leader, and the leader in Westfarthing." At Dis confused expression, Bella elaborated. "That is, he rules, in a sense, over a quarter of the Shire regularly. In times of great crisis however, he would perhaps act as the leader of the Shire as a whole." Silence met Bella's explanation. She hesitated a second, then attempted to simplify. "Hobbits do not have royalty."

Balin cleared his throat and looked to Dis, who nodded him forwards. He addressed Bella.

"And this Thainship, it is hereditary, I assume?" At Bella's nod, he and Dis shared another, slightly more alarmed look. "And you are his descendant? Granddaughter, I believe you said."

"Aye, Master Dwarf. My mother is his eldest daughter, I am her only child." Bella knew now why they had reacted so strangely.

"Then you are a princess of your land."

Bella inhaled and steeled herself to face the wilful stubbornness of dwarrow.

"Even if we had royalty, which we do not." She looked at Balin pointedly, he looked unperturbed. "I would not be a candidate for the Thainship-"

"Because you are a woman." Dis interrupted, looking mildly disgusted. Bella tried not to bristle at the interruption or the casual prejudice.

"No, my lady. Because he has twelve children, my mother is his eighth."

Dumbfounded, the twelve dwarrow stared at her, with good reason. Bella suddenly remembered the rarity dwarf children were. She had perhaps made this slightly awkward, she hadn't wanted to discuss the 'superiority' of hobbits, for that is what they shall hear. Some dwarrow heard insult where there was none.

"I am instead the heir of my father's family and estate. Which brings me to my business here."

The shift was palpable, every dwarf in attendance took on a more political disposition, the scribe at the end of the table was gestured to begin taking notes. Dis rested her hands along the arms of her throne and nodded for Bella to speak her cause.

"I have recently, fortunately, became the owner of a substantial amount of land. Around a third of it has been farmed already, however the rest I plan to have some new smials, ah, our houses, built."

The only sound was that of the scribe taking their notes. Bella gave him a moment to catch up.

"I have heard of the expertise of the dwarrow, especially that of Durin's folk. It is my desire to hire a few carpenters and metalsmiths from your kin to work under my employment for a time."

The council broke into murmurs once more, most eyes seemed to trail to two of the councilmen in particular. Dis tugged at her beard braids lightly in thought.

"These homes of yours, I imagine you have some already? Who built those? Do you have no craftsmen amongst your kin?"

"Our skill lies in the land, although some of us are architects, none of us possesses the skill to build a smial. In the past we have called on the men of Bree-" 

At least four separate patronising snorts sounded from the Dwarrow, one even came from a guard at the back of the room. Bella nodded in understanding.

"Obviously we all know of the arrogance and greed of Men. They overcharge for poor work and believe that due to our private nature, hobbits will not seek better alternative."

"Aye, the selfishness of Men knows no bounds, we understand your plight." Dis nodded in acknowledgement.

"Indeed, but beyond that, when they work, our womenfolk must hide away for fear of grasping hands and harsh words, if not worse crimes." Outraged, Dis sprung from her chair and grasped the hilt of her sword, fury shadowed her face, and the faces of many in the room.

"And rather than protect your women, they are forced to cower?"

"There is a reason we are labelled 'gentle folk', beyond the rangers we have little to protect us. We are not warriors, Lady Dis." Bella beseeched her, stepping closer. "But I understand dwarrow consider women as equals."

Balin stepped forward as Dis turned from Bella. The scribe still scribbled away.

"Lady Baggins, we understand your concerns." He looked to Dis and, after a look Bella couldn't see from her position below them, gave a nod and continued. "And perhaps the dwarrow of Durin's folk are the correct people to remedy this situation but," He held his hands out before clasping them before him. "There is still the matter of payment."

Oh, the dwarrow of Erebor.

"Yes, of course. I would personally ask that a contract be written up, if that is acceptable." 

Balin beamed, clearly impressed.

"Oh! Of course, there are many skilled scholars and accountants in our numbers to write one up." He was quick to reassure her.

"It is convenient then that I am rather proficient in debts and credits myself." She smiled knowingly, they would be hard pressed to con her out of her coin, and hopefully after this warning they would be less likely to try. "However, before we get to that, I thought perhaps you might be willing to consider an alternative method of payment."

Dis looked back at Bella from over her shoulder.

"What did you have in mind, if not coin?"

"Hobbits are skilled with the land, as you are with stone, it comes from _our_ maker, the Green Lady."

"The Mother of Growing Things?" Dis turned to face her.

"Yes. She taught us well. Forgive me, but I noticed your attempts at farming do not seem...fruitful." Dis raised her eyebrows at Bella incredulously. Bella quickly continued. "Much like our attempts at building have, you see? I believe that a trade would benefit us all."

"You speak of food."

"Yes, my lady."

Dis stared at her for a hard moment, then she gestured to her own throat.

"I see you are sponsored by the children of Lori, are they hosting you for your stay?"

Bella hesitated, they hadn't discussed it but it was likely true, especially after the whole 'servitude' situation. It would look bad to seem uncertain.

"Yes, my lady. They have been very accommodating and informative."

Dis smirked, before her smile turned more genuine.

"You and your sponsors are invited to dinner at my house tonight, a guardsman will retrieve you all at around six o'clock."

Suddenly her Baggins' politeness kicked in.

"Oh! Well, thank you kindly for the invitation. I'm sure my hosts will also be delighted to attend, should I bring anything?"

Dis laughed once more and Bella realised the absurdity of offering to _bring something_ after a week on the road.

"No, Lady Baggins. You need only bring yourself and your hosts. Good day to you."

An obvious dismissal, Bella bowed again and nodded to the council as a whole.

"And to you, Lady Dis, councilmen. Thank you again for hearing my cause."

Dis nodded and turned away, Bella did the same and briskly made her retreat.

~◇◇◇~ 

 

Upon hearing about the invitation, each Ri sibling reacted differently, Nori with concern and wariness, Dori with panic and false confidence, Ori with naive joy and gratitude.

They passed an hour simply discussing Bella's time before the council, and then another half hour on her intended business with Durin's folk in general.

Then Nori decided he had business elsewhere to take care of, so after a tense moment where Dori insisted her brother not turn up late to dinner and embarrass them all, he left.  
Leaving Dori, Ori and Bella to visit the marketplace without him. They managed to bargain for enough food for a week, Bella had confused the poor merchant into lowering the price, she felt that she could've pushed for lower but she didn't want to leave him destitute. Dori and Ori had only watched her work with mouths agape, eventually Bella confided that her grandmother had taught her to haggle. 

An hour before the guardsman appeared to lead them to dinner, Nori returned, covered in dust. Dori had shrieked and shoved a basin of water his way. They had barely finished rebraiding his hair (an activity Bella knew better than to look at) when three loud clear knocks fell on their door.

Ori bounded to answer it despite Dori's strangled yell, and there in the doorway stood Dwalin, sans guard uniform but wearing a scowl.

"Good evening Master Dwalin!" Ori chirped cheerfully, Bella and Dori quickly echoed the sentiment, Dwalin grunted and nodded at them, when his eyes landed on Nori, his scowl deepened.

"You got here quick." Dwalin commented dryly.

"I don't know what you mean, _Master_ Dwalin." Nori went so far as to slide past Dwalin into the darkening street. Dwalin's eyes fell on the dusty basin on the table, he hummed shortly and led them down the street.

Ori filled the silence on the way to Dis' home happily, telling Dwalin of his travels with Dori and his new knowledge on hobbits. The guard kept his gaze ahead and only grunted every so often but once they had arrived at a sturdy-looking house, Bella saw him cast Ori a small smile before gently pushing the young scribe into the home.

"Lady Baggins, Master Dori, Nori, Ori." Dis greeted all of them individually. "Welcome to my home, please make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, my lady. Though please, now that we aren't stood before the council, call me Bella."

Dis hummed and then inclined her head, leading them further into her home, where a table sat bearing a decently sized meal, certainly more than the six of them would need.

"Mistress Bella. You've already met Balin, our advisor." She nodded to the other side of the room where Balin stood inside the doorway to another room, he smiled politely when Bella greeted him.

"Good evening, Lady Baggins." He greeted the Ri family cordially before turning to Dis. "The boys are almost finished with their studies, they'll join us here shortly."

Dis smiled and sat at the head of the table, this area had been cleared of food and instead bore only two stacks of paper. Bella's mind was focused on something other than business, however,

_The boys...  
_

"Your children?" Bella asked with forced casualness, moving to stand beside Dis.

"Yes, Fili and Kili." Dis was shuffling a few documents around, she didn't look up to answer Bella. "Balin is teaching them currently, they are both nearly of age and are the heirs of Durin's line." Now Dis raised her eyes to meet Bella's, she sighed through a smile. "They are also two very silly boys."

Bella laughed and tried not to let any sadness seep into her expression.

"Yes, I think I know their kind."

"Well, If we're all ready we can resume our business." Balin called merrily, moving to sit at Dis' right and then gesturing for Bella and the Ri's to also sit. Dwalin stalked to stand behind his brother, arms crossed and near always casting his suspicious glare over Nori, who pretended not to notice.

For the next hour they negotiated, Bella would employ a group of dwarrow (approximately nine), all smiths and carpenters, she would house and feed them whilst they worked in the Shire. Bella took this opportunity to explain that the workers could take work beyond her own requests if they were offered, but due to the stigma of outsiders in the Shire, such requests from the other hobbits were unlikely. She explained that her family wished to expose the more conservative-minded hobbits to the benefits of dwarven craftsmen and trade without pressuring them to personally participate in this transaction. Bella's land would, hopefully, pave the way for more hobbits to accept and hire dwarven help. Yet, if things did not go to plan, no-one except Bella would gain any backlash.

When Bella had finished saying her piece, Dis and Balin looked rather uneasy.

"Are you certain this is wise, Mistress Bella? Our men will not be driven out?"

"You all have my absolute oath and word, should any hobbit attempt to disrupt the trade and work, or, Lady forbid, harm a dwarf, then _I_ shall be the one to drive _them_ out." Bella had stood to give emphasis on the severity of her words. "There is strength in unity. The Shire will come to see that."

Dwalin had stood up from where he'd been slumped against the wall. "Well said, Lady Baggins. Should Lady Dis prefer, one of my men could-"

Directly behind Bella, at least three pieces of furniture clattered and two harmonious voices yelped in pain and outrage. Beside her, Dis sighed heavily and took the tankard of mead Balin had dutifully passed over.

Bella turned to look, there in the doorway Balin had first stood in, lay Fili and Kili. Spread atop the fallen remains of a writing desk, stool, and some sort of chest of drawers, they both wore identical wide-eyed looks of complete innocence, despite the collateral damage surrounding them.

"Were you attempting to pry open my drawers again or have you grown more creative since yesterday?" Dis called.

"I- Spuh- Psah- Amad!" Kili fumbled before settling on his usual wounded facade. Hand held to his chest theatrically, he sat up only to swoon onto Fili and send them both back down again. "We were on our way to welcome our new illustrious guests and-"

"You tripped and fell in such a glorious fashion you managed to knock down a desk as big as myself?" Bella had not thought before she had opened her mouth but, at Dis' smirk, found herself relaxed enough to settle into the banter. It was better to distract herself with that rather than let her mind spiral into sadness, she had been dwelling on such things silently for an hour after all. Seeing their mannerisms, seeing their _faces_ had cast a wave of grief and guilt over Bella. The most devastating was perhaps witnessing Dis' gentle teasing, having only ever met the princess after their passing, Bella hadn't been privy to this side of her before now. She sent one more quick prayer of thanks to the Valar that she had been given this second chance.

"I'll have you know-!" Kili continued carelessly, lightly wrestling with his brother. Then he seemed to recognise her voice as one, unknown. "Wait, who are you?" He said stupidly, Fili shoved him aside to finally stand up and Bella waited for Kili to eventually do the same before replying.

"Why, I'm your illustrious guest, of course!"

"Oh!" Kili stared at her a moment, Dis began to snigger into her mead. It was apparent on Kili's face that he had suddenly realised the consequences of his actions, potentially offending a foreign business-woman. "Umm-"

Fili elbowed his brother and dropped into a brief bow, which Kili soon mirrored.

"Forgive my brother, Princess Hobbit. I'm afraid he is only as wise as he is beautiful."

"Hey!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, you may call me Bella." She replied with a smile, before looking to Dis in her peripheral and asking, lowly. "Does he realise that by reacting badly to his brother's statement, he is the one insulting himself?"

Their mother only grinned and shook her head, holding a hand up as if to say _'Who knows?'_

"Boys, you have more than one guest tonight." Dwalin growled.

Kili sauntered closer to them all, charming grin in place as he eyed the Ri siblings. Unbeknownst to him, Fili and Dis had both thrown their gazes heavenward at his antics. Bella snorted.

"How could I forget?" Kili wondered cheerfully, bowing slowly in front of Dori. "Good evening, Master Dori." He murmured lowly.

"Aye, good evening, lad. Enough of this nonsense, kindly sit down."

Kili pouted greatly as he rounded the table to sit opposite Nori, who smirked at the young princes with false pity.

Fili, already seated at Balin's side, grinned mischieviously.

"He's always had a thing for redheads. And older women." He whispered conspiratorially.Bella choked on a snort, _if only they knew._

The older prince then leaned over his teacher's shoulder to read at the titles of the documents.

"What are we talking about?" He asked the table at large, seeming genuinely interested. Instead of answering the lad, Balin flushed.

"Lady Baggins, forgive me. We thought perhaps the young princes could sit in on our discussions, with your consent of course."

"Oh, of course!" Bella reassured him before the princes could even look to her beseechingly. Grinning sharply at the two, Bella teased them. "Will they be making contributions or simply observing?"

At her question the boys shared an utterly alarmed look, which Bella and Dis found _utterly_ hilarious. Balin choked on his own laughter but rushed to set the lads at ease.

"Nay, simply observing. We thought exposing them to such business would benefit them in their studies, foreign politics and trade negotiations, you understand."

"Of course. Let them discover for themselves the tedious nature of such work."

And so they did, sinking further in their seats as time passed and deals were made, the boys (Ori included) slowly shifted their attentions to the food. Bella saw their eyes glaze over, even Dwalin, the ever vigilant warrior, appeared to have let his mind wander.

When Balin clapped his hands decisively, the four dwarrow jolted back into focus and attempted, badly, to pretend they had been listening the entire time. Bella had much more experience daydreaming in the face of boring discussion (Lady knows she had learnt much in the face of her extended Baggins family), and in that moment she vowed to give the young princes lessons, if only for diplomatic reasons.

"Your alternative payment-" Balin recited.

"Sounds intriguing." Kili leered towards Bella, she raised an unimpressed eyebrow in reply.

"It is the food we've been conferring about for half an hour, Kili." Dis intervened, her son smiled sheepishly, no doubt internally berating himself.

"Your alternative payment consists of seventy percent of the produce and grains of your own farmland in 'Overhill' that can be preserved into the late autumn and throughout the winter." Bella nodded. "This includes but is not limited to: Parsnips, Potatoes, Carrots, Beets, Onions, Garlic, Pumpkins, Wheat, Cabbages and herbs. However at the request of the settlement of dwarrow in Ered Luin, a small portion of these may be traded with other local landowners in exchange for Apples, Pears and any other produce that cannot be produced upon your own land for some time." Balin leaned closer to Bella. "Of course, should any portion of the crops fall short of your expectations, or, Mahal forbid, a natural grievance occur, these terms can be negotiated at a different time of convenience." Bella smiled and nodded her understanding. Balin returned her grin before sitting back and addressing Dis. "Princess Dis, do you agree and accept these terms?"

"I, Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, Princess of Durin's bloodline, hereby agree and accept the terms stated." She declared solemnly. The grand display was ruined however, when she met Bella's eyes and winked merrily.

"Then sign here." Balin pointed to a line at the bottom of the contract. As she did, he turned to Bella. "Lady Belladonna Baggins, as acting ambassador of your people, under the authority of the Thain, do you agree and accept the terms set before you?"

"I do." Bella simply stated, quill already in hand. Balin chuckled and pushed the contract towards her.

"Then sign here." She did so, and thought it strikingly similar to another contract from her past, only this wasn't a contract of employment. And the name beside hers belonged to the jovial dwarrowdam sat by her right, not a sullen king.

Balin drew the paper back towards himself.

"At the agreement of the council, I, Balin, son of Fundin, shall be signing in their proxy. Having found no cause for concern or delay in the terms agreed upon by both governing parties, I declare this agreement of trade and employment officially established, to be enacted as soon as possible." He signed beneath Dis' signature with a flourish, blew on the wet ink and appraised his work cheerfully for a moment. Then he efficiently rounded his papers up and set them on the side table beside his brother.

As he and Dwalin joined them at the table, he cautioned Bella.

"This was just the first draft, you will be presented with a finished copy before the council tomorrow at noon which you must again sign."

"I understand."

"Yes, yes! She understands, Balin! Now let's eat." Fili interjected with a long drawn-out groan, beside him Kili pretended to lie dead of starvation.

"Aye, it's been long enough." Dis agreed. "Pass me the meat pastries, Kili."

~◇◇◇~

Once the meal was finished, Fili, Kili and Ori having fought over the last crumb, the boys were sent to bed. It took much bargaining on Dis and Dwalin's side to convince them to leave in relative peace, but once they had, Bella and Balin both moved to speak. Bella gestured for Balin to do so.

"Lady Baggins, I'm afraid there is still one more matter of business we had wished to discuss with you, privately." At the pointed emphasis on the last word the Ri siblings stood, Dori quite uncertainly. Dwalin swiftly led them into the next room.

"That's good, I also have something more to discuss." Bella confided. "The food was delicious, by the way."

Dis nodded in gratitude and graciously asked Bella to speak her piece.

"I... Forgive me, I know it to be a difficult subject," Bella started cautiously. "The matter of Erebor." She said quickly, both Dis and Balin shared a baffled, wary look. "I understand you will likely attempt to regain it."

Balin interrupted.

"From whom did you hear this?" He seemed unnerved, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh." Bella cried. "No-one! Only, I've often heard of dwarrow questing for their fallen kingdoms," They winced, Bella hastened through her explanation. "From Gandalf! He's an old family friend, you see! And you know how he's always going on about tales of old!" She tried to smile but it fell short at their shamed expressions.

"We've tried once already." Dis grunted, her fingers clenched into the wood of the table top. The pit of Bella's stomach dropped, had Thorin already...?

"Oh." She swallowed hard. "Is that why you-? I mean to say, your brother-?" Bella coughed, trying to breathe through the sudden lump in her throat, her hands began to shake, she quickly folded them into her lap.

Dis, having struggled through Bella's nonsensical babble suddenly seemed to grasp her meaning.

"Oh. Oh! No! No, Thorin is well!" She paused, mumbling to Balin. "That is to say, he's Thorin." Turning back to reassure Bella, who was now slumped slightly in her seat. "He works in the towns of Men as a-" She stopped herself, and a peculiar expression overtook her, Bella felt an instinctive wave of suspicion. This must be where Fili and Kili gained their sense of mischief. Bella had always assumed it to have been from their father.

Dis shot Balin a sharp look from the side of her eye before plastering on a sinister smile. "He's forging alliances, treaties, you know." She waved her hand. "This and that. Now, what were you saying, Mistress Bella?"

Stumped, Bella floundered for a moment, she coughed politely before speaking.

"Ah, I only..." Shaking her suspicions, she raised her voice again. "Should you attempt to reclaim Erebor again, I should like to be one of the company."

Dis' grin slid off her face, she shook her head.

"Why?" She demanded, staring at Bella as if she were mad. 

"This trade can only be a temporary solution." Bella made sure to look them both in the eye. "After a few years, all the smials will be built, what then?"

Silence. Then-

"I don't follow,"

Bella sighed.

"There will be little work for you all, I should like to see your people prosper!" She explained. "I gather those who march off to face a dragon will be offered some sort of reward?" Balin nodded, expression already resigned. "Then, if I survive, I would ask for some land, outside of the mountain." She reassured. "Hopefully, by then, some other hobbits might feel brave enough to venture out after me. We could build smials there, farm for you! The winters spent rebuilding the mountain will be harsh with no good food-"

"You are thinking too far ahead, the quest would be dangerous-"

"I am surprisingly light on my feet!" Bella interrupted, allowing a sly smile to creep across her lips. She gestured to the doorway. "And Dori has been teaching me to grapple, I'm getting good." She murmured the last bit lowly, pleading with them. Dis stared at Balin, obviously lost. "I can be an asset, I swear it!" Balin went to fetch Dis another tankard of mead. "A guaranteed trade deal once you've reclaimed the mountain, in exchange you need only promise to take me along."

Dis nodded, accepting her new drink from Balin with muttered thanks.

"We would have to speak to Thorin about this, you understand."

"I-" Bella hadn't considered that, she had thought she'd have a chance to convince Thorin of her worth in person, after all. "Yes, I understand. Please explain that I won't be a burden, I'll train to prepare."

Dis nodded.

"I'll tell him."

"And should he say yes, I'll want it in writing."

"Yes, yes. We'll sort it out!" Dis cried. "No-one had ever cautioned me on the stubbornness of hobbits, I'll be sure to spread the warning!" She rubbed at her forehead. "Now, onto the next part of business- Honestly, Balin. I fear this will never end."

Her advisor nodded sympathetically, the mead had likely loosened her tongue.

"Lady Baggins, am I correct in assuming hobbits court in a manner similar to Men?"

Gaping, Bella blinked rapidly, trying to decipher their reasoning.

"What does that-? Why must you-?"

"Oh, you're going about it the wrong way." Dis complained towards Balin. "Mistress Bella, would any in the Shire find it _scandalous_ if you were around menfolk unchaperoned?"

Aye, her tongue was definitely loosened.

"What-?" Then it occurred to Bella, at this present time, she was a woman in her prime. Gossip would spread quickly if she was surrounded by dwarrow unsupervised. And in this case, the outcome of her plan was tied very closely with Bella's status and reputation. "Oh, well, yes. They would."

Dis nodded solemnly, Balin cast her a worried look.

"I thought as much. You will be assigned an adequate chaperone for the journey-"

"If I may, Princess." Bella quickly cut in.

"You may." Allowed Dis. 

"I would request Dori be my chaperone, should she agree."

Balin hummed.

"She has publicly dedicated herself to her craft, making her a suitable candidate. Dwalin!"

Footsteps sounded, heavily stomping towards them, Dwalin shouldered into the open doorway.

"Bring Dori in, please?"

With a good-natured huff, Dwalin walked away, muttering about errands and older brothers. Not a minute later Dori stepped back up to Bella's side, hands clasped behind her.

"My lady?"

"Master Dori, Mistress Bella will require a chaperone for her journey home." Dis explained grandly, tankard flying about as she gestured. "She has requested you. Are you willing?"

Dori blinked hard.

"Me? I- I would be honoured to guard you, Mistress Bella! You have shown much compassion to myself and my family, and you bring honour on me now. You have my deepest gratitude!" She bowed low, Dis laughed encouragingly.

"You see?" She waved at Balin. "Easily done!"

"Wait-" Dori said thoughtlessly.

"What? Why 'wait'?" 

"I... My youngest brother has only just come of age, I... I'm worried about leaving him."

Dis stared, then she nodded slowly, leaning back into her chair.

"Your brother, you think of him as your own?"

At Dori's nod, Dis tugged at her beard.

"And has he found his craft? Or his calling?" She inquired.

"Aye, my lady. He is a scribe and scholar." Even in this tense moment, Dori displayed deep pride for Ori and his unconventional lifestyle. And Bella felt deep pride for the both of them for it.

Dis yelped out a laugh, turning to Balin.

"He's one of yours, Balin?"

"Yes, my lady. My youngest apprentice yet." Even Balin sounded proud. Truly, Ori deserved all his siblings' doting.

Dis continued on.  
"And he's good?"

Balin smiled.

"Aye, and a quick learner!" Beside Bella, Dori preened.

"Well, there you go!" Dis slammed her hand down. "We'll need a report of the work in the Shire, he'll accompany you both there and manage the bookkeeping." She held her hands up in victory.

Dori, despite noticing Dis' obvious 'tipsy' state, was charmed and proud beyond words. Bowing low once more, she thanked them all and excused herself to inform Ori of his new work.

"My lady." Bella drew Dis' attention to her. "Although, perhaps know is not the time..."

"Nonsense, speak." Said Dis.

"I had only thought, your sons-"

Eyes clearer, Dis cut in.

"What, have they offended you?"

"Oh, by the Lady, no! I noticed that you were teaching them diplomacy?" Casting her gaze over to Balin, who nodded, Bella carried on. "I thought perhaps that a small 'diplomatic mission' of sorts may help them?"

"You think they should go with you?" Having sobered mildly at the talk of her children, Dis peered at Bella. "You don't fancy one of them, do you?"

"Goodness, no!" Bella barked out a laugh. "No, they are both far too young for me!"

Unconvinced, Dis sat back, her eyes dropped to Bella's beardless chin.

"They insulted themselves at least four times during dinner." Bella elaborated in a monotone.

Lips pursed, Dis conceded to her point.

"It would be a political exercise, of a sort. You and I have covered all the difficult negotiations-"

"And neither of us have drawn a blade, we've done well."  

"-They need only act as the delegates for your people! They visit the Shire and learn our customs, display respect for my kin. Truthfully, they simply need to _not_ insult anyone."

"Easier said than done." Grumbled Dis.

"And what would this achieve?" Balin mused.

"By sending royalty it would send a message to my people that you consider this trade important, potentially aiding our goal in gaining more customers." Balin stroked his beard in thought, considering Bella's words. "It would also make the boys feel entrusted, important."

Twisting one bead in her beard, Dis narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"And you claim this place is safe?"

"It's the safest place I know of." Bella replied seriously.

"I will consider it."

"I understand."

"They are more precious to me than any gold or gem, Mistress Hobbit."

"I understand." Bella repeated slowly, earnestly. She did not ever wish to see Dis childless again.

Their business finished, Dwalin and the others came back through to say their respects and thanks to their princess. Ori, in particular, gushed his gratitude. Thanking both Dis and Balin extensively. and then Bella, who only laughed and pushed him out the front door gently.

They had all, except Dis of course, made it outside into the chilly night when Dis called out to Bella.

"Oh! Mistress Bella, I had almost forgot, you may need to take a short detour on your journey back to the Shire."

"Why, may I ask?" Bella replied.

"A blacksmith of ours is working in a town of Men, I believe it to be named Archet." Behind her, Dwalin inhaled roughly and started coughing. "It's just a bit north of Bree, I'll send word to him, he'll meet you on the road."

That devious grin was painted once more across Dis' face, Bella's eyes narrowed.

"This blacksmith, he's good?"

"Oh, one of our best!" Dis was quick to reassure.

"And his name, my lady?" 

"We call him Oakenshield."

Behind her, Dwalin continued to cough, Ori gasped and Dori stiffened where she stood, but Bella noticed nothing. Nothing beyond Dis' well-meaning grin and the word echoing in her mind.

She said it aloud in the hopes of ridding from it it's significance.

"Oakenshield." She let her words tumble from her tongue, unthinkingly. "A curious name for a blacksmith."

Dis' laughter followed her all the way home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so eternally sorry for both the later update and the fact that I STILL haven't responded to some of your comments, I know, I suck. I really do.  
> I'm gunna be real cheeky now and ask that y'all comment anyway? Seems unfair, but I read and value every single one and frequently they inspire me to keep writing, sometimes they even remind me to fill up plot holes and help me come up with scenes, etc. Even if it's just guessing about what's coming next? It seriously helps me out as a writer to know if I'm foreshadowing enough or if I need to imply more. So please, please!! Keep commenting! I love all of you who've read this fic so far anyway but even a :) i stg, it makes my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading, lmk if there's any typos please? And any ways to improve my writing! Always looking to improve!


	8. Doubts and Deliberations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last minute doubts and preparations.

Balin and Dwalin kindly escorted Bella and the Ri family home, where Dori and Nori wasted no time in turning in for the night. It had been decided Ori, who normally shared a room with his sister, would instead share with Nori whilst Bella stayed with them.  
Rather than attempt to sleep immediately, Bella bid her hosts a good night and sunk into one of the hard kitchen chairs. She paid little mind to Ori where he stood dithering, fiddling with his knitted mittens and shooting anxious looks between Bella and the doors Dori and Nori had just disappeared through, until he sat beside her purposefully.  
"Mistress Bella." He whispered imploringly, drawing her from her thoughts. "I feel it is only right-" He huffed uncertainly. "That is, you saved my life." Bella smiled at him and shook her head, reaching out to cover his fumbling fingers with her own. He noticed her try to interrupt and hurried to make his own point. "And having pledged to repay my debt, I must tell you, even if it is going against the wishes of the crown. Oakenshield is-"  
Bella shushed him and met his bewildered gaze with a wobbly grin.  
"Do not say anything on my account, Ori." She said softly. "You needn't work against your king to help me, I already know."  
His eyes bugged comically.  
"You already know?" He reiterated in bafflement.  
"Aye, I know a deed-name when I hear one, what's more, I've heard this tale before." Heck, she had told this tale before. "But I think it's best we let the royals work their plan for now, eh? Hurry along to bed now, lad."  
Bella stood to encourage Ori to do the same, she held his larger hand, rather like a kitten's disproportionate paw, between her startlingly smaller ones.  
"Thank you for caring about me," She said earnestly. "And for trying to help. You are a dear friend to me, Ori." He blushed terribly in the face of her sincerity and allowed her to guide him towards the back room where Nori was, supposedly, sleeping.  
To avoid his concern, Bella wished him sweet dreams and also attempted sleep in Dori's room. The cot was large enough for two dwarrow, Bella easily slipped in without waking Dori, who grumbled even in her slumber.  
So accustomed to sleeping beside her brother, the dwarrowdam instinctively wrapped Bella up in her embrace.  
Bella sagged into it, relieved. She hadn't slept in the same bed as another since Frodo during his days as a fauntling, and her size (rather tall for a hobbit lass, she often stood above her dancing partners) meant she hadn't often felt secured in another's embrace since her parents had passed. Of course, in this new life Bella hadn't been frugal in her physical affection with her family, but wrapped in this larger dwarf's hold, Bella felt so young and cherished.  
With the revelation of Oakenshield being one of the workers under her care, Bella had anticipated a night of restless sleep or nightmares. Yet with Dori acting as a source of heat and the weeks travel still lingering in her bones, Bella slipped painlessly into unconsciousness.

~◇◇◇~

The next day, Dori's teaching resumed. Bella wrestled with Ori in the dusty area just behind their home, white light of early dawn peeking over the mountain top.  
Perched on a nearby post, Nori examined Bella's knives. He looked up just in time to see Ori throw Bella onto her back, calling out happily at his brother's victory, Nori hopped down to help Bella stand.His sister lured Ori inside to clean up and start breakfast, offering a little privacy for the lesson. Nori held up one of her knives, the smaller one.  
"These aren't ideal." He said plainly. "They aren't of identical size or weight, which could be dangerous in a fight. You might throw one too lightly depending on the blade." Bella nodded her understanding, she swiped the dust from her clothes as she listened. "That said, I can teach you how to wield them, if you'd like."  
"Oh, yes, please. I intend to commission new ones when I get the chance." Bella replied, shaking out her hair. Nori quickly averted his eyes as Bella unpinned her curls.  
Coughing uncomfortably, he handed Bella one of the knives. She quickly grabbed it.  
"First, we'll start with grip." He stated. "Yours is quite good already, but it's also too stiff." He held up Bella's second knife. "See how I hold it with my fingertips like that? It means I can settle it into my palm or flip it around quickly."  
For forty minutes, Bella learnt different grips and manoeuvrers. Nori had her shift from hold to hold, twisting the hilt of the blade between her fingers and across her palm. When Ori called out that breakfast was ready, Bella walked into the house still twisting the knife.  
"No weapons at the table." Dori said shortly. Bella hid her smile and quickly apologised, finding Dori's instinctive reprimand endearing. She had addressed Bella so familiarly, it was likely the dwarf was so used to admonishing Nori, she had forgotten to speak formally. Bella loved it.  
They were halfway through their meal when a knock at the door interrupted them. Nori rose to answer it.  
A familiar, high spirited voice greeted him.  
"Master Nori, good morning!" It was Kili, and Fili beside him, both looking chipper and bright-eyed. "We were sent to retrieve Lady Bella and Master Dori."  
"Well, you're very early for such a task." Nori teased. "I thought the meeting was scheduled for noon."  
Kili opened his mouth to answer, hesitated and let his gaze slide over his shoulder to his brother.  
"Who knows what could happen before then." Fili replied philosophically.  
"Who indeed." Muttered Bella.  
"May we come in?"  
Nori stepped aside, Kili wasted no time in swooping to Dori's side.  
"Good day, Master Dori." He began well enough, then he grinned salaciously. "My day has improved greatly now that I've been graced by your fair form."  
Dori quirked a brow and ate another spoonful of porridge.  
"Lady Bella, how are you?" Fili stood by her elbow, a kind smile in place.  
"Oh, I'm fine, Prince Fili." She eagerly replied, Fili had always struck her as the calmer brother. "How are you? And how is your mother?"  
Fili leaned against the table slightly as he talked, he gestured for Bella to continue eating.  
"I'm well, so is Amad. She had a slight headache this morning," He winked cheekily. "But you didn't hear that from me."  
"Oh, of course."  
"She, ah," He coughed lightly. "She mentioned your suggestion from last night?"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, about Kili and I? Going with you to the Shire?"  
"Oh!" Bella hadn't expected Dis to tell the boys before she had made her decision, but surely this was too soon. "Has she decided then?"  
"Ah, she is letting us choose."  
"Really?" Though, that wasn't perhaps quite so unusual, they were soon of age, and each would be a leader to their people as Thorin's heirs. In letting them decide maybe Dis was testing their diplomatic skills already?  
Fili nodded, his expression troubled.  
"Kili is eager to go, but, ah, I do not feel ready." He said plainly.  
"And you think your brother does?" Probed Bella.  
Fili twisted his lips and shrugged.  
"I think he wants to see the world, he probably hasn't thought much on the politics."  
"But you have?"  
"Balin teaches us well and our uncle, when he's here, almost always has lessons for us." He worked at his lower lip. Bella pushed her finished porridge aside. "But we have yet to even sit in on the council meetings-"  
"Are we discussing our upcoming trip?" Kili cut in eagerly, unaware of Fili averting his gaze and Bella's disapproval. "Lady Bella, I can only hope all women in the Shire are as pleasant as you."  
"Aye, and they'll pleasantly teach you some manners if you aren't careful, young prince."  
Fili cracked a grin despite his worried state. Bella found it odd to see such seriousness on the face of one young, but in her current state she could hardly judge. Kili was smiling at her mischievously, no doubt accustomed to charming his way out of trouble.Bella shooed him away."I was talking with your brother, go on and bother Dori some more."  
"What, have you picked a favourite already?" Laughed Kili, pushing at Fili's shoulder playfully.  
"Aye," Bella answered. "You're mother has much won me over, I'm afraid. Now leave us be!"  
Even after Kili's retreat, Fili didn't relax, picking at the ridges engraved into the wood of the table. Bella sighed.  
Looking around she saw that everyone had finished their breakfast, and poor Dori was suffering through Kili's attentions with as much grace as could be expected.  
"I haven't had the chance to see much of this settlement," said Bella, loud enough for the others to hear. "And I need to check in on my pony. Prince Fili, will you escort me?"  
Fili suddenly looked trapped, lost.  
"You need some fresh air." Bella told him quietly. "Give me your arm."  
Heaving a breath, the young prince nodded and offered Bella his arm.

~◇◇◇~

They talked inconsequentially as they toured the town. Fili lead Bella at the front of their party with Dori, Ori and Kili following diligently. Stopping by the stables where Opal and Dori's cart pony were kept and then around following the path beside the mountain face. Bella tried valiantly to distract Fili from his doubts, asking about his mother, his brother and finally about Thorin.  
"Does your uncle travel often?" She attempted to seem casual, letting her free hand run through the long grass growing in the incline beside her. "Your mother mentioned he spends his time settling trade with the Men?"  
Fili tensed beneath her hand.  
"Aye, he travels often." He said after a very pregnant pause. "He returns every year or so.. Only for a few days to oversee the court decisions."  
"Ah, are you close? Do you write him often?"  
"He helped Amad in raising Kili and I." Fili shrugged. "She writes to him frequently, Kili and I have little to tell him but we do our best to write a long letter every few months."  
Seeing his reluctance, Bella let the subject of Thorin rest.  
And took up a completely unrelated topic instead.  
"Apparently I am to lengthen our time on the road." Fili raised an eyebrow. "Your mother has requested we pick up a skilled blacksmith, Master Oakenshield."  
"Oh! Ah, yes! Very skilled."  
"You know him then?"  
"Oh, well..." Fili fiddled with his moustache, chuckling nervously. Then he straightened his shoulders. "He is the Master overseeing my learning a craft."  
"Oh, so you are learning to be a blacksmith? What about your being the heir to the throne?"  
"A craft is different to a calling!" Rushing to explain, Fili drew them to a momentary halt on the path. "Every dwarf learns a craft, some form of creation, it needn't be metal working. Kili is learning to earn his mastery in leather, Master Dori has earned her place as a master in textiles, amongst other things she is a seamstress and fabrics trader."  
"Okay," Bella nodded her understanding, tugging Fili gently into motion once more. "So then what is a 'calling'? Your destiny?"  
Fili snorted, smiling properly for the first time since their walk began.  
"Some of the more romantic types would say that. It is generally a trade or way of life that 'calls' to you. Some are lucky in that their craft and calling are one and the same. My mother and uncle found their calling in protecting and leading their people, mine will be the same."  
"You don't already know?" Bella could not remember learning of this, she wished suddenly for Ori's ink and paper.  
Shrugging amicably, Fili lead Bella towards what she now recognised as the audience chambers, the heavy doors familiar even at this new point of perspective.  
"I am too young to hear the call." He admitted. "But nearly every king of our line shares this one, so I doubt I will be any different."  
"You will care more, Fili. And that is what shall make you different." Said Bella sincerely. "Which leads me to this: You have been an excellent host and perfectly understanding of my cultural differences. I understand that your doubts stemmed from genuine concern, but that only lends to your natural skill as a diplomat." Fili's eyes widened. "In caring so much, it shows that you will endeavour to avoid political or cultural misunderstandings, or should they occur, i know you would sincerely try to remedy the situation to the best of your ability."  
Swallowing harshly, Fili ducked his head.  
"You truly think so?" He whispered.  
"Your maker would not have gifted you such a rambunctious brother if you could not handle his wild escapades."  
Lifting his head, Fili shot her a look of only half relief, the other half displaying his blatant exasperation.  
"That is not exactly reassuring."  
A voice called out to Bella before she could respond, their party of five had drawn to a stop by the entry of the council chambers. Turning from her conversation with the young prince, she had a moment to notice the nearby dwarrow looking at her, more curious now than their suspicious glares from the days before.  
"Lady Hobbit!" The voice called again, followed by it's owner. A stout dwarf bearing a welcoming if hesitant smile approached them, arms outstretched. He had come from the cool dark room just within the grand heavy doors. Bella could see a small group of dwarrow lingered inside, for all the brass internal doors had yet to be opened.  
"Lady Hobbit." He repeated for a third time, nodding courteously. "I am Korlum, son of Kilum, Guild Master and Councilman."  
"How do you do." Bella greeted warily.  
"Myself and Councilman Lomli have taken the liberty of rounding up the craftsmen for your work, if you would like to make their acquaintance?"  
"Oh, certainly!" Korlum led their group into the darker room, away from the blistering sun, straight up towards a severe looking dwarrowdam.  
"Lady Hobbit, you have met Master Lomli."  
"Only briefly but it is a pleasure, you may both use my name, Bella Baggins." She was fairly certain they hadn't remembered it from her time in front of their council. They both nodded, Korlum far more enthusiastically than Lomli. After a brief pause, Lomli barked a sharp order in Khuzdul to the gathering of dwarrow stood about gossiping. Startled, Bella pulled a face at Fili and Kili, who sniggered quietly.  
The assembled dwarrow lined up at their Guild Master's instruction, Bella quickly counted, there was nine. But if Thorin was to join them as a Blacksmith then that was one too many. Bella tried to inform Korlum of this observation, he nervously bid her to meet her new workers first. Seeing that those in line were awaiting her introduction Bella stepped away from the Ri's and princes.  
First in line, surprising Bella, was Dwalin.  
He shifted uncomfortably, mumbled something of his craft in metal work. Bella happily thanked him for volunteering, knowing that his decision stemmed from his loyalty to Thorin as his guard. If Fili and Kili joined them, no doubt he'd find a way to protect them also. Next in line were two carpenters, named Furvin and Furlar, twins with very bright red hair, akin to Bombur's in shade if not length. The carried themselves comfortably, not overly seriously.  
The same could not be said for the dwarrowdam beside them. She had bright blonde hair, half plaited behind her left ear while the rest fell loose. Her beard bore three braids, the middle of which held a simple bead. She introduced herself as Rega, a blacksmith by trade, then she went on to introduce her wife, Levi, who was coincidentally a carpenter. Levi was by far more open than her partner, bowing to Bella happily in greeting. Where Rega was taller, Levi was nearly as short as Bella. She laughingly apologised for Rega's quiet temperament, when Bella assured her that it was fine the dwarrowdam took it as permission to comment on Bella's 'lovely long hair'. Knowing the taboo nature of the subject Bella blushed furiously and quickly stepped aside to meet her next employee. He was a scandalised older dwarf, with whiter hair than even Balin. But he was nowhere near as pleasant to talk to. Bella found herself falling back on old habits, coaxing him through polite conversation as she would with her aunt Cecilia Baggins. After many painfully tense words exchanged he grudgingly told her his name, Voric. He declined to bow, nod or even wish her a good day.  
Bella grinned sharply and thanked him earnestly for volunteering.  
The next in line was Bofur, smiling cheekily from under his hat. His cheeks were redder than she remembered, his moustache far bushier. Even his eyebrows surprised her in their large splendour.  
For one heartbreaking moment, Bella though he recognised her, so familiar was his grin. So happy he seemed to see her again.  
Then he bowed, alongside the dwarf beside him, Bifur.  
If Bella displayed her enthusiasm to make their acquaintance more genuinely then so be it. She would not deny herself her happiness.  
"Master Bofur, at your service. And this is my cousin, Bifur."  
"A pleasure to meet you both, I am Bella Baggins."  
"The pleasure is ours, my lady." Bofur winked, beside him Bifur rumbled something in his ancient tongue. His cousin nodded.  
"My cousin and I would like to thank you especially for allowing us to work for you."  
"Oh? And why so 'especially'?  
Korlum coughed nervously at her shoulder.  
"We had some trouble finding a sixth carpenter within the community of Durin's folk." He avoided Bella's eyes. "Many of them are currently working elsewhere or they have little ones or-" He visibly floundered for another excuse.  
"Or they do not wish to work for a hobbit?" Bella supplied, eyebrow raised. Bifur laughed lowly as Korlum's face froze in panic.  
"If so then they are fools," Interjected Bofur gracefully. "But I must say I'm happy regardless. If it has led to Bifur and I being called upon."  
Laughing lightly, Bella nodded to them fondly. Behind her Dori coughed rather pointedly. It only made Bofur smile wider.  
"Rather than deprive your company of it's sixth carpenter, we reached out to the other nearby clans. Bifur here is a master architect in addition to his talent as a carpenter, he will contribute wonderfully to the group, of that I've no doubt." Korlum practically dotted, then he waved to Bofur carelessly. "However he and his cousin are a package deal."  
Bifur appeared very self-satisfied with the arrangement.  
"My cousin cannot speak in Westron after a severe head wound in battle," Bofur explained, Bifur dutifully lowered his head so that Bella might see. She had, of course, seen it before. "He still understands it easily enough, I still often act as his translator."  
"Well," Bella addressed Bifur exclusively. "I'm sure we'll be communicating easily enough with a bit of time and patience."  
He smiled at her indulgently.  
She had made the mistake of thinking Bifur unfriendly during the quest, it was only as they entered the Mirkwood that Bella came to understand he was as kind-natured and generous as his cousins. He had found her hand in those stiflingly dark woods, and firmly pressed a gift to her palm.  
She had pulled it out for the first time in the warm light of the woodland realm and found it to be a small carving of herself, sting held high. It had sent her to tears, alone and scared and hidden in those halls.  
There was still one carpenter for her to meet, they were standing patiently at the end of the line. They had one large braid from their crown arching over their head, their moustache was plaited into long loops that rounded behind their ears up into the main plait.  
They presented themselves seriously but not gravely, almost entirely professional. Tel, Bella learnt their name to be, and she knew they would be very good friends from their attitude alone. Bofur seemed to agree if his darting glances meant anything. He saw Bella watching and blushed shamelessly.  
As a Baggins, Bella had a lifetime's experience with addressing the masses, but dwarrow had always been startlingly different in the most peculiar ways.  
"Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for volunteering, I'm sure you're all aware of the work expected of you-" Voric snorted, Bofur and Levi elbowed him simultaneously. "I understand most of you will be leaving your homes and families by joining me, you have my deepest sympathy and most sincere gratitude. But, I hope that this needn't be a strictly professional experience, I should like to enjoy getting to know each of you, and I will gladly share about myself in turn." Again, Voric made a sound of derision. Bella's eye twitched. "Do you have something you wish to ask, Master Voric?"  
He pursed his lips mockingly.  
"I don't think that we'll have much in common." He said scathingly, then laughed as if he had any real superiority. Oblivious to Dori, the princes and even Dwalin puffing up righteously on Bella's behalf.  
"Of course, we come from different cultures. But I believe we all have something to contribute and appreciate in each other-"  
"I don't think that's true." The old dwarf said blandly. "There's little you could contribute, I think."  
Rather than answer Bella smiled tightly and tilted her head.  
"Your lot are too soft, too complacent. You know nothing of the world."  
You know nothing of the world...  
"You don't know me, Master Voric." She said tightly. "But if you do not want be here you needn't be."  
"As if I could leave." He rolled his eyes.  
"No one is forcing you to stay. In fact," Her voice raising slightly, Bella attempted to control her irritation. "If you insist on acting in this manner, I would request now that you leave."  
He scoffed.  
"Listen, girl-"  
"No, Voric. You should listen." Kili cut in, voice scathing.  
"It might be best that you go home." Fili agreed.  
"I'm not going to cower and follow the bidding of mere dwarflings-"  
Many voices cried out in outrage but Bella managed to be the loudest.  
"They are your princes and I am the ambassador of my land, if you will not respect them for their age, nor me for my race perhaps you should surround yourself with more respectable company."  
Face flushed red in anger and arrogance, Voric stalked aggressively towards Bella. Two separate hands reached out to halt his progress, Dwalin and Ori. Poor Ori had never looked so infuriated, not even when imprisoned by goblins or elves.  
Dori placed her hand on Bella's shoulder, ready to tug her back or fling herself forwards, Bella could not tell. It was likely both.  
Voric looked to the other workers for their support and was met with Lomli and Rega drawing their weapons menacingly. Ori suddenly started pushing the older dwarf towards the door forcefully.  
Eventually he left with only a spiteful glare in Bella's direction.  
"Oh, I think I'm going to like this." Bofur exclaimed while Levi nodded eagerly at his side.

~◇◇◇~

In the end it took very little convincing to persuade Fili to join their group. And so their six carpenters and three blacksmiths rose to six carpenters, four blacksmiths and a leather worker.  
The final contract included very few changes. The workers would get Sundays as guaranteed days of leisure as was their custom. Fili and Kili would now help Bella as a mediator between the dwarrow and hobbits and Ori would keep track of nearly all documentation. It was also settled that the dwarrow would return to Ered Luin before the festival of Durin's day bringing the produce and grains from Bella's farm with them and then remain there for the winter.  
Bella signed the revisited contract, alongside Dis, Balin and everyone who would travel with her to the Shire. The only person left to sign was the infamous Oakenshield.

~◇◇◇~

That same dwarf would return to his room in the inn that night to find a raven waiting on a branch just beyond his window. Bearing a written letter from his sister that would quickly coax him back onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a bit shorter than the last few, I know.  
> But if I didn't get it out, it wasn't going to be out for maybe another week so. Here you go!  
> I hope y'all like, I know quite a few of you expected Thorin to appear in this one, me included. But it just. Kept. Growing??  
> Anyway, please kudos and/or comment if you like! Tell me what you think, or expect, or want! I love to hear it all!  
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful weekend and Mothering Sunday!


	9. Letters and The Lack Thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions before the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

_Thorin,_

_Since my last letter something strange has occurred. A Shireling arrived with a request for trade. To the benefit of our people I have, of course, agreed. The granddaughter of their leader (Thain Gerontius Took) has hired nine carpenters and blacksmiths to assist her in building on her land. In return she has contractually agreed to give seventy percent of her annual harvest to our community. I know the extent of her farm, this is a deal too good to be true._

 _Which is why you'll be joining them under her employment. Fili and Kili will be acting as the princes of Durin's folk and all that does entail politically, however knowing how distrusting you are by nature, I have recommended the ambassador take their party of travelling workers on the road passing just south of Archet to retrieve you as the third metalsmith._

 _You will be addressed as Master Oakenshield during your time with the gentlefolk. Of course, you could deny my opinion entirely and stalk about as a King-in-exile but by acting as a mere blacksmith you will gain a truer understanding of your host. In simpler terms brother, she won't flatter you with false words._

 _If her new involvement with our kin isn't enough to persuade you on this journey then allow me to encourage you further._

 _As part of the contract, Lady Belladonna insisted on being one of the company who will march for Erebor._

 _Her reasons are her own, she mentioned something of future trade beyond the misty mountains, however I doubt this is the full truth. No-one of sound mind would march on the beast without some incentive and, surprisingly, Thorin, I do not believe the gentlefolk see treasure or glory as overly important._

 _She awaits your final say on the matter, as do I._

 _See what you make of her, if she be a villain or a nuisance or even a gift from Mahal._

 _The ambassador shall likely pass your town in ten days, should the road be safe and weather willing._

 _Dwalin will be amongst the party, though his skill in metal work is rusty and my son will likely seek your tutelage..._

~◇◇◇~

The rest of the day passed busily, Bella's new craftsmen began deciding amongst themselves (with assistance from their councilmen) exactly what equipment would have to be moved to the Shire. In order to avoid as little time on the road as possible, the lightest amount of luggage should be taken, however hobbits had never fallen into the habit of storing any tools for blacksmiths or carpenters. 

They settled on prioritizing the equipment for the metal smiths, on the understanding that they could themselves spend a week or two forging the carpentry tools.

Fili and Kili went in search of their mother, disappearing through the brass door with only minimal rough-housing. The rest of the group slowly parted ways, organizing for the journey or settling errands here in Ered Luin. Rega and Levi sincerely bid Bella a good day, the shorter one even went so far as to request Bella ride beside her the next morning, promising to 'talk her pointed ear off'. The brothers, Furvin and Furlar, took silent leadership amongst the carpenters (looking to Bifur's greater experience only occasionally) and sufficiently calculated the steps and equipment necessary before their journey tomorrow. Tel was busy trying to politely withstand and excuse themselves from Bofur's cheerful attentions, unfortunately even after making their departure Bofur saw no reason to not escort them home on the perilous midday path, Bifur walked slightly behind them, taking a moment to nod in Bella's direction.

Ori and Dwalin shared a quick conversation, the scribe babbling shamelessly while Dwalin looked on.

"-Grabbed him like that, Dori taught me how, of course, but I never thought I'd actually have to! Oh, not that you needed my help! Only-"

The older dwarf withstood the verbal onslaught with grace and poise only years of tedious council meetings could have taught him, the softness in his eyes alone revealed any character beyond the stoic guardsman.

"-Should talk to Master Balin perhaps, just to make sure I'm prepared. I don't think I've fully grasped-"

"I can take you to Balin." Dwalin interrupted, actually startling Ori from his speech (poor lad had forgotten he had an audience). Dori looked to the guard sharply even as Ori lit up. Dwalin shifted uneasily under her gaze. "I'll be speaking to my brother about Dis' plans, I can bring Ori along."

A heavy moment passed, though Ori didn't seem to notice. He started searching through his satchel, organizing or rather, disorganizing his work. Bella helplessly watched as Dori weighed the value of Dwalin's word and worth. The dwarf straightened to his full height slowly and met her gaze. Dori seemed to begrudgingly accept and nodded to Ori.

"I'll be heading back, I need to discuss a few things with Nori." Dwalin snorted before the eldest Ri raised her eyebrow in warning. "Return before dinner, we'll need to pack more than last time." Guilt pooled low in Bella's stomach, they had hardly returned home and now she was pulling them away again. She would make them welcome in her home of course, but nothing could replace family. 

Her mind had not often turned to the matter of her parents, so preoccupied was she on the dwarrow. Due to the length of distance between Rivendell and the Blue Mountains, it was unlikely they would both be settled in their destinations at the same time long enough for any letters to reach them, even by bird. She hoped everything was going well, having caught the beginning of the ailment early. Lord Elrond had mentioned to Bella during her stay years ago that her father's passing had been preventable by his healers. His wording was kind and he told her sincerely of his regret, but at the time Bella had grown angry at him. Why waste breath on past tragedies, when they had already occurred and no amount of "could have" would fix that which had already happened. Now Bella understood the importance of his words, even if irritation still festered at the thought. It was curious, mourning those who lived once more.

She inhaled roughly, loud in the echoing mountain hall.

"Mistress Bella?" Ori gently touched her elbow, she looked up and saw both Dori and Dwalin watching her with near identical expressions of disguised concern. Ori flexed his fingers, drawing her back to his wide eyed worry.

"What? I'm sorry I was thinking of my father." The looked perhaps even more disturbed. "He and my mother were travelling to Rivendell when we parted. The Lord Elrond owes my mother a favour and my father...He isn't well." She finished, despite her attempts to lessen the severity of her own fear the dwarrow around her seemed to soften even further in sympathy. Dwalin reached out, grasping Bella's shoulder with his large hand.

"It'll be alright, lass." He rumbled. "I don't pretend to like those pointy-eared bastards-" Ori made a strangled noise, nodding indelicately towards Bella's own ears. The guard coughed heavily but kept going. "But I've heard that their healing is the best their is. Besides, you say their Lord owes your mother a debt?" Bella nodded shakily, overwhelmed with their support. Tears sprung up into her eyes, she was so glad for this second chance with her dwarrow. "Then he will see the debt paid, anyone with honour would do no less. And if he doesn't then he shall answer to the might of Dwalin, son of Fundin."

Bella laughed, a few tears slipped out. She squeezed both their wrists in gratitude, Dori stepped forward and rubbed two knuckles against Bella's cheekbones, swiping across the path of wetness, her thumb arching over Bella's brow.

"Come, Mistress. We'll go home and get you some tea." Dori fussed.

"Actually, I think I should talk to Master Balin too." She sniffed hard, blinking quickly to calm down. She found the smile she shot Dori came easily enough. "We'll be back soon, go see Nori."

It took some convincing but Dori eventually left, looking over her shoulder every fifth step. The sight was so absurd that Bella began giggling again, to Dwalin and Ori's relief.

The older dwarf ushered them both through the brass door, the council chamber was even more sparsely lit than before at the contract signing. Bella's inferior sight in darkness when compared to that of the dwarrow had her clutching Ori's sleeve to avoid any obstacles. It was only when the light grew again that she realized they had passed through a door of some sort, no longer within the council rooms. They were in an open area, not as grand as Erebor with it's many walkways and stories but this was unmistakably the internal kingdom of Ered Luin. Tents and huts stood between the old stone buildings, the occasional crystal lining the walls giving off a faint blue glow. Despite there being no draft or breeze, Bella shivered in the cold glow, so unlike the warm sunlight.

Dwalin guided them into a small door sitting close to the one they had just passed through. It led to an office of sorts, many scrolls and ledgers lay about, likely organized in some unknown way by the dwarf stood behind the desk. It reminded Bella of her own productive messes back in Bag End, it had taken Frodo's periodic exclamations to lend her a new perspective. Turning a completely known and categorized work station into a chaotic collection of books and maps before her very eyes.

Ori seemed overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work but not unfamiliar with the room if his manoeuvring over to Balin's side was any indication.

"Ah, Ori! It's a good thing you're here, laddie. I have a few things for you to take with you tomorrow but it would do you well to become accustomed with them tonight, just in case you have questions before you leave." Balin hardly looked up from his own work, reaching to drop a considerable load of work in the young dwarf's arms. She watched in amusement beside Dwalin as Ori opened his mouth to speak only for Balin to drop another item, an average sized simple book.

"I thought you may like your own means of documentation."

Ori's bird-like eyes seemed to grow two sizes bigger in awe, he was always excited by something, it seemed. He waddled back to Bella, struggling to open the book while balancing the rest of his workload. Dwalin chuffed, taking the book and papers (and ignoring Ori's distressed whimper) before passing the book back for the scribe to examine.

"Oh, Lady Baggins!" Balin had finally looked up, he stroked his beard, obviously in disarray. "Forgive me, I did not see you."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I did drop by unannounced." She waded through the work towards him. "I had a few questions but I can see you're rather busy so-"

"It's nothing that can't wait." He gave her an indulgent smile. "What can I help you with?" 

"Well, I suppose, I have a few queries about Master Dori."

Ori's attention was suddenly ripped from his new journal, hesitant to interrupt but worried on his sister's behalf.

"There was a situation, you could say, on the road here." Bella fiddled with her sleeve cuffs, eyes darting to Ori and back to Balin, whose big brows had furrowed. "And the result of that _situation_ was her pledging her servitude to myself." Balin sat back into a near chair with a huff of breath, astonishment painted across his face.

"She owes you a debt." He prompted. "A life-debt by the sounds of it."

"Well, she claims that." Bella deflected, Balin continued to appear amazed, sharing a befuddled look with his brother. "And I've managed to elevate her duties to chaperone and guard, I suppose, rather than servant-" The advisor made a strangled noise, fingers coming to rub at his temple. "I am just concerned. About her family life and career amongst other things. When will she believe the score is settled, so to speak?"

"You're trying to calculate the worth of a _life_?" Dwalin rumbled, looking lost.

"Yes, in a way." Bella replied airily, deliberately misunderstanding. "Her life should have more than this silly business in it."

"Lady Baggins-"

"Just call me Bella."

"She will serve you until you deem her free from this debt." Balin rocked back into his seat, looking marginally less worried.

"But I have already told her she needn't-" Bella insisted.

"That is not the same. It is a matter of pride and value." The dwarf looked at her pityingly, obviously a tad amused by Bella's situation. "Master Dori is a good dwarrowdam, anyone with self-pride in our community would not let a debt stand unpaid. Some would simply serve you indefinitely until they saved your life." He chuckled at Bella's aghast face. "But, you are right, Dori has more to this life, she has likely set her own minimum period of service and will wait until it is fulfilled."

Bella sighed in resignation.

"And how long is this period likely to last?" She mumbled through an oncoming headache.

"Oh, I know this one!" Ori chirped. "She said roughly ten years."

"No." Bella answered. She pursed her lips. "That's a whole tenth of my lifetime, I'll barter her down."

Ori almost tried to warn Bella on his sister's stubbornness before remembering the hobbit's skill in bartering at the market. Instead he just silently planned to leave the house for that discussion.

After a contemplative silence, Bella shook herself and met Balin's gaze again.

"Prince Fili explained that each dwarf learns a craft." The advisor hummed and gestured her to continue. "However I was curious about, well, you called Master Dori 'dedicated to her craft' making her a suitable chaperone. I was wondering what that meant."

Balin didn't answer her for a moment, raising his brow to Dwalin and stroking his beard, he looked at Bella hard before deciding to reply.

"There are significantly fewer women than there are menfolk here. And perhaps due to that, we treasure them. What's more, we respect them. They have the strength to give life, creation in it's greatest form, but not all dwarrowdams wish to be mothers. They publicly dedicate their lives to their craft or calling, thus dissuading any suitors from interfering."

"I see." Bella had made similar remarks in her life, pledging herself to her work and travelling, and later to raising Frodo. "But I thought- Nevermind." Balin raised an eyebrow but did not question her, apparently content to keep his customs secret from an outsider. He smiled and asked if she had any more questions, and although she had many daunting things to consider and hide and reveal, she declined. 

Satisfied in his work, Balin resumed mulling over the sharp scripts. By the door, Ori had fallen into his new workload, reading through Balin's papers quickly and leaning beside the doorway. Both scholars were oblivious to Bella and Dwalin's sudden unoccupied state and the two stared at each other uncertainty, then Bella pulled a tight, funny smile causing the stoic warrior to snort and roll his eyes. He kicked his boot lightly to Ori's.

"We should be heading back. Your sister-"

"Oh Mahal! It isn't too late is it?"

~◇◇◇~

While dinner may have been a quiet affair, the aftermath was decidedly not.

Nori was lamenting his new loss of freedom, tasked with the upkeep of Dori's career and trade. Thankfully his craft was _technically_ the same as his sister's so any work shouldn't be overly difficult for him, this didn't stop his lack of enthusiasm.

Bella took a full hour to barter Dori's servitude, the argued quite vehemently (packing their belongings with harsh jerking moves and shooting each other stern disapproving glares) but eventually limited the period to a minimum three years. The hobbit had every intention is lowering it further of course, but it would take additional time and considerable planning. Especially with Dori acting as a chaperone so long as Bella remained unmarried, a state she had no designs to change.

Any further training with Nori was crammed in before bed that night, she learnt to throw and how to hold the blade when in close combat to avoid hurting herself (so as to not be a hindrance, at least). The dwarf seemed at ease enough with her understanding even as he lamented that he couldn't teach her more or force her to practice as much as he'd prefer. Bella silently agreed, even the elvish techniques she had learnt had been more on deflecting and dodging. She had no real desire to hurt anyone (barring Azog and his ilk) but she couldn't rely on running away and hiding forever, not if she planned to repeat the quest.

The next day was busy, so hectic in their preparations for their departure.

Just before dawn they ate, they packed, they trained and worked and hurried.

The only reprieve came in the form of a messenger sent for Dori and Ori.

Apparently there was some dwarrow exclusive ritual to Mahal, asking for safe passage beyond his mountain halls. Ori, Lady bless him, had probably over shared. He told her quickly that such a custom was used whenever a journey with large circumstances began.

Bella had grinned and nodded, waving at them as they left, all the while feeling her heart ache that such a simple exchange as this was considered 'high stakes' so to speak. How low in resources where these poor dwarrow? 

Nori had retreated into his room, likely for more sleep, leaving Bella alone in their home. Rather than loitering and awaiting their return, she finished her packing and cautiously stepped out into the budding light of day alone.

The mountain beside her glowed in the light of the eastern sun the longer she wandered but the shine did not reach the ground of the valley she stood in.

Upon reaching the centre of the outer settlement, some forty yards from the entrance to the mountains, Bella found a large tree. Not as big or grand as the Party Tree, but easily thriving in this rocky terrain and strong enough to support her when she climbed it.

When Bella was high enough to bask in the sun's warmth, she sat on the largest branch, reclining into the trunk and watching contently as day came to the dwarrow.

The light had been purple, now pink and growing orange as she gazed below.

In a rare moment of introspection, Bella realized that she didn't often think of the colour of the sky, it had likely been just as pink yesterday while she trained, but she hadn't noticed.

Hobbits often saw these things where other did not. It was part of their Lady's gift to them. And Bella feared her loss of it, even momentarily.

Yet, she spoke a prayer of thanks to Yavanna for it now, especially as she noticed the dwarrow bustling about.

Paying the the sun, and the stubborn tree for that matter, no mind at all.

~◇◇◇~ 

_King,  
_

_The ambassador knows things that no hobbit has business knowing. They appear kind, I have no real reason to doubt them. My family owes them a debt, regardless, or perhaps because of this, I will keep a closer eye on them. I hear you will join them all on this job, as will your nephews. I will be close at hand should you need me._

More to follow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry, still no Thorin.  
> I swear to God I keep thinking he's coming too, like I plan for it and then it just...doesnt happen like that?  
> Also yo, you guys know I'm super sorry about the delay. I think my head needed a break from Tolkien. Shocking, I know. But it helped so?  
> Thanks for reading, and to all of you who comment/kudos/subscribe I am always (and I mean ALWAYS) super hyped when I see that you liked it.  
> And tbh when I read your comments it makes me think of what I'm liking so far n helps me come up with interactions and scenes.  
> So yeah, I know it's short but at least it's here?  
> Happy Easter or Happy Holidays! (I'm sorry I can't think of any non Christian one? Im sure there's tons so I'm super sorry BUT I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT DAY!!  
> Thanks for reading, sorry for rambling.  
> Have a lush day, hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Friends, New and Old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been an age. Give me a chance to redeem myself with this chapter.

The people of Ered Luin were well and far into their hectic morning routines by the time Bella had climbed down from her perch. Pushing through each other and throwing heavy verbal barbs to one another when a simple fight would become too cumbersome to their schedules, the dwarrow were as stubborn and passionate as ever. Without the benefit of a royal presence from Kili or Fili (or even just a dwarf taller than herself) Bella thought it wiser to remain closer to the sides of the road and avoid being trampled underfoot, although this led to her occasionally having to scale the mountainside slightly. 

It was whilst attempting to avoid falling through an open doorway that Bella was discovered upon by Furvin and Furlar. Both brothers had light leather armour over their heavyset frames and travel packs at the ready, no doubt on their way to the stables. They seemed bemused by her situation and silently herded her along to a slight patch of peace just before the rows of street vendors in the marketplace.

"Goodness, I must thank you both very much!" She dusted off her hands and looked up to her saviours earnestly. "I'd hate to think where I may have ended up with my carelessness-"

"There is nowhere particularly horrific you could've reached. Cease worrying." Furlar said shortly, crossing his arms defensively and ignoring his brother when he turned to him pointedly. 

Bella froze and forced herself to settle down, drawing up a chuckle as she shook her head.

"Of course, you are right." She allowed herself to seem rather overwhelmed, gazing into their dark eyes with a naivete she had not felt for near a century. "We hobbits don't travel. And I've seen little of the world, in that, Mister Voric was right. I fear I became needlessly dramatic just now."

The dwarrow both softened as she grew quieter. Perhaps they saw her as a babe, due to her words and her lack of beard, either way it assisted in Bella's attempts at building friendship with the two of them. Dwarrow were notoriously protective, she had seen first hand how they hoarded their women and children. And their gold.

Furlar sighed and rubbed at his brow.

"Forgive me, Mistress-"

"No, no. You were entirely right to say-"

Before they could devolve into mindless pandering, Furvin stepped in, gently grasping Bella's elbow.

"Where were you heading, mistress? We will escort you."

"Nowhere in particular." Bella admitted, gazing around to determine her current positioning within the community. "Dori and Ori had to attend an important matter before our journey so I had planned to find my way around the settlement a bit, perhaps venture into the market." A thought struck her. "But why are you two not at that event currently? You are also part of the entourage."

"The ritual finished a few minutes ago. Master Dori and her brother have likely set off home to pack and load the ponies. They will be alarmed at your absence." Furlar's head snapped up in response to his brother's words, slight horror painting his features before he abruptly caught Bella's eye.

"Allow us to escort you back at once." He almost demanded, Bella suspected he feared Dori's wrath. An understandable concern, although terribly amusing from Bella's perspective.

"They can stand to lose me for ten more minutes, I'm sure." She demurred, marching up to the first vendor with great confidence, despite not being able to see atop the table due to the crowds.

Furvin followed her dutifully, paying his alarmed brother no heed. He raised a brow at the contents of the stall and quirked a small smirk down to Bella.

"Tell me, my lady, have you a need for new plumbing?"

Bella pinkened and briskly started for the next stall.

"The market is busiest at this time usually. Shall I inform you of the items on sale at each table? It would likely save us time." 

"Yes, thank you, Master Furvin. As long as it isn't an inconvenience for you."

"Not at all, my lady." He assured her, allowing her to reach up and grab a firm hold on his wrist so as not to be whisked away by the crowd. She saw Furlar move to shadow her and felt quite content in her ability to charm the dwarrow of Durin's folk.

~◇◇◇~ 

Had Bella visited this market years ago she likely would've bought much more. Now though, under the guise of a respectable lady of Hobbiton she had to limit her purchases to gifts and smaller trinkets. Any dwarven works could've been excused of Mad Baggins, she'd a sword and vest of mithril back then, much could have been accepted under the umbrella term of her eccentricity. Now however, not only was her parents' smial not hers to decorate but she must act the unassuming ambassador to the community of distrustful dwarrow. 

The carpenter brothers narrated their journey through the market, passing by metal works, fabrics, tools, food, necessities of all kinds. 

Once she had picked up some lovely sharp scissors for Dori, new ink for Ori (in powder form, she had learnt of this during the quest, one only had to add water), and a worn down but sturdy tool belt for Dwalin, Bella permitted the dwarf brothers to guide her back to the Ri residence. 

One small table stood to the right of the exit, currently lacking in clientele, and so it's wares were not blocked from Bella's view.

"Is that glass?" She gestured slightly

Behind her, Furlar stiffened again.

"Aye," His brother confirmed slowly. "It's used for decoration."

Of course, most precious stones and gems in these halls had been mined long ago, and with Erebor's fall these dwarrow must feel the sudden loss keenly. To be forced to use coloured glass over diamond or quartz...

"May I?" She was already walking towards the stand.

Like all other stalls the owner was stood before her to assist her and (primarily) haggle, Bella gave him a distracted smile and greeting, too busy perusing the table-top. From the top of the stall downwards each piece of glass was ordered by size and shape, from left to right they were ordered by colour encased within. Behind the owner various glass objects hung, wind-chimes, strings of beads, utensils, etc. Her attention had been captured by a jar at the right of the table, just beyond her reach. Within were pieces of misshaped glass, translucent and cloudy where all the others on display was clear.

"Excuse me?" She called politely and pointed to the jar. "May I see that jar?"

The stall-keeper looked at her sceptically but after a pause dutifully pulled the jar up onto the table for her too see.

She pulled back her blouse sleeve and gestured in query whether she could touch. The dwarf nodded with a puzzled frown, signing in Iglishmêk  to her companions. They could only shrug in answer, as baffled as he.

"Fascinating." Bella breathed, "How do you make it cloudy?"

The dwarf seemed astonished, trading disbelieving looks with the brothers. He coughed lightly and explained.

"It's called sea glass. Careless people throw glass into the water and the rubbing of sand and such gives it this texture." He picked up a particularly green piece and held it up. "If I were to break it, the inside would look as clear and sharp as ever." He puffed up, growing more confidant with each word, falling back into his trade. "My wee lad and I venture to the gulf every two months and round it all up. Not too easily found where you're from, I take it?"

"Oh, no. Not al all! It is quite astonishing-"

"'Course, not many people purchase it for decoration, it can't be reshaped too easily, y'see." He appeared in his element, completely overpowering Bella. "Not too say it isn't sort after. Some just like the feel of it in lining their pockets."

She began pulling out and examining individual pieces, placing the desired ones onto a small uncovered part of the table. When the pile began to grow too large the stall-keep gleefully reached to put them on a small part of soft supple paper to encase them.

Bella bought twenty pieces. 

Her marvelling at the glass was not limited to the ears of the three dwarrow beside her, soon passersby angled their heads to glimpse at the works. Whatever had caught the foreign halfling's attention was likely worth looking at.

"What do you plan to use them for?" Furlar asked as they hastily returned to the path to Dori's home. Furvin too, seemed curious.

"I am not sure." Bella conceded, stroking her purchases idly. "I'm sure they'll find a use eventually."

~◇◇◇~  

There were moments, brief but insistent snippets of time when Bella recalled how old she had once been, just how much time had changed her. 

Colder days brought apprehension, memories of brittle bones and wheezing lungs pushed to their limit often surfaced unbidden. She still winced at the thought of hard labour, despite her new return to youth. Experience had taught her well and thoroughly the growing barriers that age provided. 

It was just as well then, that such knowledge gave Bella new pleasures in her second chance. Her love of travel being the most obvious, of course, but even the burn that exercise provided, the sharpness in her vision and hearing, the fine delicate steady hands required in needlework and cooking. All of it was cherished more ardently than ever before. 

Youth really was wasted on the young.

This did not prevent Bella from feeling dearly the price paid for this life, of course. The loss of her dearest Frodo. The return of loved ones, and the unconquerable pain of knowing their upcoming demise.

Many of them, like Dori, possessed aspects of their youth that Bella hadn't been privy to previously. Small mannerisms, perhaps their smiles were more freely given, perhaps they gestured more grandly.

With Fili and Kili this wasn't the case.

Any growth they had underwent seemingly occurred along the road to Erebor.

Fili, as the heir, had always carried himself more steadily than his brother, though that was not to say he did not revel in his pranks alongside Kili.

Where Kili brought about his mischief and flirtations, Fili was often not one step behind, adding an unforeseen layer of planning to the chaos.

They had appeared on the doorstep of Bag End all smiles and teasing and throughout the quest little took that from them. Yes, they had grow into their roles, they had learnt when to halt the jokes and when to raise morale, but no goblin or orc had taken that joviality from them.

The only time Bella had seen them truly sad was in the Lonely Mountain, under their sick uncle's reign.

Truthfully, Bella had no idea on how to fix that, it was worrisome.

Now however, Kili was bounding from pony to rider, bothering all in the party with his excitement to be travelling. Fili was accepting his brother's exuberance with laughter and clumsily tying his pack to his steed.

Neither lad saw their mother's silent approach, Bella and the other dwarrow struggled to stifled their amusement.

Levi was already beaming outright, her wife's hand grasping firmly at her shoulder to halt any reaction of her own.

Unfortunately, Fili saw the carpenter's grin.

"And what do you find so funny, Master Levi? I am the royal superiority here you know!"

Dis had reached her eldest son by then and caught him around the middle, hoisting him up into her embrace.

To see his face morph from smug amusement into horrified embarrassment was as delightful as Bella could recall.

"Not yet, you aren't! Come! Embrace your dear amad!"

Sadly, Kili had witnessed the devastation and quickly retreated under his pony, into Dwalin's legs.

"Good, kind Dwalin!" He begged hurriedly, scuttling around the guard's legs. "You'll guard an heir of Durin, right? I fear my brother has been lost and I am the sole survivor!"

Dwalin chuckled harshly, plucking Kili up into the air by his collar as well.

"Princeling, if you reckon I could best your ma, you have learnt nothing from your training." He seemed to throw Dori an unconscious gaze. "Womenfolk are far more lethal than the likes of us."

Young Fili had found his footing once more, though Dis did not release him from her bosom.

"Ki-" He struggled to call out. "Don't abandon me!"

"My apologises, brother. But you are already a prisoner." Having taken heed of Dwalin's words, Kili was now cowering behind an entirely unconcerned Dori. Without turning from her pony, the dam spoke up.

"I am loyal to the princess, to fight against her in such a setting as this is dishonourable."

Kili shifted as if to move from his hiding place once more before he froze.

"But you owe the lovely Lady Baggins a debt..." He mused aloud, scanning through the crowd to meet Bella's eyes with a beseeching stare. It was made all the more pitiable from her current seat atop Opal.

Bella raised an unaffected brow. 

"Go say goodbye to your amad, you will be apart for some time, do not wish it longer than it need be."

The prince gaped up at her, as did Ori and Bofur. Nori, Dwalin and Rega appeared slightly suspicious. Bella fidgeted with the reins.

"What is it? I have been separated from my own parents quite long enough."

Although not appeased, the dwarrow looked away, all except Nori. He stepped up to Opal and assisted Bella with the reins.

"Where did you learn of that word?"

"Which one?"

"The _Khuzdul one_ , of course." The spy hissed.

Bella gawked at him.

"Well, I-I rather heard it from Princess Dis just now, the context and-" She sighed heavily, frustrated in her slip up. "The sound of it is not far from the Westron word- I apologise if I have overstepped."

Rather than answer, Nori just finished with the reins and nodded to her curtly. Then his jaw seemed to unclench.

"Safe travels, Mistress."

Sending him a thankful nod, Bella averted her gaze from the Ri family to loan them some privacy.

In doing so, she had accidentally shifted to view Dis and her boys.

The princess had a hand on each of their faces, two knuckles brushing along their cheekbones just above their beards (or stubble in Kili's case), her thumbs rounding above their brows.

~◇◇◇~  

Despite being infamous for their efficiency, the dwarrow were sentimental in their goodbyes. Many other family members came to the pass to send their kin off onto the road. Bombur had bid his brother and cousin farewell last night over dinner, Bella discovered. It had given his son a chance to say goodbye to his uncles privately before bed rather than risking a tantrum in public. Rega's father and brother sent her and Levi off, beaming in pride and making small talk with Dis all the while. Furlar and Furvin were sent off by a cousin. It seems Tel had no-one, though they appeared unaffected by it. Instead they simply spent the time talking to Bofur and Bifur.

Nori brought his own pony, demanding he ride with them for the first hour or two.

It took nine and a half days to reach the road south of Archet.

That first day they had set off late enough to only get so far as an inn just outside of the mountains. The building was positioned so that oncoming travellers could freshen up and organise their wares just hours before entering Thorin's Halls. Dori hadn't stopped with Bella and Ori here on the way before, but perhaps that had something to do with the early morning training. Although Bella had already dressed in her trousers and overcoat, she thought that this was perhaps the place most women changed into male-wear. Levi, as the only one aside from Bella who had worn a skirt casually so far, proved her right the next morning.

That first day had included little but song and cheer, with Fili, Kili and Bofur leading the melody.

Instead of turning around after the first two hours, Nori persuaded Dori and Dwalin that he should settle with them for the night in the inn and head back in the morning. Of course he had presented his argument alongside a tankard of ale for them both.

After bidding Nori goodbye that next morning, the party continued once more. Dori made sure to stay near Bella and encouraged Ori to monopolise her conversation, but Bella would not be strong-armed by an overly worrisome chaperone. 

She spent as much time as possible learning of her new companions, and reciting through previous conversations with the members of the company.

She was told of Bofur's craft as a miner, but his competence as a carpenter simply by following his cousin round as a bairn.

Furvin and Furlar were twins, most unusual in dwarrow families. Bella happily shared some tales of hobbit twins or triplets, and how it was considered an omen of ill-luck to birth natural terrors and trouble makers. The dwarrow seemed boggled at the thought for in their custom, twins were a sign of prosperity.

"For a mother to be healthy enough to bear not one but two bairns, it's a sign of a great kingdom."

They had been born just before Smaug's befell them all.

Levi's family were never spoken of, however she excelled in repeating her story of meeting Rega (reminding Bella of Gloin and his wife). Claiming to have heard the blacksmith's voice first one day and them insisting it was the bright hair that caught her eye the next. The dwarrowdam in question did not speak often.

In fact, the only time Bella saw her talk was to whisper in Levi's ear as they sat around the campfire, while Bella busied herself making small tokens to the Green Lady. She smiled well enough though, small, genuine little things as she watched her wife.

On the sixth day Bella let Levi ride ahead of her, falling back to speak to the blonde dam. 

"If I may..." She began haltingly. "How did you two truly meet?"

The smith snorted loudly, earning a curious excited look from Levi up front. Rega seemed amused by Bella interest, and the badly-hidden curiosity of the dwarrow riding behind her as well.

" _I_ saw _her_." She said lowly, her eyes fixed on the carpenter. "She was singing at the Durin's day festival and her voice echoed in my head." She let her head rock back, seemingly hearing something beyond Bella's own ability. "It still does."

Around Bella, the dwarrow sighed, apparently overcome with the romance of it. Although she herself did not truly understand, Bella had to agree that it seemed terribly fateful.

~◇◇◇~  

It was quite apparent to any in Arda that a dwarf valued his language. Their culture was one that treasured _words_.

They had songs for every occasion if the sheer number of tunes was any indication. Every name meant something, showed some familial link. Bella half suspected they had secret second names. They had a language all for their own kin, given to them by Mahal and to be shared with no ordinary outsider, they even had a language of hand signals when using verbal words was inappropriate, for Valar's sake.

They also did not grasp that Bella's people held no such reverence.

"Our songs very rarely have lyrics-"

Kili, who had asked to hear a hobbit tune before entering the Shire, gasped in horror.

"No words at all?" He stared at his brother seemingly at a loss. "But then how to you tell tales of greatness and bravery and battle?"

"Well, we very much _do not_." Bella told him firmly. "Such things are bothersome and uncomfortable."

The princes flailed their arms, knocking Dwalin's pony into Ori's, the scribe was hurriedly jotting down every word Bella said. The poor ruffled boys only calmed marginally when she winked.

"We have been settled in the Shire so long now that most have forgotten the Wandering Days. We have a few tales of greatness and eternal love and the like, but most of them are fiction, or so long passed now that they may as well be."

"And how do you keep record of them if not through song?" Ori called, aghast. Not even looking up from his notes.

Bella smiled at the scribe's confidence, even if it only occurred accidentally. Ori looked up when she did not answer to see most of the party staring at him, he flushed.

"Aye, Ori makes a good point!" Kili insisted, swinging his arm around the scribe's shoulders.

"Well..." Bella hummed, a smirk on her face. "I've told you already Ori, how Hobbits use dance?"

"As another language, I think you said?"

"Of a sort." Bella agreed, ignoring the princes when they gasped in delight. "It is more symbolic than literal, not as thorough as the signs Master Bifur uses I'm sure, though much can be conveyed through the medium."

"Fili," Kili proclaimed with a tremendous grin. "Is a brilliant dancer!"

The elder prince pushed at Kili's shoulder in response, his face flushing bright behind his beard.

Bella laughed, as did many. She shook her head.

"I can hardly get off of Opal and show you now." She denied, reassuring Fili. "But there are a few songs with words, based off the different races, tales Gandalf told, you know."

"Gandalf? The wizard?" At Bella's nod, Fili settled back into his saddle properly. "I should like to meet him someday."

"Mahal forbid." Dwalin muttered.

"Sing us a song then Master Baggins." Kili ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, no. I am a terrible singer. Never quite got enough practice-"

The brothers started to chant, as did Levi and Bofur, even some of the older ones seemed curious. Bella was stuck in a horribly awkward situation.

"Alright, alright..." She mumbled and quickly recited the words in her head before she began. It wouldn't do to forget but it had been some years since she wrote it.

Her voice wasn't as high as most other hobbits', but it certainly wasn't as practised and purposeful as a dwarven singer's. She enjoyed writing the words well enough, had even stood up in the Green Dragon Inn and sang. But she had never done it around dwarrow, or any other race, at least not _sober_.

"It begins with a harp..." She mimed and hummed, missing when the princes and Dwalin became suddenly more interested.

The tale she sang of was fiction, or at least it once was.

Drawing on themes and thoughts from her own quest she had written about royalty far away, of a mad, lonely king who had conquered the world, only to lose those closest to him and a queen who had done her best to remedy it all. She sang of stars and hills and blood and screams. What was the point of battle when all you truly gained was loss?

"And my love is no good against the fortress that it made of you..."

So immersed in her song, it took Bella a moment to notice the dwarrow had joined her. Some were humming, some were knocking a beat into their saddles, Levi had commandeered her wife's small sack of tools and was shaking it to the rhythm.

"A mighty fine song, lass." Dwalin told her gruffly, watching Fili and Kili continue the lyrics after only having heard it once.

Bella flushed but held her head high.

"One of my best I think-"

Movement in the bushes up ahead stopped her, she clambered for her knives, pulling Opal to a halt, and the party with her. All except the princes who had ridden ahead.

"Fi-!"

"Boys-!"

Dwalin and herself both tried to call out but their voices were overcome.

"What are you thinking?" Thundered a deep, livid, horrendously familiar voice. "Making such noise! Any bandit or attacker would hear you coming a mile away!"

Bella sat frozen, knife clenched hard in one hand and Opal's reins in the other as Thorin Oakenshield threw himself passed the foliage, storming closer to the princes (and herself) with every heavy step.

He looked...so similar. Perhaps especially in his fury.

His hair was still dark and his eyes were still blue but it wasn't Orcrist at his hip and the oakenshield rested along the small of his back.

The path was silent save for his yelling, Opal stepped back nervously, jostling Bella and Bella...

Bella couldn't breathe.

He just kept yelling at them.

_You know nothing of the world..._

They were cowering away from their own uncle.

 _You! What were you doing?..._

Wrong, this was wrong.

 _Did I not say you would be a burden?_

This wasn't right. Why was he so angry? Someone say something. Please.

 _That you had no place amongst us?_

No, not this time. Not after all she had done. Not with all she still had to do.

  _I have never been so wrong..._

"Stop it."

He kept yelling.

_In all my life..._

"Stop it! How dare you? How dare you!" She had no idea to whom she was yelling, at Thorin before, at his death, at him now. Thankfully the Dwarf King ceased his tirade, anger still painted his face but now it was aimed at _her, oh Lady._ "Who are you to berate the Princes of Durin's folk thus?"

Now, true silence. Fili and Kili had frozen in their disbelief, she saw Fili swallow harshly and dart his eyes between his uncle and herself. His uncle, _Thorin_ , who seemed lost suddenly, as he often was, and all the more resentful for it.

Ori let out a small high pitched noise behind her, drawing Thorin's glare, only to have Dwalin shift his pony to intercept his gaze. 

The king drew back his shoulders, rising to his full height, Bella mirrored him unconsciously. His cold blue eyes _scalded_ her.

"I am their..." The dwarf snapped his mouth shut before spitting out. " _Mentor_."

"Indeed." Bella scoffed, unimpressed. "Some mentor, criticising and complaining about their actions with no regards for their blatant _fear_ of you!" The princes raised their heads in protest but Bella silences them with a stern look. "I was the one who started the _noise,_ par the princes request to learn of my people. If you were not made aware, _sir_ ," She sneered. "That is their duty on this journey. To act as diplomats and learn of my customs-"

"'Customs' that will get them hurt-!"

"And from whom are we protecting ourselves?" She continued, her lungs heaving. 

"There are many dangers on these roads, _halfling_ , not that the gentlefolk would understand-!"

"Oh, dangers?" She asked in false disbelief. "Like a strange, as of yet unnamed dwarf who jumps out of the shrubbery?"

That halted him. He clenched his jaw and settled his hand on his sword hilt. But his glare remained upon her, even as both Dwalin and Kili struggled to hide their amusement.

"I am Master Oakenshield." He said curtly, he did not even incline his head.

"A _pleasure_." Bella drawled. His eyes narrowed. "I suppose I have the honour of informing you, _Master Oakenshield_ , that you are not the most fearsome thing I had expected to encounter on this road."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, halfling. I am no average warrior. Perhaps you should fear me."

Honestly, what was he going on about. Whining about being dangerous of all things.

"Perhaps you should fear for yourself." Bella said dryly, playing along with his ridiculous contest. "There are a dozen of us and only one of you."

"They wouldn't dare attack me." Thorin said, outraged.

Bella hummed.

"And yet they are honour bound to protect me." She simpered. "By order of Princess Dis."

Thorin opened his mouth to protest but Bella spoke over him.

"And she speaks for their king, Thorin." 

~◇◇◇~  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I redeemed?  
> If you have any questions so far I'll try to answer them!  
> And thank you so so so much to everyone who kudos'ed and commented once again! While I was in my slump I just went through my entire inbox and it really got me inspired!  
> I hope you all like how I handled Thorin? It'll only get better from here, lmao.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment if you liked it or want something clarified or just anything it super inspires me!  
> Have a great week everyone!  
> (Also, cheers RedBear!)


	11. Speaking in the Dark

 At the beginning, on the quest to the Lonely Mountain, Thorin had not often kept his rage in check.

His belligerent nature had grown with near every step, nerves building on the road and the only release he seemed to find was sparring with Dwalin or berating his nephews.

That the young princes were raising morale with their naivety and wit did not stop him. And the poor lads tried ever harder to win their uncle over, only to accidentally gain his lectures instead.

It was a simple case of miscommunication, Bella had often thought, and she had vowed silently to always explain her rules and actions to any fauntlings, Frodo especially once she had gained custody. There was no need for such animosity. A child will understand if you take the time to explain. She couldn't treat them as equals necessarily, they weren't. Bella was always in the position of a responsible caregiver (even if it was only for a few afternoon tutor sessions with the fauntlings on her estate) and she could not in good conscience cast aside that mantle. But she had found that if a child was mature enough to understand her reasoning, she just had to explain their misbehaviour and the consequences of their actions to halt any naughtiness.

Though perhaps hobbit faunts were simply more sympathetic, or even more mature, because Bella had never seen Thorin treat his nephews as adults whilst in the middle of a verbal tirade. He knew them to be extraordinary fighters, Bella believed, after all he had left them in the midst of battle to hold their own, frequently. But aside from that, in matters of domesticity, the king appeared to disregard them as children, at least at first.

The trolls certainly hadn't helped.

And after Erebor, Thorin only cared for his gold.

But there were a few months before the mountain where those three had grown close, a bridge had been built.

It wasn't until now, in this second chance, after seeing Dis with her boys that Bella realised Thorin had probably been gone from Ered Luin for far too long.

Away from his people and his family, surrounded by apathetic men constantly. It must've shaped him harshly. And his kin no longer knew how to handle his rough edges, Fili and Kili especially. Their uncle had missed their more recent years of development and so their overall relationship hadn't developed at all.

This was, of course, all speculation on Bella's part. And she would not dare say or do anything to Thorin or the boys that reflected her musings, not yet at least. Because the Thorin she knew back then had began to temper his anger, he'd began to accept criticism. Nori and Dwalin could lead the company over harsher terrain some days, the princes were no longer so vigorously chaperoned, Bella could give him her opinion without pause.

But this dwarf present was paranoid, arrogant and almost cruel in his judgment of others.

Including Bella once more, it seemed.

Once she had said her piece (perhaps a tad louder than she had originally intended but the dwarf king _started it_ -) Bella had hurriedly tucked her knife away into the sash at her waist, ignored Thorin's incredulous huff, and looked silently down at her reins while the rest of the dwarrow followed suit. She longed for her skirts suddenly, if only for something else to adjust with her hands.

She refused to look at the dwarf in front of her, instead casting her gaze aside to see Dwalin, the princes and Ori still hiding behind the guard. The scribe was staring into the air between Bella and Thorin, baffled, jaw slightly unhinged and unmistakable panic and awe colouring his bird-like features. Dwalin was stroking his beard vigorously, trying to turn his moustache downward to hide his quivering lips. Kili was also struggling to keep his grin pressed closed, his brother looked conflicted and solemn at his side until Fili elbowed Kili in the ribs to catch his gaze and raised his brows impressively high, red flooding his cheeks as he held back his laughter.

Seeing their good humour left a sour taste in Bella's mouth.

Of course it wasn't their intentions to belittle her and her emotions, they couldn't know how trivialising her confrontation with Thorin hurt her, and truthfully she knew the situation was ludicrous. But her stuttering chest and tingling eyes forbade her from laughing just yet.

On her other side, Dori pulled her pony parallel to Opal and stared into the road where Thorin stood. The dwarrowdam somehow managed to wear an expression of defiance warring with deference, obviously taking issue with the dwarf's anger at Bella but halted by his royal status.

When it looked like Dori might speak and risk the dwarf king's wrath, Bella found the strength to murmur to the group at large.

"We had best keep going. We can reach Bree in near three days if we continue." She kept her eyes in her lap but held her chin up high and sucked on her teeth to avoid embarrassment. In her peripheral, she noticed Dori instinctively turn to Thorin for his word.

"Princes Fili and Kili," Bella said a little louder. "You are the royal authority, what are your orders?"

Kili's smile almost broke at the seams it was so large. Fili was still looking to his uncle.

"Well, we should keep going of course!" Kili said cheekily. "Master Dwalin can help Master Oakenshield load his belongings onto the spare pony."

 

~◇◇◇~

 

"Well, you buggered that one up." Dwalin called to him with a smirk, tugging Thorin into a brief tight embrace and clapping him on the shoulder. The group of dwarrow behind them had resumed tentative chatter as soon as he had turned away from the impudent ambassador.

 

"It is good to see you, Dwalin." Thorin admitted with sincerity, embarrassment loaned a layer of severity to his words still. He looked over his friend's shoulder to study the dwarrow who had answered his sister's call. It was surprising that a few he recognised as those considered especially proficient in their crafts. More-so, it was worrisome. That they were here either meant this task was a good enough bet to risk losing out on other work, or Ered Luin had very little work for them at all. That even the most renown in their fields were possibly lacking work was too disturbing to think about and so Thorin was forced to hope for the former, even if he did not view this job as particularly promising.

 

His gaze slide back to the halfling without much thought, he was leading his pony slowly to the side of the road, Dori, daughter of Lori shadowing him. 

"It seems Dis' plan has unforeseen obstacles." Thorin rumbled lowly, letting Dwalin follow his line of sight. At no point had his sister mentioned how foolish and self-righteous the ambassador was. Or how young, he knew the princess they were under the employment of had just turned of age, but for the ambassador she sent to be so ignorant and immature as well was downright insulting. 

"Obstacles?" The guard snorted, blocking Thorin's view while he pulled a pony forwards. "The plan to have you act as a commoner has the obstacle of you being unable to cease being a royal pain, you mean."

Thorin huffed, shifting his pack off his shoulders and approaching the spare grey steed beside his friend.

"Speaking of 'royal pains'. He chuffed, allowing his face to relax. "How have my sister-sons taken to the road?"

"Morale is high and mischief is higher." Dwalin reported, simply standing aside as Thorin worked on securing his pack to the pony, earning a exasperated look from his friend.

"They'll have to learn quick that this is no leisure trip." Muttered Thorin, pulling firmly at the leather straps.

"The lads have done well so far," Dwalin sighed. "They've asked the halfling much about the Shire and the land we'll be working on. Not to mention the nobility we'll be meeting. Balin and Dis' work has not been for naught, you know. And they'll not be happy to hear you've underestimated their pupils." 

The guard gave him a knowing look, Thorin finished buckling his pack and quickly darted his gaze over to his nephews. They were leaning over to whisper to each other, Kili nearly falling off his saddle in his eagerness, and when they turned to see him staring they both scrambled off their ponies to come greet him properly now that the hobbit was distracted.

For all he had yelled at them just now, he loved them dearly. And he had no doubt they knew that, but the separation had been gruelling. Thorin was well aware that Fili was nearly of age, the lad even carried himself with some dignity unlike his brother, his facial hair would soon be trimmed as was the custom to allow his beard to grow anew as an adult. Dis had already written dreading the older boy's complaining and Kili's merciless teasing.

The lads made their way over and Dwalin stepped back to give them their privacy. Though truthfully he was perhaps more family than Thorin at this point.

He wasted no time in pulling his nephews close, cracking foreheads and greeting them quietly. He asked after their mother and their studies, basking in their familiar enthusiasm, however he did not take back his criticisms from earlier, they had to learn after all.

At some point the hobbit had drifted off, leaving their pony and pack with little ceremony, and so the party did not set off immediately. While it spoke of the unprofessionalism that no doubt ran rampant through the gentle race, Thorin refrained from commenting, no hobbit could be worth the effort, he surmised, and ultimately his sister-sons kept him well distracted.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

Dori was an unbelievably stubborn dwarf, Bella had come to realise. It had been hidden from her before because the dam was actually only persistent on issues regarding her family and honour. Previously Bella had not been in any way a part of that, now though, the hobbit was very much linked.

"Mister Baggins! The party cannot leave without you, there will be time to relieve yourself once we make camp tonight-!"

Did Dwarrow have no sense of humility, Bella wondered having found the oldest tree in sight and pressing her palms to it harshly. Feeling the scratching of the bark and the softness of the climbing moss and letting it anchor her. Her feet were cradled by the arching roots of the old forest and she felt still, planted firmly in amongst the trees.

Of course with an exasperated dam as her shadow she could hardly find peace for long. Swaying gently Bella pressed her cheek to the tree and looked to Dori in her peripheral.

"I'll just-" Talking was harder than she had anticipated, truthfully she had thought herself composed but her voice wavered and revealed, even to herself, how lost she felt. Bella's eyes fell closed and she sunk further into the bark, loaning strength from it's immovability.

She heard Dori move closer at a slower pace than before, and, now that she was listening, another person shifting to the left of the dwarrowdam, deep in the trees.

"Mistress?" She seemed hesitant, Bella's wavering voice likely having caused her to falter. "Bella, what's wrong?" A large, warm hand found her shoulder. This strong grip had taught Bella how to grapple, protect herself as best she could. Bella had never felt it so gentle, except when she had cried over her father before. But she wasn't crying now, was she...?

Oh. Tears had been gently slipping out with nearly every blink, she had been so focused on breathing steadily that she had forgotten how close she was to crying. The next breath came out on the heels of a chuckle. How silly.

"I'm just fine, Dori, overwhelmed, is all."

The dam made a disbelieving noise, crowding up closer and turning Bella around. It was unheard of for hobbits to lose their footing when surrounded by Yavanna's good work,they were built for the land, yet somehow Bella managed to be the exception, feet twisting sharply and body collapsing into Dori.

The dwarrowdam was almost as immovable as the tree behind Bella, her hands were already holding the hobbit and the embrace she shifted them into was stronger than any Bella had felt, except perhaps from that time at the carrock.

Bella stiffened at the memory, burying her face into Dori's coat, teeth clenched to hold back any ridiculous noises. Beneath her ear, Dori had began to rumble a low note, it shifted every so often, catching and starting. She was talking in Khuzdul, Bella figured. The Dwarrow had occasionally spoke to each other in secret on the road, in both a sacred language and a pitch low enough that, as far as Bella could tell, no one else was able to hear, not even the elves.

It was another little physiological tidbit that had always fascinated Bella, no one ever seemed to wonder where hobbits fell on such scales, no one ever seemed to wonder about hobbits at all, really.

She had surmised that her eyesight was better than a dwarf or man's, though it could not compare to an elf's, or a dwarf's vision in the dark. Her hearing was perhaps slightly better than a dwarf or man's with higher pitches (nothing could compare to an elf's in that regard) but only second to a dwarf's with the lower notes. Most races wouldn't hear when the company had mumbled to each other, and Bella had, out of courtesy, not mentioned that their low rumbling consonants had pricked at the peripheral of her senses.

Dori couldn't know that Bella could hear her, this made the words more truthful surely.

The dwarrowdam had to be around one hundred and sixty years old at least, Bella mused, making them closer in age than most. No hobbit is really supposed to reach much further than a hundred of course, but the thought helped Bella feel more at ease in her embrace. There were so few things that felt familiar, even just acknowledging a minor similarity felt monumentally grounding.

"Was it that new dwarf?" Dori eventually broke the pseudo-silence. "Oakenshield, did he scare you?" She sounded concerned.

"No." Bella sighed, fingers spasming around Dori's coat. She rolled her head back to look at her friend. "I have heard far worse, and I feel confident that the Princess Dis wouldn't recommend a dangerous dwarf for this job." Dori's hands squeezed her biceps lightly. "And I know you won't let anyone hurt me."

The dwarrowdam's expression relaxed minutely.

"Then why the tears, little one?" She muttered, her right hand releasing Bella to caress her cheek. It was in that same peculiar way as before, high up on Bella's cheekbone with Dori's thumb pulling over her brow.

It felt lovely, Bella allowed herself to bask in the feeling, idly recalling Dis holding Fili and Kili in a similar way before they had journeyed eastwards. With the knuckles stroking so high the purpose was likely to avoid touching another's beard in public.

Of course, Bella did not have facial hair, but the thought of being considered in the same way felt so loving. Dori obviously held her brothers in this way, and whether the intention to be seen as family was purposeful or not, Bella hadn't felt so entirely supported for a hundred years. 

First her grandparents and parents were returned to her by the Green Lady's good grace and now she had gained Dori's care.

How blessed she was.

"He reminded me of someone." Bella explained quietly, catching Dori's hand and squeezing it in gratitude. "I miss him." She tried not to feel buried beneath the understatement.

"Azaghâlithûh," Dori mumbled, stepping back and turning to reveal Ori behind her. "My words cannot comfort you. Just know that I will stay by your side."

 Bella could only thank her as profusely and earnestly as her Baggins heritage had taught her, all the while pretending not to see the third dwarf loitering in the foliage.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

The halfling had returned with little ceremony, hardly gracing Thorin with a passing glance.

From the dwarf's new perspective of him, no longer propped atop his pony, the ambassador looked impossibly frail. Shorter, of course, Thorin had expected no less. Rounded and plump at his centre, his loose shirts diminishing potential definition, with fragile-looking joints and limbs, unlike any dwarf whose robust build would be shown throughout. Truly the only sufficiently sturdy part of the hobbit was his feet, which were bafflingly bare and extraordinarily furry.

The two knives strapped to his hips (with nothing more than a sash, no scabbard or belt in sight) weren't identical in shape or size, their handles proved more suited for the kitchen than the wider world.

And his hair _, Mahal, but his hair,_ it rose near three inches from his skull, a messy horrid tangle of knots and curls. The colour was attractive enough, but the condition was almost beyond help.

Overall a rather unimpressive display.

The hobbit deferred to his nephews readily, ushering them forwards, Dwalin and himself wasted no time in positioning themselves at their heels. It rankled Thorin slightly to be following his sister-sons, Dwalin clearly noticed his consternation and pointedly reminded Thorin to enjoy the ease of simply following a path after wandering alone for near a week. He could only accept his current fate, dissatisfied but unchangeable due to Dis' meddling.

It was fortunate that the halfling deigned to remain near the middle of the party, flanked by Dori and her youngest brother, if only to stop any further noise.

"And Dori's lot? I hear they owe the hobbit a debt, what of that?" Thorin observed, taking care to speak quietly so that only Dwalin could hear.

"Aye, what of that?" The guard challenged, shifting restlessly. "Dori is acting as Shomakhalinh. The others just respect the halfling, not that he hasn't earned it. He came to offer us work, after all."

"Aye?" His eyebrow rose. Did all the gentle folk require such pandering, he wondered. "We would have been fine had he not. Durin's folk were made to endure."

His friend almost pulled the whole company to a halt, eyes stormy and expression akin to stone in it's impenetrability. There were a tense few moments as they both waited for the rest of the party to pass them, ignoring the curious gazes from the workers. The one with the hat did not even attempt to disguise his suspicions, immediately turning to his cousin and gossiping.

"You have been absent too long, Thorin." Dwalin said plainly. Leading them forwards into the road, the hobbit's knotted hair could be glimpsed ten yards away. "You have not returned for near eighteen years, not even for the Durin's day festivities. I know," Dwalin interjected before he could defend his absence. "That you do it for our sake, many other workers have done the same, setting off for work and sending the pay to the settlement but most of them return every few years." 

"I return near every year," Insisted Thorin.

"A day or two at most!" Dwalin argued, voice low. "And even then you do not leave the room Dis sets for you. Your people never see you, nor you them."

"I support them as I must! Working in the towns of Men is the right choice. The farther I go the more work I find. What is your point?" Thorin muttered, confident in his lifestyle being the correct choice. "And we were talking of the halfling." 

"My point is, your majesty, that excluding your correspondence with Dis, you have no knowledge of the state of your halls." His friend responded, taking no care to censor his words. Staring straight ahead, avoiding Thorin's wary look.

"Explain." He demanded, fuming internally at any lack of care Dis or Balin may have shown in their records to him. Were his people starving? Losing work? How were the children faring? He held back a shudder to think of the potential plights his kin had faced, while he had been entirely ignorant.

"It is not as bad as you are imagining." Dwalin reassured. "We do not starve, our children wear warm clothes in winter." Thorin sighed in relief, still partially dreading what Dwalin might say next. "But any money earned still goes towards the basic essentials, we cannot expand upon our talents without the proper tools and materials to do so."

Thorin hummed to show his understanding. His people couldn't gain any sturdy foundation to build upon, stuck scrambling for food before anything else. And still some slept out in huts under the stars,he knew, vulnerable in the temporary housing out in the open valley.

"And now this hobbit, with no connection to our people, no history with dwarrow at all, arrived. And all they had to offer was food." Dwalin chuckled lightly, seeming perplexed. "The one thing we are always trading away our coin and gems and crafts for." He looked sidelong at Thorin. "I will not pretend it's not suspicious, the halfling even seemed to understand the importance of it, not a hint of hesitance in their offer." Dwalin sighed heavily, straightened his shoulders and turned to Thorin with a light grin. "But honestly Thorin, look at him. Mahal knows he wouldn't be too formidable an enemy."

Thorin let that be the end of it, riding alongside Dwalin in silence until evening fell and a campsite was decided on.

The hobbit had began to speak once more by that time, complaining about the sores of riding with his nephews, gesturing animatedly with Ori. Perhaps most surprising was when he joked lewdly with the Ur brother and the noble singer turned carpenter.

"It's true, I swear! Most hobbits believe that large feet are the most attractive feature in a suitor!" He laughed.

"If that's true lad, then we must have some very different dwarven equipment!" The Ur brother cried, cheeks red in enthusiasm rather than embarrassment. "And it's rather vital, if I may say so!"

"Vital?" The carpenter interjected. "My One and I do just fine without your _dwarven equipment_ , Master Bofur! And I rather think we'll continue to do so, right Rega?" She called back to her wife, the blonde blacksmith merely stared warningly at Bofur in reply. The fool flushed even more, much to the halfling's delight.

They nattered on thus, even amidst the evening's chores of gathering wood, preparing dinner and caring for the ponies, these three were kept up constant entertainment for the camp. It wasn't too long before that turned literal.

It began when Levi witnessed one of the twins stumble near the food and broke into impromptu song, only a short verse from a tavern jig about a drunkard who had fallen into the pot of soup. Her voice was unmatched as usual.

The dwarrow had laughed and poked fun at Furlar, but the hobbit had stared at Levi in near awe.

"That was splendid!" He gaped, mesmerised. "What a lovely voice you have, Master Levi, simply marvellous!"

"Her voice is not 'simply' anything." Rega corrected, drawing closer to her wife, even going so far as to tug playfully at a braid falling from Levi's head. "She is most renowned in Ered Luin, she works hard for her talent."

"Oh! Of course, please forgive me, I had not meant to imply any different!" The halfling fussed, hands waving about, flustered. "Only I have never heard such a beautiful voice before, and I was rather unprepared, I did not have time to cherish it."

Levi had began to flush daintily, but the smile on her lips betrayed her pleasure at the praise. It counted for little, of course, the hobbit probably knew naught of music, Thorin suspected.

"There will be plenty of time for song later." She reassured them.

"After dinner?" His youngest nephew asked shamelessly, gaining chuckles around the camp for his eagerness.

"Oh, please?" The hobbit chimed in pleasantly enough. Though his face twisted and his gaze fell to rest at the forest floor beside Thorin's right boot. "That is, if it will not cause _unwanted_ attention?" He questioned, words light with a forced happy manner.

Thorin felt a small twinge of guilt stir in his stomach when many eyes turned to him, including his sister-sons and the dwarrowdams sat beside them by their bedrolls. Irrationally, it was the halfling's cutting avoidance of him that seemed to fester in his gut. Dwalin coughed pointedly from the other side of his pony. Thorin huffed and turned back to the task of retrieving his pack.

"Any performance from such a masterful singer as Master Levi should be treasured." He said sharply. There, allow them to decide for themselves.

His words were taken as agreement.

Once dinner was concluded (the most filling he'd had in a while), the party remained gathered around the fire. Fili and Kili had scuttled to sit at Thorin's feet when Levi had risen from her wife's lap to stand before them all. Looking around, Thorin was unsurprised to see most had chosen to sit in their family groups. What had caught him of guard was the hobbit sat flush beside Dori, the scribe Ori sat on the ground leaning back against their legs. The halfling's head was even resting on the dam's shoulder, for Mahal's sake!

Master Levi, now finished with her vocal warm-ups, began to sing. It was an old traditional lullaby, beginning with a note as low as the earth which slowly rose higher into lyrics. Telling the tale of Durin's wife.

Beneath his gaze, the hobbit's pointed ear twitched.

Levi drew his attention away soon enough, as any singer of worth could. Claiming the regard of all fortunate enough to bear witness, her voice climbed to heights considered almost unreachable by their people, enveloping them all in a soft song.

It was over far too soon, but Thorin especially could not ask for another performance, not after his words earlier that day.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

There was no set watch on this journey.

Or perhaps Bella was simply excluded from it on the assumption that she would be of little help. This didn't stop her from staying awake alongside Dwalin every night. Dori had eventually ceased insisting Bella sleep and had instead taken to squinting at the guard impressively, obviously her role as a chaperone had not passed her mind as of yet.

The same routine occurred again this night, with Dori putting up slightly more fuss after Bella's tears earlier than she usually would.

Still, it came to be that Bella was sat at the northern side of the camp, on a log near the dwindling fire, while Dwalin and Thorin sat to the south facing the road.

Using what little light she still had, Bella worked on her small prayer to the Green Lady, winding stems and leaves gently around one another until they became an irreversible braid of greenery. The dwarrow behind her took no care to lower their voices, it was a wonder anyone could sleep.

"I worry for their safety, if they do not care for their own health than I shall have to."

"You've just been reunited. Give them time, they aren't far from maturity."

"They were singing on the road, who knows what strain of scum may have heard them."

"Aye, I know Thorin but it was broad daylight-"

"And they may now be on our trail, waiting to slay us in the night-"

"And that is why we are on watch now." Dwalin hushed him. "Between you and I any group of mere bandits will fail."

Thorin remained quiet, whether appeased or dissatisfied Bella could not see even had she turned to look, so far from the light were they sat.

"And the halfling is up with us, see?" Bella stiffened, hands pausing in their work. Their stares were palpable, the dwarf king's derision apparent in his voice.

"And what good does that do, I wonder?" He muttered scornfully. "A cowardly creature like that, how would they help in a fight?"

"He didn't seem so cowardly to me this morning." Dwalin remarked happily "He had a stronger will in the face of your anger than your own kin."

"Insolence." Thorin growled.

"And here I thought we called it 'backbone'." The guard said airily. "Balin likes him well enough, as does Dis. They think he has a good head on his shoulders."

"A good head that will be lost if he betrays us."

"Thorin." Dwalin said sharply. "I would not dare rebuke you but you have heard my thoughts on the matter. This deal is a good one, that hobbit is as good a lad as any, and if you insist on badmouthing him at least let it be on the actions he has already taken rather than some wild accusation your mind has conjured."

A pregnant pause and then, "You have been around my sister too long."

"You have been around the Men too long!"

Dwalin's words were a comfort to Bella, even if these dwarrow were as suspicious as always, they were still willing to give her a chance, She knew her own authenticity of course but there was little she could prove without due time.

The ponies had settled down to sleep, Ori had finished his subtle writings under his bedroll and had succumbed to slumber too. Bella's neck hurt from looking down into her lap, the firelight had lowered considerably and she had decided to retire to bed early, safe in the knowledge that the two dwarrow would guard them, when a large body dropped down onto the log beside her.

"You will see no danger if you look at flowers all night." Thorin scrutinised, voice lower to accommodate the sleeping dwarrow nearby. Bella swallowed, instinctively readying herself for another argument, before she caught herself and sighed.

"I will see no danger at all in this light regardless." She said, finding the words surprisingly easy to utter. Maybe the darkness was helping her after all, cloaking them both in a possible dream. She had spoken to the illusion of Thorin countless times before, was this so very different? She could spy nothing but an outline, hear only his breathing and the _clinks_ of his belts and buckles. She could pretend, in this space, that it was her imagination or even her own king again. How easy it was to talk in the dark.

"Then what help are you?" The dwarf asked plainly. "Why do you take watch if you cannot see?"

"Because I can _hear_ , Master Oakenshield." She replied curtly and immediately revelled in his halted breathing. Did he wonder about her knowing his words, his opinions? Did he feel embarrassed?

"How well? How far?"

"I can hear the ponies by the roadside," Roughly three yards further than he and Dwalin had been sat. Thorin remained quiet. "There is a fox in the forest about eight yards that-away." She gestured. "And an Owl is hunting over there. My ears are not just for decoration." She said rather primly.

"And how will you fight blind, should bandits attack?" He sounded rough, from shame or anger or a mix of the two.

"Rather badly, I would imagine," Bella snapped. "But I would have you all awake and armed in time to meet them. And with your vision in the dark I could only hope to not be in the way. Is that not useful enough for you, or must I prove my worth some other way?"

"Why do you seek my ire?" Demanded Thorin.

"Why do you feel naught else?" Bella challenged, turning her head sharply to face him, though of course blind as she was, she was probably only glaring at his shoulder or something else ridiculous.

He exhaled roughly and Bella felt it in a rush of warm air across her temple.

"I am tired, I have been on the road too long." He said stiltedly. Obviously excusing his own belligerent behaviour.

"Then sleep." Commanded Bella mercilessly, he had been nothing but rude all day, if he wished to rest then he was free to do so but if all he sought now was forgiveness rather than a change in his own actions, he would have to seek it elsewhere.

"I cannot." He spat.

"Why?"

"I do not need to answer to you." He reminded her.

"No," Bella agreed readily enough. "But you sat next to me. If you do not want my company then you shouldn't have chosen it in the first place."

The dwarf remained silent. Bella huffed and rose from her seat, already turning away.

"Goodnight-" She said sarcastically, feeling in no good humour for his games. Only to flinch when a hand grasped her wrist. He felt her jolt severely and let go as soon as he had regained her attention. "A simple 'wait' would've sufficed, you needn't scare me half to death-" She hissed.

"Wait," He interrupted, sounding unbearably fatigued. "Please, I...Forgive me."

"For what?" Bella asked, now also longing for her bedroll.

"For earlier, I was angry at the lads, the princes, and I let that anger out on you unwarranted."

Bella had not expected this, she was uncertain if it was the idea of her ease-dropping that had led to this full disclosure, or if the dwarf was truly so weary that his words merely flowed more freely. Perhaps he also felt it easier to speak in the dark.

"It was not completely unwarranted," She pointed out gently. "You wanted to yell at them, I wanted you to stop, we were bound to come to blows, as it were." She laughed lightly

"They were endangering the camp-" Thorin argued quietly.

"If you want forgiveness then we had best both forget, Master Oakenshield." She interjected, heart lighter at just the attempt of humility on his part, what a ridiculous dwarf.

He leaned back, she hadn't even noticed his proximity aside from his harried breathing.

"I understand your thinking, of course." She admitted. "But the road is not too long to the Shire, and even those lads are exceptional warriors, I'm sure."

Was he even listening, she wondered into the silence of the night. Had he left?

Finally he spoke.

"They have responsibilities..." He insisted.

"I have known many fauntlings in my time who have felt the weight of the world." Bella maintained, words softened by thoughts of Frodo. "Whether it was real or not, they struggled under that pressure." She looked over to where the boys were sleeping, huddled together last she had seen. "Fili's weight is not imagined, he has the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders, but those shoulders still belong to a child." She gave Thorin a moment to think on that. "Let him be a child. Goodnight, Master Dwarf."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azaghâlithûh - My young warrior  
> Shomakhalinh - Guardian lady or chaperone
> 
> Hey guys, this is my fav chapter so far ngl.  
> Sorry once again about the late going update, my place of work is low on staff rn so I've been working longer hours than usual. And I'm also suddenly learning to drive which is daunting af. But I'm at the part in the story that I've been looking forward to the most so I'm pretty motivated to write when I do have the time!  
> Please let me know what you guys think and any constructive criticism is so so very welcome. I know when I was writing essays I would always go off topic somehow and I don't want to be doing that so much on this!  
> I hope you guys like how I wrote Thorin? He's surprisingly difficult to write as, so if anyone's got some pointers there either send them my way!  
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you have a fantastic week!


	12. Ups and Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any typos, eh?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bella woke up the next morning tucked close to Ori's back, his sister's heavy arm flung across his form to rest twisted up in the collar of Bella's blouse. A few hair pins had loosened from Bella's haphazard mop of curls in the night to prod incessantly at the nape of her neck. The ground around her bed roll was slippery with dew and the air felt bitingly cold, even for the height of midsummer. She ducked her face into her shirts, taking care to keep her hands warm beneath her coverings, and trying not to disturb Dori's palm where it now lay curled around Bella's ear. May the Lady bless the natural warmth of the Dwarrow.

There was very little movement around them, only the usual tittering and scuttling of the forest life and the heavy snores of her fellow travellers. And only the dim light of the sun approaching the far eastern horizon to lend her sight, enough for Bella to acknowledge that morning was near.

She burrowed closer to the young Dwarf beside her.

Surely she was being proactive enough with her plans and plots to warrant just a slight lie-in, she mused idly, her nose rubbing against the fabric of Ori's cardigan.

A terrible shriek came from the canopy above, some bothersome bird or another. It cut through the quiet causing numerous groans to break out across the camp, almost too ready to refuse the call of day. It was likely many of them had, like Bella, been awake already against their better judgment.

Between all the growls and grumbles, a resounding thump reverberated through the space followed quite quickly by a slurred vehement curse. Probably Bofur, she thought with a small smirk, the Dwarf had made such a scene of preferring to lie under one of the carts. Enclosed, snug, no "distracting lights" overhead. Dori snorted loudly at the commotion, likely sharing Bella's train of thought, prompting the Hobbit to let the humour of it all wash over her. Ah, she had missed this.

Dori's hand squeezed at Bella's face a little before pushing her away firmly, ignoring her indignant cries when her shoulder touched down on the dew-covered grass.

"Up." Dori insisted gruffly. "You haven't practised the elbow grab nearly enough yet."

Bella ducked further into her blouse collar in reply.

~◇◇◇~

Every morning, like clockwork, the party separated into smaller groups to spar.

Where a Hobbit might go for a small walk after a quick cup of tea in the mornings, the Dwarrow seemed to stretch their muscles before their minds were even fully coherent. Practising grappling and wrestling like children. Bifur had to be tricked into waking, Bofur and Bombur used to take turns antagonising their cousin, tugging at limbs or sitting on him until he would eventually retaliate and subdue them (eyes often still closed).

Thankfully, all sharp instruments were set aside for the later, it would take a few more years of experience for the young prince before Bella would trust Kili to shoot a target while half-asleep.

Her own training was limited to Dori and Ori exclusively for the time being, any practice with her knives was reduced to form, stance and grip. The other Dwarrow had no problem calling out observations and tips, she was certain she had even heard Nori from beyond the treeline at one point reminding her to tuck in her elbows.

She wouldn't push, trusting the Ri siblings to not lead her astray, they would help her maintain her knowledge in the basics. Perhaps if she could pin down Nori for an hour or two she could progress under his tutelage but with the night watch in place such an opportunity likely wouldn't present itself.

Thorin hadn't objected to the noise his nephews made and the lads didn't try to tamper their banter, their teasing was by far the loudest, beating out Levi and Bofur's laughter. Many of the others had paused in their own sparring to watch the princes passing by, twisting about the camp enthusiastically. Even Bella stopped, having finally shaken off Ori's grip after eight attempts, to watch in bewilderment as Kili managed to throw himself onto the lowest branch of a nearby tree, his brother practically nipping at his heels. He was sat haphazardly against the trunk of the horse chestnut, and even the closest branch to the ground was near twice the height of the average Hobbit. His cheeks were flushed with exertion and glee, and he posed dramatically for the rest of them with Fili's boots held high.

"Kili!" The blond bellowed at the base of the tree, barefoot and watching dismayed as his brother tied the leather straps of his boots together. Now every eye was on their antics, even their uncle and Dwalin had turned from their match at the ruckus, exasperation weighing them down.  "If you do what I think you're planning-!"

And, without another word, up in a beautiful arc went Fili's boots, soaring high into the upper branches and hanging there. Kili's whole body rocked backwards in his boisterous elation,victory colouring his laughter. Then, with a sickening crack, his skull met the trunk of the tree.

And down, down went the Prince of Durin, his balance lost.

An aborted cry fell from Bella's lips.

Heart in her throat, she rushed over. A frantic surge of fear running through her veins, Bella thoughtlessly pushed the others aside to verify Kili's health with her own eyes. 

Perhaps thankfully, Fili had broken his brother's fall. The were collapsed in a tangle of shifting limbs, Kili lay atop his brother, eyes bright and cheeks puffed out like a delighted, naughty dwarfling. Even Fili seemed to be subduing his humour at the situation.

Both of them were none the wiser to the terrible chill that had overtaken the Hobbit, nor the fire steadily growing in her veins.

She watched in dull silence as Fili tried fitfully to push his brother's weight away, huffing spitefully when Kili refused to move. Eventually Fili simply lay back down, looking up into the branches where his boots had found a new home.

"You utter slug." He said to his brother despondently.

Bella took a hesitant step towards them. 

"Are you both alright?" She asked, feeling numb.

They didn't deign to answer, instead squabbling and grappling once more.

"Master Dori," Fili called, one hand shoved in Kili's face. "Perhaps you'd like to hear my brother's first attempts at poetry-"

"What on earth were you thinking?" Bella demanded, hands on her hips, a fierce glare directed at the boys.

The muttering and conversation that had started up amongst the other dwarrow was subdued again almost immediately, all attention on Bella. Any triumph the lads may have still shown was frozen in the chill of her gaze. They were still lying there, almost comically paused at the unexpected rebuke.

"Now, I laugh along with your jokes and your pranks well enough. Usually, there is no risk of getting hurt." She started, pacing a few feet. "But where I come from, when a faunt falls from a tree they could end up breaking their necks!" Her pitch grew to an almost shrill level that echoed unpleasantly.

Kili, who had slowly began hunching his shoulders, leaned forwards.

"But Dwarrow have very thick skulls and-" He foolishly attempted to reassure her.

"I don't care, Kili!" Bella interrupted, wagging her finger at them both. "I promised your mother I would look over you. Dwalin and I are in charge of your safety. Now, how could I face Dis if something had happened to either of you?"

She shuddered out an exhale, a brief image of Ravenhill flashing though her mind. "You have to hold your health as your utmost priority." The boys both sank back subdued, tensing further when Dwalin stepped forwards.

Their uncle made no move to intervene, only looking on with a stormy expression from his place a few yards behind Dwalin. After a moment, he caught her gaze and promptly turned away, a complicated look in his eyes.

"The hobbit is right. You were careless just now." Dwalin berated as she faced the lads once more. "Your lives are not just your own."

"Alright, alright!" Bofur stepped out, ever-present grin in place. It grated Bella slightly. "That's enough now. They're still young." He said, hands held in a placating gesture.

"I know they are," Bella stated simply, suddenly tired as she appealed to the princes. "I know. And you've done remarkably well so far, both of you. Showing interest in my culture and the jobs at hand, I can see you're working very hard." She sighed, hand rising to pinch at the bridge of her nose. "Perhaps I haven't been vigilant enough. They really are quite young." She quietly considered, settling into a squat closer to where the boys sat, offering a sense of privacy "You two are excited, I understand this is your first real jaunt away from home, but you cannot forget to keep yourselves safe. You have many loved ones worrying right at this moment, so please do your best to lower any risks to your person." She said softly, letting the rest of the camp slowly disperse as she spoke. "And I will do my best to help you where I can."

The boys looked relieved, pleased that Bella was still willing to work alongside them and assist them in her own way. She had unwittingly reminded them of the responsibility they held in this trade (at least as they perceived it), although no ignorant behaviour from them would lead Bella to rescind her offer of trade. Not that she could, the stubborn Dwarrow had her sign a contract after all. 

These boys, all of Durin's folk, were hers to care for. The smials being built were more of a by-product, a story to loan face validity to her actions, the Dwarrow would never accept charity. So these boys had nothing to fear from mischief getting out of hand. As long as no-one gets hurt.

At present however, there was still the matter of Fili's bare feet.

"I'll have to climb up and grab your boots, Fili. You two had best just start packing your things." She stood to her full height, the boys following her tentatively to their feet. "You'll be riding in the middle of the party today, I think. Master Oakenshield and I will take the lead." She said, analysing the higher branches and potential footholds in the body of the tree.

"I was planning on shooting them down..." Kili piped up, dragging her gaze down, his own eyes stuck firmly on the grassy floor.

Lady, imagine bringing sharp projectiles and falling boots into the mix of this mess.

"No, no, dear." Bella gripped his arm sympathetically, giving him a tight smile. "You just focus on preparing to set off." She watched for a moment as they both shuffled away sullenly. She had heard that horrible crack from near across the whole clearing.

The Hobbit had mistakenly treated them as if they were the same boys as before, but they were younger still. Any immaturity was possibly doubled. These princes weren't like the ones she had met last time, they weren't of age but more than that they weren't fully trained; in their crafts or in preparation for battle they didn't hold the knowledge or experience she had anticipated.

She, like Thorin, had been remiss in her treatment of them. Where their uncle pressured them for perfection and maturity in their every move, Bella had left them to their own devices without first making certain they were prepared in the basics of common sense.

 

The dwarrow likely thought her overreacting, and truthfully she would agree, but this incident had shaken her. Her certainty in her plans that the quest would begin as before was no longer as sturdy as she would like. Of course she was changing events, had purposefully sought out the dwarrow with intentions to help them, but in her eagerness to build a close relationship with the princes she had taken them away from the comfort and safety of Ered Luin. They would've lived to adulthood under Dis' constant care, would've approached the quest for Erebor as before, a tad too excited, a tad too inexperienced with the world, but alive and well.

Bella was risking that on this small road to the Shire.

A topple from a tree wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, she thought, it was no band of orcs or goblins. but next time it could be a cliff-side or a high balcony or, Lady forbid, a riverbank.

She had seen the line of Durin fall once before, if the risk of premature danger was in her hands now then she would do her best to protect the boys, even if it took some well-placed smothering.

She stayed rooted to the spot, watching avidly as the boys struck up conversation with Furvin and Furlar. Only once they had began to roll up their sleeping mats did Bella twist round to face the tree and the task of Fili's lost boots.

So deep in thought, she hadn't noticed another dwarf approaching and, having turned to assess the tree, Bella collided rather promptly with the torso of Thorin Oakenshield.

Fortunately he had removed his heavier mail to spar in just his shirt, breeches and boots. This meant that instead of smothering furs and unforgiving metal, she had crashed into hard muscle.

Forgive her Lady, but her sore nose did not find it to be an improvement.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

"I thought you said I should let them be children?" Asked Thorin, waiting in sceptical silence as the Hobbit righted himself. He had twisted on his overly-sized feet too fast, unaware that Thorin had stepped closer to speak. The Shireling had ploughed into the Dwarf's side without pause and promptly bounced backward. He watched as the fussy creature prodded at their nose and pulled a face. "Yet now you admonish them for their actions."

"Yes, well." The Hobbit dithered about. "Like I said, their games and jokes are just fine. But I simply cannot allow such recklessness."

Thorin hummed unimpressed, thinking idly of the recklessness of singing on the road.

"They probably did not expect me to react so badly." Mister Baggins seemed to muse. "But their mother would have never forgiven me, nor I myself."

"You were kinder to them than they deserved," Thorin said shortly. "They are royals, they should act like it."

"This journey is not a long one," The Hobbit said trying to placate him . "Princess Dis agreed that her sons would use this task as a learning experience."

"Then they had better learn fast." Thorin observed. "Even near the Shire, this world is not as amiable as your kind would teach them."

"I suppose that is why you are here, Master Oakenshield."

Thorin had let his gaze slide over to his nephews but at this he turned to the Hobbit, unamused. Was the ambassador so ready to try to insult him?

"If no-one else has the sense to, then yes." He challenged. "And when did I agree to ride ahead with you, Mister Baggins?"

The Hobbit puffed out his cheeks a little and mirrored Thorin's stance, arms crossed and feet firmly planted.

"I thought we had agreed to a fresh start last night," Mister Baggins said. "I thought perhaps if we knew each other better, it would all tide over smoothly. Do you not agree?"

His patience would constantly be tested around this belligerent little halfling.

When Thorin did not reply the ambassador only huffed a breath and stomped over to the tree Kili had senselessly climbed. Thorin followed patiently, if a little irked at the halfling's tantrum.

"It will take too long to chop down." Thorin said decisively, as he watched the Hobbit circle the trunk. "And the noise is too great a risk."

Mister Baggins gasped, seemingly offended by his words. Was there noting in this life that didn't challenge the delicate sensibilities of Hobbits?

"I have no intention of _chopping it down_ ," He hissed scandalised. "I'm going to climb up!"

"That tree is near forty feet tall," Thorin argued. "We cannot have any broken bones slowing us down, halfling. You said as much yourself."

"I would not presume to tell a Child of Aule how to forge a sword." The Hobbit said pointedly, looking up into the tree's branches. "Kindly leave any of Yavanna's work to me."

The Dwarf grunted, eyes fixed on Mister Baggins' stubbornly set jaw and confident posture. Then he too looked up.

"And how do you suppose you'll reach the first branch?" He smirked.

The halfling puffed out a breath, blowing a strand of curled hair away from his eyes.

"Well, I suppose," He said quietly. "I'll need a hand up."

"Perhaps we dwarrow have more uses than forging swords after all," Thorin replied, a tad smug in the face of having beaten the Hobbit in his little games of wit.

Thorin already had one hand firmly clasped around the halfling's hip, knees bent in preparation to hoist the small creature up high (the quicker they set off the better), when Dori appeared.

She loomed over the Hobbit's head with a stormy expression aimed at him.

"Master Oakenshield," The Dam began in that helpful tone of voice she sometimes appropriated. "I will assist Mister Baggins. You'll find that the rest of us have already packed our belongings, you should too. We had best not waste more time."

True enough, when Thorin turned to look everyone was gathered  and ready near the ponies and carts, many of them staring at him with varying looks of pity, embarrassment and gee, except for Dwalin who sat next to Thorin's own untidy bedroll and pack. He smiled over to Thorin cheekily, hands busy sharpening his formidable axes.

The Hobbit, when Thorin whirled back to face him and Dori, had gained blotches of red high in his cheeks, his eyes were cast aside to the tree.

Thorin released him from his hold.

Dwalin was quick to laugh when he stalked over to quickly pack his belongings away.

 "Awfully bold of you, cousin, just grabbing the little one like that!" He chortled.

Thorin felt tempted to throw _his_ boots up into the canopy, but as it was, he simply snatched the axe from his cousin's grip and threw it clear across the camp to impale into a tree truck nearer to the awaiting party of Dwarrow.

Dwalin kept guffawing, near rolling on the forest floor while Thorin fell into the practised movements of packing up, all while cursing heatedly.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

Bella had reached the hanging boots in very little time.

It was no surprise really, as privileged as her birth had made her, when she was not being tutored in her faunt years Bella had been out and about in Hobbiton, climbing trees and pinching pies. You would be hard pressed to find someone from the Shire who hadn't perfected those skills long ago.

The branches may have started higher up than she was accustomed to but the horse chestnut had quite a welcome slew of handholds and the like. Angled upwards as they were, the branches ensured anyone taller than her would've struggled to bend and shift around the trunk and sprouted leaves, proving once again that the Green Lady had built Hobbits very smartly indeed.

Roughly ten feet from the crown of the tree, Bella reached Fili's boots, one sat snug between the roots of two branches, the other dangling down, resting against the bark held up only by the leather strap of the first.

She sighed at the sight of them.

Instead of immediately taking her prize and hastening to the ground and Dori, Bella took a moment for herself away from the curious eyes of her new company. It was warmer up here far from the dewy foliage but the wind carried a cool enough breeze to subdue her burning cheeks.

Much of manners lay in the omission of the truth, she knew, and Bella tried to be kind to herself by nature. A kind Hobbit was a polite one, and so she very happily focused on the exercise that had raised her temperature rather than any embarrassment due to...proximity.

Only yesterday Bella had struggled to speak or even look at the Dwarf King, she had made it through his accusations last night under the cover of darkness and the knowledge that this Thorin didn't know her, didn't know her crimes against him, didn't know how she felt.

Her original plans to help her Dwarrow hadn't included Thorin beyond striking up an agreement with the Leader of Erebor's people. She had assumed that her arrival would be met with scepticism and distrust (as it had) but ultimately accepted to benefit the people (as it had). She had guessed that Thorin himself would be very very difficult to convince, that the few bargaining chips Bella held would betray her uncanny knowledge into the affairs of the Dwarrow.

Even as limited as she knew herself to be on the subject it was still months worth of observation that no outsider had a right or reason to possess.

But Balin would've convinced Thorin eventually and Bella would've returned to the Shire with her new Dwarven workers (although no Fili and Kili), her relationship with the King of Durin's folk would've been entirely business and long-distance on top of that.

No matter how Bella may have felt in her last life, she would have only been close to Thorin and his kin in this venture when the quest began again.

She had believed this outcome the likeliest and was entirely prepared to accept it.

Even if it would've hurt to only be on the Dwarf King's peripheral as a troublesome Hobbit again, at least Bella wouldn't have to face his distrust everyday.

Obviously, those events weren't the case.

Dis had accepted her audience and offers with little persuasion, Fili and Kili were with her now, as was Thorin under the disguise of a mere smith, Bella would have to face his ridicule everyday until she could gain his respect.

And Bella understood that interacting with 'the blacksmith Oakenshield' would be different to her Thorin, he didn't know her.

But she knew him.

And she still blushed when he stood too close.

_Oh dear_ , she thought swinging Fili's boots to rest over her shoulder as she began the climb back down, _I hope this doesn't become a habit. I'd rather not run away every time he looks at me too long.  
_

 

~◇◇◇~

  


Fili and Kili were sat on one of the carts when Bella returned to the ground, the elder brother's little feet were dangling bare above grass. She had always viewed this side of the Dwarrow as unexpectedly vulnerable, they were all so large and foreboding but beneath all their armour and bulk their small toes seemed so coy and delicate. He was likely sat in this way to avoid hurting the soft soles of his feet and even thinking such words brought grimace to overtake her, it was so offensive but in this case physically true. Poor Fili.

"Mister Baggins," He called out relieved. "We were worried you would not make it back down." He said, offering her a hopeful smile.

"You needn't have worried." She replied, handing over his property. "I know my limits well enough."

"Aye," His smile dimmed a little as he worked to strap on his boots. The two brothers seemed to share a silent conversation before her, finally Kili spoke.

"We've both thought hard about what you said and-"

"We promise not to do that again." Fili interrupted, earning a slight huff from his brother.

"Do what again?" Bella challenged, one eyebrow raised like she used to when testing her nephew and his friends.

The boys had another silent debate amongst themselves.

"We promise we won't put ourselves in danger again-"

"Or climb trees..." Kili mumbled.

"You were right, there are many people who will come to rely on us one day. It's not fair to jeopardise that."

"Very good." Bella acknowledged. "But not everything you learn form this journey needs to be tied to politics." She chuckled lightly and itched to pinch their cheeks. "Had you been hurt, those who love you would've come for my head. Don't make them worry too much, eh?"

There was a moment of silence between the three of them where they all seemed to stare at each other.

"Oh! You will still be riding in the middle of the party. But-" She bargained before they could drown her in reassurances. "In all honesty, I had hoped you both would allow me some time alone with your mentor." _Oh Lady._ "That is, I have to inform him of customs within the Shire and whatnot." Bella hastened to add. "I would like you two to take this time to get to know the rest of our party, particularly Bifur, Bofur and Tel. Seeing as the cousins were from a different clan from the rest of you, I think it would help to bridge that gap. And I haven't had much opportunity to learn more about Master Tel." She would have to fix that personally at some point in the near future. "Our aim, before we reach my home, is to know our workers. That way we can keep them happy and a satisfied worker is a more productive one."

The young princes were quick to agree, far more content being limited to the centre of the travelling party now they had an important task set.

The rest of the Dwarrow were all set, even Bella's things were packed and ready courtesy of dear Dori, leaving nothing more on the agenda than to set off. It took some ten minutes of shifting and squabbling to get the carts onto the slightly raised road to Bree, and then a few more moments of complaints after Fili and Kili prompted a short outcry by shoving into the line near their targets Bifur and Bofur. Bella had to hide her smile from Thorin's suspicious eyes as they set the party forwards.

"I'm sure you have some questions about Hobbits-" She began liberally.

"I don't." The Dwarf King said shortly.

He looked to her from the corner of his eye and scoffed at her snubbed expression.

"Do not let my previous actions confuse you, halfling. I have no interest in your kind."

"I was not confused-"

"I was unaware Dori's servitude to you extended into the role of a chaperone." He continued gruffly, gaze fixed far down the road. "I would not have you believe I hold any inclination towards you or any of your kin. I-"

"Well, I was not confused!" She reiterated, fuming. Did he think her a simpleton?

He seemed taken-aback by her ferocity, finally turning to look at her.

"You needn't be so offended, halfling. I simply-"

"Didn't want me to be confused?" She predicted harshly. "Well I daresay Hobbit courting requires a bit more than grabbing someone." She faced forwards in her saddle once more, primly. "If that is what a Dwarrowdam is to expect then I daresay I am glad to not be one of them."

"At least our Dams do not need a chaperone when they step out their homes." Thorin shot back, now equally riled. "Our community is far more freeing in that regard, and no child out of wedlock is cast aside."

"Oh, I see!" She hissed. "You have no interest in Hobbit culture because you think you know it all already, hmm?"

Thorin's face shifted as if had bitten his tongue from a retort.

"For your information, Master Oakenshield, _all_ young Hobbits are chaperoned before their marriage or confirmation that they are an established bachelor or maid. And it is _not_ for the reasons that the daughters of Men are. We are children of Yavanna or as you would call her 'The Mother of Growing Things', that makes us fertile and therefore the act of physical love is quite sacred to us. If, Lady forbid, an engagement is called off it is far easier to recover from heartbreak if the parties involved have not shared such an intimate encounter." She was breathing rather heavily from speaking so quickly and fervently, she had even straightened her spine uncomfortably during her rant to appear more collected.

Neither her nor Thorin noticed Dwalin, Dori and Ori behind them sharing a concerned look.

"And, while it hasn't happened within living memory in Westfarthing, no faunt is 'cast aside' as you kindly put it because every child is considered a blessing from our Lady."

It seemed Thorin had nothing to say to refute her and though Bella herself wouldn't turn to look at him, she felt confident he had also cast his regal gaze aside as he often had in the face of unwelcome news.

"Now," She said a tad condescendingly. "To avoid any more _confusion_ I will give you a short overview of my home, whether you listen or not is your choice."

Again she met no resistance from him.

"Very well. The Shire is split into four sections, Westfarthing, where we will reside, is one of them. The Thain and the Mayor hold authority in this quarter. The Major is an elected position whereas the Thain title is hereditary. The Thain is not our King, Hobbits do not have royalty, he is our military leader in times of crisis and his family, the Tooks, are the most knowledgable about the world beyond the border of the Shire. They are also the wealthiest family followed by the Baggins clan and the Brandybucks. Though you likely won't meet any of the latter."

Bella had long ago perfected the 'Brief context of the Shire' speech, having recited it five times recently, two of those instances having been for the princes' benefit alone. She had realised quickly on the quest to Erebor that the Dwarrow, while being exceptionally good with names, often got boggled by the sheer number of Hobbits to one family, therefore she had avoided using anything but the broadest of terms. It was such a small habit that led to a very unexpected result.

Bella had just began to illustrate the land under Baggins jurisdiction as well as Riverryl where the Dwarrow would be working when Thorin cut in.

"So this Lady Belladonna lives in a town three miles away?" He asked.

"Lady... Lady Belladonna?" Bella stuttered, thrown enough to look at him in bafflement.

"You said she wasn't a princess." Retorted Thorin, eyebrows raised.

"No, you're right. I just..." Hastened Bella before hesitating. Had no one told Thorin who she was? He called her 'Mister Baggins' like the rest of them, she had thought... Unless he believed her to truly be a 'Mister'? Had he figured she was some distant relative to 'Belladonna'? Why hadn't Dwalin or Dis informed him?

"Yes, she lives in Bag End in the town of Hobbiton, roughly a mile from Overhill. Why?"

If his own family were keeping information from him, Bella would not be the one to tell him so. She knew how Thorin valued trust. Surely Dis had good intentions, unless Dis had thought Dwalin and her sons would tell him. And they hadn't because... Well, because they were all troublemakers, she snorted, casting the guard a glance over her shoulder.

"Seems a difficult distance to travel everyday for a halfling of her kind." The Dwarf beside her observed.

"'Of her kind'?" Prompted Bella, now seeing the benefit to this particular omission.

"You say your lot favour comfort, I only mean she has probably been very comfortable." He hedged indelicately.

"Spoilt."

"Perhaps." Meeting her gaze, Thorin seemed to challenge her to oppose him.

"Aye," Bella allowed. "Perhaps."

Thorin sat back in his saddle, satisfied, a smug smirk across lips. Dori and Dwalin had been silent for a long while behind them, Bella thought, were they eagerly watching, or dreading the outcome?

The Dwarf King held her in his regard for a long moment more, triumphant.

"We are gentlefolk," She resumed her lesson quietly. "We do not wear weapons, nor do we know how to wield them. You are permitted to wear your own however, as long as you do not draw your blade."

Thorin snorted derisively. "My thanks for your permission then."

Rather than address the sarcasm evident within his tone, Bella nodded once.

"You're welcome. I will likely have to debate on this allowance with the Thain. We did not give the Men workers of Bree such a privilege."

He raised his brow again, cast his eyes over her frame, judging how she could think to stop him if he tried to best her. Bella only wished he would see the help she was offering, more than the deal, more than the trade, more even than her offer to march on Erebor. She could've easily seen them to Overhill quietly, no lessons on Hobbit behaviour or politics, no help when they met the oppositions of the rest of Westfarthing, they would've been led to work with no means to think about their surroundings beyond their own biases. She could've left the Dwarrow with a roof over their heads and work to fill their days and they would've been content, because she was putting food on their tables. Instead she was taking the time to explain the customs they would encounter and how to respond in the hopes that more individual trade may sprout from this one deal.

She would've helped either way of course, no one should feel accomplished for treating people with the bare minimum of respect. But Thorin could at least return the favour, for Lady's sake!

Making a point of looking to the sun, Bella called out. "Fili, Kili! It's long past noon, time to test your knowledge!"

The sound of hooves picked up and the young princes quickly overtook Dwalin and Dori in their place behind herself and their uncle.

"Mister Baggins, we did what you asked." Kili boasted, panting slightly in his seat.

"Good, good." Complimented the Hobbit. "What did you learn, may I ask?"

In this, Fili was quicker than his brother to reassure Bella that they had both worked hard to know more about the Ur cousins and Tel. Kili had found it hilarious that Bofur's attempts at wooing the latter had earned only Tel's oblivious responses.

"-And then they said 'No, it's my brother's work.', as if Master Bofur had any real interest in the bracelet and not just the Dwarf wearing it!"

"Speaking of, Mister Baggins, apparently Master Tel has a brother named Mel. He's a jeweller and they live on the southernmost side of the valley outside Ered Luin." Bella hummed to show her interest. "He fought in the battle of Azanulbizar, lost both his legs so they've combined their house with a shopfront. Apparently he gets tons of commissions and-" Thorin had flinched, just barely, at the mention of Moira. His poor nephew hadn't noticed of course or he likely wouldn't have continued quite so enthusiastically. "-His husband, Dandril, is a chef and the Urs think he may well work with Bofur's brother, Bombur!"

"Think Bofur might ask him to put a good word in for him when we get back?" Kili guessed with a cheeky grin.

"I'd bet my life on it!" Fili cried. Bella was sincerely relieved that Nori had to stay hidden and couldn't take advantage of these foolish boys.

"Not that we'd ever actually risk our lives for something so trivial!" Yelped Kili, practically stumbling over his words. Fili suddenly joined him, looking comically startled.

"No! No, of course not!" The older one exclaimed, eyes widened in regret and panic. "That would be incredibly reckless."

"And irresponsible to boot!"

"Bad choice of words there, brother."

"I am horrified by the things I'm saying." Kili hissed quietly to himself.

"As am I." Bella and Thorin spoke as one.

She ducked to hide her smile when Thorin chuffed out a breath in amusement, glad that any remaining tension had likely been whisked away by the boys' antics. The Hobbit took a chance and looked up at him through the curtain of her fringe, he looked lovely when he smiled.

But she already knew that.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

The ambassador seemed to grow more ridiculous as time went on.

As soon as his nephews had ceased reporting their findings on the Ur cousins and the carpenter Tel, the Hobbit began to test them on their knowledge of the Shire and it's inhabitants. For an hour at the very least Thorin was forced to listen to the most useless drivel.

"A fauntling insists on giving you a flower, what do you do?"

"We..." Fili stared at the ambassador blankly for a moment. "Ask an adult Hobbit what the flower means?"

"Very good."

All this nonsense about plants and dinner invitations and distant relatives, how in the world would this benefit the princes of Erebor, he wondered with a scowl.

"-Sackville-Bagginses have invited themselves round for afternoon tea, what-"

Was this how a halfling responded to a perceived offence, did he resent Thorin enough to subject him to this? How petty Hobbits were.

"-always check their pockets for any silverware, it seems to go walkabouts-"

"-If it's any sort of rose, do _not_ accept-"

"-a cake fork is smaller and the right prong is thicker-"

"-make sure to pay attention, this could very well help you both later in life-"

His irritation climbed quickly, all of the Hobbit's 'advice' was pointless. At no point in their future would his nephews need this, did the halfling think Dis and Balin hadn't trained them in diplomacy? Did he think any political debate amongst the Dwarrow was won through a brawl, did this arrogant creature think the Kingdom of Erebor was filled with only the most uncivil and uncouth, did he think them the dirt beneath his feet?

"-I'll show you before dinner once we make camp-"

"That won't be for some time yet, halfling." Thorin interrupted, this Mister Baggins may have the rest of the group charmed for now, but he would not be led astray by this deceiving shireling.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked the Hobbit, his eyes blinking up at Thorin owlishly.

"There are quite a few hours of light left, we will not stop for your convenience alone." He told him firmly.

And they did not, travel continued until the sun had nearly touched the horizon to their right. Then it was a matter of assembling a fire and caring for the ponies before they lost the light. Whatever it was the halfling wanted to bother his sister-sons about, Thorin would prevent it.

He sent the lads on the tasks furthest from the camp, collecting firewood, refilling the canteens in the nearby stream, did all he could to intervene. His nephews wasted breath complaining, took longer to complete their work when they dogged their steps, that was fine, it kept them away until dinner was nearly ready.

Thorin also held an eye on the Hobbit. It seemed the ambassador kept busy with Dori, though their size did not help much in caring for the ponies, he seemed familiar enough with the food they had to hand, laying it out and portioning it.

Thorin would hope so with all his talk of dinner and supper and tea.

He did not consider himself a great strategist, no more than the next Dwarf and certainly not outside of the battlefield, but his plan worked.

By the time the lads were finished checking the perimeter of the encampment, everyone else had eaten. Some guilt crept into his mind at having kept them from their meal until the last minute, but they were young and from his line, they could endure.

A glance to the halfling confirmed his suspicions, he had forgotten about his scheme to wheedle further into their impressionable dwarfling minds.

Dwalin, sat at Thorin's right hand, offered up a bowl of thick broth. There was less than yesterday although half a roll of crusty bread accompanied it this time. He wasted no time tucking in.

He should've waited until the boys had finished their own meals, he realised watching the Hobbit pull something from his waistcoat pocket and approach his sister-sons.

Immediately dinner was forgotten, shoved aside for Dwalin to take while Thorin leapt to his feet and charged across the camp to his nephews.

The halfling had not seen his approach, so engrossed in whatever he held out for Fili to inspect.

It was a handful of weeds, twisted around in a mix of untidy knots.

What importance could this possibly hold, why bother carrying a bunch of weeds through all of Arda when some struggle to carry themselves or the lives of their families. Some, of far higher worth than this Hobbit, worked day and night to carry home food or coin, to shoulder the hopes of their kin, of their people. And now this Mister Baggins mocks them all by selling to his sister-son and heir the importance of a flower lining your pocket.

Consumed by anger and without thought, Thorin reached out, clasped the halfling's hand in his own and wrenched the knotted stems from his grasp, ignoring his squawk of protest.

From there it took little effort at all to cast it into the flames beside them.

 

~◇◇◇~

 

Bella felt someone grab her upper arm, stopping her from taking another step forwards. She hadn't even noticed how close to the fire her feet had taken her, too busy staring down into the cracking logs.

And her prayer, now ruined, nearly gone while she looked on.

The hold on her arm remained.

And it was Thorin who held her when she whirled round because of course it was. Who else could find such animosity in a plait of flowers?

"Why?" She demanded, looking up at him mercilessly.

He appeared a bit shaken, confused, as if he had just realised what he'd done. Not regretful, why would he be, he had done nothing unforgivable in his own eyes. But at her question he seemed to steady himself.

"What use are such plants, you've been preoccupied with your flowers and nonsense. Better they be gone and we can all focus on the work ahead." He shrugged, unconcerned by her reaction, by her unblinking blank stare.

"If I were more violent, perhaps I would've struck you." She mused, numb. Watching as Thorin reared his head back, taking his hand (and consequently her arm) back with him. "If I could, of course. And perhaps if I were less tired, I would yell again." She tugged at little at the grip he had on her, it wasn't tight and she stepped out away from him. "And if I thought it had any effect, perhaps I would try to explain it to you, but you don't care to listen, do you?"

"What are you saying?" He barked. "Threatening to strike me, have care, halfling, we Dwarrow do not take such words lightly."

"Curious," She laughed humourlessly and tilted her head. "That you presume I care about the offence taken by your kin, when you yourself just cast my customs and traditions into the flames!" She grew louder with her words, not stepping closer but certainly not cowering when he came closer. "You as good as dismissed the petition of goodwill to the Green Lady as nothing more than wood to be kindled. Did you think of that?"

Now she approached him, her arms wrapping around her middle.

"Did you consider that I might hold some belief and value in those flowers? As you hold your precious gems and gold in such high esteem, it only makes sense that Yavanna's children have some sort of equivalent." Her face felt flushed, hot with anger. "Tell me, Oakenshield, did your maker give you no respect or humility? Nothing to give the rest of Arda besides your own pride?" She knew this wasn't true, or wouldn't remain true, but he must hear it and, more importantly, she had to tell him. "You have given me no respect!" She cried. "Those two dwarflings hold themselves with more dignity than you!"

Thorin's head jerked sideways, as if to look to his nephew when she pointed, but his eyes were fixed on her. Good, let him see her fury.

"I understand that a life amongst Men has made you bitter, towards foreigners and their unusual concepts, but to hold yourself in such a manner was foolish, cowardly and beneath you!" She panted, felt the tears slipping down over the boiling skin of her cheeks, such a parody of her blush this morning. She scoffed at the thought. "Or perhaps I have been led to think too high of you."

The camp around her was quiet, but at least this time the Dwarrow had all turned to face each other rather than meet her eyes or gawp at the scene she (or rather _he_ ) had caused.

Without another word, without looking at the Dwarf King, or his nephews or even Dori when she tried to draw her gaze, Bella held her chin up and marched over to her bedroll, tugged it a few feet further from the fire and lay down to sleep.

Or at least to avoid the absurdity of Dwarrow for a night.

She closed her eyes and tried desperately to block the growing noise of the rest of the party.

She heard Levi try to walk over to her before Rega pulled her back with hushed words.

She heard Bofur whistle lowly.

She heard Dori and Ori whispering to each other as they, for the first time she had known of, cursed the King of Durin's folk.

A King who had stayed silent after her tirade.

Eventually, feigning sleep resulted in the desired outcome, and a dreamless night crept ever closer.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, cousin." She heard Dwalin's rumbling voice vaguely. "That's Dis' job."

 

~◇◇◇~

 

The next morning, there were wild flowers by her bedroll.

 

~◇◇◇~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy with this chapter title lmao  
> Finally managed to break my block! WOO!  
> I'm so so grateful to all of you who commented and Kudos'd, those notifications gave me so much motivation, thank you so so much! If I didn't get round to replying to you its because I'm either lazy or busy but those are just meezly excuses and I'm gunna get better, because y'all deserve it!  
> Honestly you've all been so kind to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, honestly I hope the pacing flowed alright and it all made sense. But mostly I hope y'all liked it.  
> And I hope you all have a great week!


	13. Bree: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you spot any typos! Thanks!

Bella blinked, rubbed at her eyes hard enough to see stars, blinked again. The flowers did not move.

'Flowers' was a generous term, long grass and untamed basil was warped into a large, simple braid, not at all similar to the usual plait-twist-tie-repeat method most prayers followed. Hands obviously unaccustomed to working with such slippery and breakable materials had pulled far too tightly, leaving some stems to burst within the bundle, still hanging lopsided from their positions tied from the top or bottom. A few spots of colour appeared amongst the green, three flower heads had been punctured through the heavy grass length. A simple daisy, as small as her thumb, a winding piece of lavender, and quite curiously, a little wild blue phlox, peeking at her right there in the middle.

It wasn't your usual prayer to Yavanna, Bella thought wryly, turning her grin into the cloth of her bedroll, but she could admit to a foreign eye it was quite handsome in its earnestness.

Had the boys done this, she wondered, stretching out one arm to run her fingers along the twisting plait, after seeing her reaction last night? Or perhaps Bifur, he had a rather splendid way of appeasing troubled minds with small actions like this.

They couldn't have known the message they were sending, she hadn't had time to lead any of them through the language of plants, but it was the kindness behind the action that counted. The abysmal meaning sent still brought a smile to play at the corner of her mouth, how ridiculous.  

She carefully tucked the prayer into her waistcoat pocket, coaxing the protruding petals and leaves past the opening of the fabric in a bid to preserve the original structure. 

Having slept full clothed yesterday in her haste to avoid the rest of the company, Bella only had to reinforce her hairpins and realign her chemise before rising from her bedroll. The Hobbit was therefore slightly mortified to jump almost immediately into the tasks assigned to her, namely caring for the ponies, whilst the encampment remained silent in sleep. Safely hidden from view behind Opal and Dori's cart pony, Bella was unbelievably relieved to discover she had not quite worn out these clothes in terms of stench. Although, that may have been due to her only comparison being found in the ponies she stood beside, who, of course, do not worry a great deal about such things.

Dori, when she and the others awoke to find Bella already dressed and feeding the ponies, did not ask her to partake in the morning spar, only requested Bella watch keenly as the Dam demonstrated her next teaching, how to free an arm from within a full-body grapple, and following that, the best way to utilize the appendage (clawing, elbowing, pinching, or drawing your blade were often the most applicable).

Once the sun had risen and the Dwarrow (having finished sparring and now dressed for the upcoming day's ride) had began the rest of the necessary chores, Bella realised she now faced a rather uncomfortable situation. The camp spent the whole morning walking on eggshells around her, the more boisterous companions were hesitant to joke too loudly, the rest simply didn't speak. Dwalin and Bifur seemed ready and willing to keep her from lifting a finger beyond what she had already accomplished, of course she was quick to usher them away from their mission. Gaining Ori's shy, quiet nattering in her ear in their proxy. Thorin managed to stay on the other side of the shallow fire pit, always busy and attentive with his own chores, and with the constant barrier of at least two Dwarrow (usually Furvin and Furlar) between them to hide him from her sight.

Or her from his.

Perhaps it was deliberate, perhaps it was the rest of the company avoiding another "lively disagreement", as her father had taken to dubbing Bella's more vigorous debates with her cousins.

The Dwarrow needn't have worried however, she cared very little for any flimsy excuses Thorin could conjure now. 

What he had done was atrocious, there was no doubt of that, but he had not sought to insult her family, or her maker. What he'd done, he had done out of ignorance. Wilful ignorance, she was quick to amend in the comfort of her thoughts, having found a quiet moment to brush through Opal's mane while the Dwarrow negotiated the best way around a loose wagon joint. Thorin had many opportunities to learn _just the right way_ to offend a Hobbit from his nephews' lessons, he had instead deemed the whole lot of it unnecessary.

And yet he'd still managed it.

And then he'd had the gal to argue with her on the merits of plant-life, _the nerve!_

One would think those flowers may have been quite important to him after all, seeing as he was so quick to be done with them, marching all over the camp to grapple them from her and burn them.

Bella was suddenly drawn back into the world at present when a firm hand grasped the brush she was holding, and her own hand with it. 

Rega was kind enough to not comment on Opal's remarkably well groomed mane and tail. Bless her silence, and bless this patient pony!

Musings on the Dwarf King would occupy her mind all day long if Bella would let them, best not dwell on him for now, she thought with a decisive nod, it would only make her strive to earn his trust once more.  And they had all seen the results of such an attempt that night previous.

Their last day's ride to Bree started in the familiar rhythm, stomping hooves, clunking carts and too-loud conversations in an attempt to draw the whole bunch of Dwarrow into an argument. Only this time Bella wasn't in the thick of things the way she had been previously, gleefully stirring up trivial drama with her 'controversial' Hobbit opinions.

Instead she kept pace with Rega as her silent partner, both of them rather content to ride along together behind Levi and Tel and do nothing but watch the scenery pass them. They had emerged from the treeline of the forest after only half an hour on the road, Bella sighed and relaxed into the deeper saddle, the open fields brought with them a low-winding breeze and a heavier cushion of midsummer heat to match. But the clouds above gave a sense of movement, of distance achieved and yet to cover, whereas the forest path was only trees upon trees, any landmarks found in hills or creeks was hidden in the depths of the wood. They spotted Combe in the distance, but the town of Men held nothing worthy of a visit, especially so close to their destination.

She didn't seek out Oakenshield, nor his nephews at first though the young dears kept darting glances her way amidst their hushed mutterings to one another.

And when midday came, Bella waited to see if the princes would ask anything of her, lessons, conversation or even a pointed ear to hear more of their tall tales.

They met her eyes, but did not leave their place behind their uncle.

~◇◇◇~

  


If there had been danger on their heels, perhaps sheer will and necessity could've carried him to Bree without his eyes burning in protest. He had faced far worse than a lost night's rest in his years of travel and work, and even that could be considered tranquil when compared to those wandering months before his people settled into the Blue Mountains.

Thorin had never felt such unyielding responsibility, no amount of training as a prince of Erebor had prepared him for the chaos of a lost home. The unshakeable security in the Lonely Mountain's wealth, gone in an instant to the worm Smaug. And in that chaos, travelling west with thousands of his people, Thorin himself faced the task of becoming a focal point. Where limited refugees were accepted into the halls of their distant kin, where food was scarce, where grieving could not be forgotten and those lost had to be honoured, Thorin would shoulder the uncertainty they faced and respond to that bleak future with decisiveness. As was his duty as a prince of the line of Durin, to be a cornerstone.

Memories of those unforgiving days, of Erebor and his baseless dreams to reclaim it, such thoughts had haunted him frequently since their home was taken from them. The sound of screams, raging fire and Thrain's last words to him lingered like an echo every time he tried to rest.

He had confided in Dis on the matter once, months after settling in Ered Luin, she had turned to him, young Fili on her hip and told him to leave for a time. He couldn't honour the ghosts of the lost if he was trapped in the chaos of trying to appease the living.

It had helped, taking work and solitude away from his kin had loaned him the time to understand his people and what they needed from him.

A figurehead, an idea. They did not need a king in a traditional sense, Dis and Balin had matters settled in his halls without him, the people wouldn't benefit from a broken dwarf's rule (especially since his failure at Azanulbizar). Instead they needed a home and an income, to seek the former was a fool's errand and so, once Fili and Kili had grown enough to assist their amad, Thorin left once more and provided the latter. 

He could ruin no expectations as a king-in-exile to his people if he stayed away, besides Dis kept him well updated.

She had no qualms in chastising him in her personal reports. Often she wrote telling him he had misunderstood her, he took too much work, he didn't return often enough. And now Dwalin has told him the same.

Perhaps returning to the Blue Mountains for the Durin's day celebration would clear up the matter.

"Thorin." Dwalin had been riding at his side since they had set off, it was for the better, as Thorin had frequently lost track of their journey in his state. "How are you faring?"

"Fine." He gritted, sullenly. Lowered his voice further to keep the boys from hearing as he admitted. "Tired."

His cousin hummed, sat back in his saddle and briefly checked on Fili and Kili himself before asking, "The usual?"

And there was the crux of the matter, Thorin had lay down last night (chased by many stern glances and a few muttered reprimands) expecting to awaken in the night with his father's voice in his head, calling him home to Erebor, only to hear another voice.

Higher than Thrain's, almost unfamiliar to him. 

"Tell me, Oakenshield, did your maker give you no respect or humility?"

Had he not heard those same words some hours previous, the exclusive use of his deed-name alone would have been enough for Thorin to infer the speaker.

The Hobbit.

Let it not be said that Thorin would not take a boon from Mahal. Being freed from the screams of his people for a night, replacing his father's heavy words with those of a Halfling? That was a favour indeed.

At least, Thorin could act towards it's resolution. Mister Baggins wants his humility, a laughably easy task when compared to justice in the name of the dead.

Dwalin took his silence as agreement, and so they rode together with little said between them. His cousin was well acquainted with the troubles Thorin faced, even those that occurred in the dead of night, and so he did not push the matter further.

Instead they spoke strategically of the tasks to be done in the Shire, and what may be purchased in Bree to lighten their burden, until, rather abruptly, the town in question was within their sights.

The North Gate stood open in their path, and the buildings and people beyond it gave no indication that the incoming travellers were anything more than the norm. Except, that is, for the two figures stood outside the gate itself. As Thorin watched one of the figures (likely Hobbits from their build) elbowed the other and jostled the second from their relaxed posture against the wall of the town, the first Hobbit started furiously waving up at them. They rocked their entire frame in their enthusiasm until the other one raised a hand to shield from the sun and squint up at them, before speaking to their companion who quickly dropped their hand to their brow to look as well.

"Be on your guard!" Thorin called out in Khuzdul, wary to alert the unusual figures of his suspicion. A lookout in this context bode ill, who could be expecting them in Bree? But it could be no misunderstanding, a company of armed Dwarrow was no regular sight, even the tradesmen travel alone or in pairs, how could such a large group be misinterpreted?

As they drew closer, Thorin could make out their impromptu welcoming party far more clearly. Far rounder was one than the other, and he who had waved so energetically was perhaps an inch or two taller than his stout companion. They both had dark curly hair and clothes only slightly too fine for the likes of Breeland, they also wore identical looks of wary curiosity when he and Dwalin brought the party to a halt.

"Good afternoon, Master Dwarf," The shorter one gulped audibly, eyes fixed on Dwalin, who nodded in turn. "Or should I say evening? The sun seems ever in sight at this time of year, I lose all sense of time, don't you agree?"

Thorin raised a brow and saw his cousin's face twist into a wry, unimpressed expression.

"Well, our apologies for taking up your time, we're waiting for someone." The Hobbit hum-ed and harr-ed, glancing frequently at the other Halfling beside him who looked to be straining on their toes to see further into the group of Dwarrow. Eyes narrowing, Thorin shifted his pony to hide his sister-sons from view. "Family. We have reason to believe they're heading this way-"

A blur of movement rushed passed, if it hadn't startled his pony into jostling and requiring his handling, Thorin likely would've instinctively reached for Deathless. Instead, he grappled for control and settled the beast, and when he looked up once more it was to the sight of a joyous reunion.

" -What did Elrond say? Is all well?"

"Yes, yes! Fit as a fiddle, we're told-"

"And the road treated you both-?"

"Child!" The rounder one cried, laughter in his voice. "I say all is well and so it is!"

The new arrival, a third Hobbit, their Ambassador, Thorin noticed, wasted no time in drawing the other two into a very public display, clutching the newcomers close and kissing their cheeks.

Kili, never one to be left out, craned his neck to peak around Dwalin's frame and stare at Mister Baggins and his friends, ignoring Thorin's look of warning.

"Mister Baggins?" Ori called, quieting part way through his sentence and pulling a remarkable face of regret, having stumbled into the situation unknowingly. He quickly mumbled an apology but the damage was done.

"Oh, goodness!" The Ambassador chuckled wetly. "I'm sorry, Ori, everyone this is Bungo Baggins and Beldo Took."

Fili perked up immediately, swinging his leg behind him to land on the ground.

"Fili, son of Dis." He said cheerfully, coming to a halt in front of the group of Halflings. "At you service." He bowed.

"And I'm Kili!" His brother cried, getting momentarily caught in his stirrup in his haste to catch up, before he bowed too. "Son of Dis, at your service. Are you her father?"

All movement seemed to freeze, the Hobbits and Dwarrow alike stared at his nephew, bewildered. Mister Baggins, that is to say Bilbo, took a halting step towards Kili, chin ducked low. 

"Our employer, I mean!" The Dwarfling laughed nervously.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Bungo said magnanimously. "And yes, my daughter, Belladonna, is the one at the head of this scheme." He chortled.

Not at all relieved by the wording, Thorin nudged his pony sideways to knock Dwalin's knee with his own and murmur a word to remain vigilant. His cousin nodded and together they entered the town of Men.

Entering from the north as they had, the only houses immediately visible where those ill-planned underground burrows inhabited by the Hobbits of Bree, the other buildings on their right were almost exclusively Inns, stables or workshops. From his few visits, Thorin knew most of the residential areas lay further south beyond the western entrance.

His sister-sons seemed equal parts charmed and disgusted with the place, they kept switching conversation from the prospect of fresher food and warm beds, to the shoddy standing of the town's defences.

Such blatant disrespect will gain their party no sympathy, but Thorin found himself hesitant to call them to cease. He was intrigued by their observations, curious on their studies and ability to find weak points in such fortifications. Of course, the Men of Bree could not be held to the higher standards of the Dwarrow, these walls could not be compared to the numerous gates and impenetrable stone of Erebor, or even the worn-down remains of the Blue Mountains, and so, such vulnerabilities were blatant.

The Halflings had deigned to travel on foot, giving them the illusion of privacy to talk quietly with one another. The three of them walked ahead, guiding the rest of the party to the Prancing Pony at a remarkably sedate pace.

~◇◇◇~

No Hobbit, not even one as well-travelled as herself or her mother, would turn their nose up at a warm meal.

The Inn felt heavy after days in the open, the dark interior, the noise of other patrons, even the air felt oppressive. It was heavy and hot, like a wave of heat from a stove, warming them even in the growing shadows of evening were pulled over the sky.

The Dwarrow were quick to claim a long table in the busy tavern floor and even quicker to order food and drink.

Meanwhile, Bella was spirited away by her parents to wash before dinner in their room.

It was immediately evident that they had been in Bree for a few days at the very least. Her mother was happy to explain.

"I know we had agreed to both return to Hobbiton separately, but Elrond felt kind enough to mention you would be passing Bree yourself, and well, he's so selective with his knowledge and even more picky about who he shares it with, your father and I decided to take his advice and stay a few days."

"Suited me well enough!" Her father boasted. "The food here isn't as bad as your siblings led me to believe, my dear."

"I told you on the day of our engagement, my love," Belladonna said. "Not to believe a word from any one of them." She swatted at his arm when he passed her to hang up her shawl. "One would think you haven't been listening to your wife!"

"Every Hobbit in Westfarthing is aware of the nonsense you've addled my mind with, you cannot blame me for seeking a second opinion." He leaned down to kiss his wife's cheek, endearingly close to the side of her smiling mouth. Bella felt warmth bloom in her chest at the casual display of love between the two of them. "Now, I do think it's about time we ask Bella about her Dwarves."

"Oh, for Lady's sake, Bungo! The poor girl has barely gotten off her feet, at least wait until she's loaded her stomach with dinner." Her mother winked as Bungo sighed. "Don't look so put out, it's your appetite she inherited."

Her father puffed up with pleasure, pulling his waistcoat worryingly tight across his middle.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed, looking to Bella with no small amount of pride, which the younger Hobbit was quick to reciprocate.

~◇◇◇~

Dinner began very well.

Whether it was the food, or the ale, or a combination of the two, the Dwarrow were in good spirits, even Thorin had stated to crack a grin at his nephews' wailing and Ori's diligent efforts to write in his lap whilst blindly shovelling food into his mouth.

Bella's mother was drawn into a discussion with Dori on the exact details of the Dam acting as Bella's chaperone, and through what glimpses she could spy in between her own conversations, Belladonna looked only too satisfied with the situation. Bungo was gamely sketching building designs onto a scrap piece of paper liberated from Ori for Bifur's keen eye to evaluate. Although both of them were frequently interrupted by the princes.

"It was very thoughtful of you both to meet us here and escort us into the Shire." Fili stated to the table at large, locking eyes with Bella's father. Kili inhaled and leaned forwards, likely to deliver the spectacular quip his brother had set up for him, when Thorin cut in.

"It makes you wonder though," He murmured over his pint. "Why our employer hasn't come herself? The Thain has the excuse of his age and responsibilities." Thorin quirked a brow at Dwalin with a smirk. "Unless this 'Lady Belladonna' thinks of herself so highly that she sends others in her stead."

"I beg your pardon!"

Stillness, as if the entire Prancing Pony had ceased all movement, Bella had her fork raised, forgotten, in the air in front of her. 

Why, her eyes slid shut, why had Thorin said that? Was the ale loosening his tongue already?

Bungo had stood from his seat, quill still in hand, at his exclamation. And as most children do, Bella's eyes were quick to track down her other parent to diffuse his affront. Belladonna Took, unfortunately looked perhaps even _more_ livid.

Out of luck, and without appetite, Bella stood up also.

"Master Oakenshield, perhaps now is not the time." She chided, barely suppressing the desire to roll her eyes.

"Oakenshield!" Her parents cried in tandem.

Bella looked to each of them, at the confusion and affront still painted across their faces, then to the Dwarrow, who all stared in bafflement at the scene, then to the Men around them looking on curiously. Then finally to Thorin, who, unsurprisingly, stared back at her belligerently.

"I think," She said haltingly. "I might go for a stroll after dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want y'all to know that this doesn't really feel like a full chapter to me, hence the Part One. I mostly just posted it to kick myself into action and to let you guys know I'm still plodding along.  
> Alos, YO! Check out this amazing little snippet of Prime Shire Lifestyle that An_Unearthly_Child wrote! It's superb and heart-warming as all hell, please have a look!  
> And also to wish y'all a Happy New Year!  
> Please let me know what you thought, a LOT of this chapter is like internal and I sort of struggle to articulate my own thoughts so I hope this all makes sense, let me know if anything needs expanding on!  
> Thanks for reading! And thanks for waiting, haha!  
> Have a great New Year guys!


	14. Bree: Part Two

"Now, just a moment please, my dear! I would like to hear what Master _Oakenshield-"_ Bungo spat the name- "Is so concerned about."

"If everyone would just calm down-" Bella pleaded, turning from her father to survey the scene at large, accidentally meeting Ori's truly terror-stricken expression. He looked away from her, seemingly guilty, and quickly began whispering at his sister's ear. Dori listened indifferently for a moment before meeting his gaze, scandalised, and the two launched into a hushed debate.

Most of the company had frozen in their seats, cringing from her father's unfaltering scrutiny. Rega was whispering into Levi's hair, mouth hidden from view under the smaller Dam's tight curls. Bofur, well-positioned as he was on Bungo's other side, started to slide further and further in his seat with the obvious intention of hiding under the table. Kili was staring at the carpenter with undisguised envy, clearly longing to follow his example but held in place by Dwalin's strong hold.

Fili stood up and met Bungo's gaze, looking startlingly mature, even with his gold hair naturally taking a few years off his true age.

"We must apologise," he said hoarsely, one hand on his chest. "We have offended you greatly and-"

"I will not apologise." Thorin's voice cut in, loud and sure. "You needn't speak for me, Fili." He shot Fili a look, a silent warning or perhaps a promise of assumed responsibility, Bella couldn't see.

Fili, for his part, seemed torn between embarrassment for upstaging his royal uncle and trepidation for what Thorin would say now.

"Is such a concern unwarranted?" the King questioned, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the table. "We have been uprooted, taken away from other work on this errand, and even now Lady Belladonna has only shown how little she cares."

Before Bella could even fully comprehend the accusation, her mother had interjected.

"'How little she cares'!" she cried. "Now, see here, sir, if you would prefer to return to your starving people-!"

"Mama!" Bella gasped, staggering away from the table. 

Thorin stood, one hand resting upon the hilt of his sword, fury drawn on every line of his face. Thankfully, it softened almost instantly into confusion after Bella's outburst.

"'Mama'?" he repeated, eyes regarding the three of them in turn. Then, quite obviously, a revelation occurred. He stared at Bella, expression growing stormy. "You-?" he demanded.

"I had hoped-" Bella called out to the group at large, eyes still locked with Thorin's- "That good food, good company, perhaps a bath, would have been enough for kindness to stem easily between us all. At least for tonight." She tilted her head to the Dwarf, silently begging him to let the issue slide for now. Thorin, gaze still holding her captive, slowly dipped his chin in a nod. Bella's shoulders sagged in relief, breaking the silent conversation with Thorin, she grasped her father's wrist lightly. "Perhaps you two had best join me, or retire to your room. I don't mean to patronise you," she hurried to add, "Only, you haven't seen the best of each other just yet..."

Bungo sighed, tired anger still clinging to the lines of his face, and patted her hand where it rested, sending her a sympathetic smile. "Yes, I see your point, my dear. You will be sleeping in our room as well I take it? There is a spare cot."

"Ah," Bella said self-consciously. "Yes, please, father." She let her head fall back in a light groan of annoyance. "You've reminded me, I completely forgot to rent rooms for the others for the night."

Bungo clasped her hand tightly before she could take a step away and do just that. 

"No need, child. Your mother and I will handle it." He smiled wryly at her dubious look. "Go on now, it'll be a gesture of goodwill, we have to salvage this introduction somehow." 

With one last parting glance to him and her mother, Bella allowed herself to be ushered passed the company and room at large to the door. In what was quite likely a representation of the attention their party had received, Bella was able to easily walk through the crowd of parted patrons and out the door, rather than darting through uncaring clusters of Big Folk. It was some small blessing that the noise of the tavern had not dropped alongside the eavesdropping of the Men on the matters of 'Dwarves' and Hobbits.

The light from the day had quickly been lost, she found upon pushing through the heavy door of the Inn, the sun hadn't lingered a moment longer than it pleased, and now Bella relied on the lamps and lanterns of closing shops and rapidly-filling taverns. 

She breathed deeply and felt, right at the base of her stomach, a pit of cold, one she had grown to associate with unfinished business and shirked responsibility.

Once the evil within her little trinket of gold had been known by her, the pit had grown and remained permanently. Not once had it left her as she lay in Rivendell, awaiting her end, or news of Frodo's. It was her constant companion as she prayed for the former.

Bella closed her eyes, letting the weight of her failings press down on her-

And then a new weight, settled on her shoulders.

"Summer or not, a coat of some sort is generally considered a welcome addition." Bofur tipped his hat up, eyes warm but smile as mischievous as ever. Bella sniffed wetly, summoning a smile in return as she worked her father's old coat onto her frame properly.

"It seems we both managed to escape easily enough," she said, nodding towards the Prancing Pony.

Bofur jerked his head back in fake outrage.

"'Easily'?" he repeated, aghast. "I must've banged my elbow off that damned table leg three times to meet you out here alone!"

"Goodness, don't say it like that!" Bella slapped at his arm lightly, ignoring the Dwarf's laughter. "You'll make it sound _untoward_ , my parents are here!" Though really, that had always been Bofur's aim. Huffing a breath, Bella began walking down the road. "Besides, it's not like I had expected company."

"No, I've noticed that you tend to wander off when you're upset." Bofur said conversationally. "And it's bad enough on the road but perhaps more dangerous in a town of Men." Bella turned to argue and was instead halted by her friend's surprisingly stern face. " _Mister_ Baggins." he said pointedly.

A tad guilty, Bella ducked her head.

The two of them walked in silence for some time. It was a happy side effect of Bree's resident Hobbits that the two of them were not quite in danger of being trampled underfoot, and so they made their way rather safely to a fountain only a few streets away. It wasn't a piece of art Bella would deem 'pretty' in any sense, a cluster of boar statues, all facing different directions, had water spewing from their open maws and down into the basin below. It was positioned in the middle of a dusty plaza, which likely acted as a crossroad during the busier times of day. Bofur sat at the lip of stone, leaning back precariously over the water in order to fish his pipe out of his coat pocket and light the pipe-weed. Bella joined him.

"Bifur and I have been mulling over on a few matters." he said plainly, puffing at the embers in the pipe basin.

"Oh?" Bella said habitually, her mind preoccupied on the notion of finding her own pipe.

Bofur hummed, similarly distracted.

"My cousin and I, we are not from the same clan as the other Dwarrow, you remember?" Bella made a noise of agreement, now sure her pipe was with her things back at the Inn. "But even we had heard of Oakenshield." Bofur said bluntly, gaining Bella's full attention.

"Alright." she said slowly.

"And, well, it sort of shows just how highly he's thought of."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Yes. I think you can!" Bofur turned to her, bright smile on his face. "You yourself said you had been led to think highly of him, or at least something to that effect."

"I..." Bella blinked, trying to recall her exact words on this entirely surprising subject. Of course she thought highly of Thorin!

Bofur simply nodded at her, assured even without her input.

"Then, you see how all of the Dwarrow back there, including the princes, and including yourself at that, you all know _of_ him." He tipped his hat back once more, his body rocking with the move, making Bella suddenly aware of the water behind the both of them. "And, when you hear stories of someone like Oakenshield, people tend to forget that he is just a mortal Dwarf."

Bella looked to her lap.

"Ah." she said, tying her coat tighter. Then sitting on her hands. Then rubbing her palms together. "I think I understand your point."

"I hope so." he winked. "The scribes will not admit it but no story or song can truly show the full make-up of a Dwarf, his words, his actions, even the motivations behind them can be hidden from his own mind."

Bella's breath left her in a large sigh. 

"You should've been a scholar," she said weakly, "You certainly have a talent for it."

"Nah," he dismissed her compliment with a smile. "See I like to work with the definite. Wood doesn't lie, neither does stone. I don't need to look at my finished work and wonder 'Is this true to life?' 'Cause I made it, and so it is."

"You aren't helping your argument." she replied with a grin blooming on her face, it only grew further when he laughed, long and loud.

"But you understand my original point?" The Dwarf asked through a final puff on his pipe. "You've all held Oakenshield to such a high standard, when he doesn't meet your expectations, it hurts all the more."

"Yes, yes. I see now." Bella sighed lightly, looking up at her companion when he stood to face her. "You're right, Bofur."

"I know," he took a step backward. "And the poor fellow hasn't really got all the facts, remember."

"No," she agreed with a nod. "But why would he say such a thing in front of my father? Even if I hadn't been 'Lady Belladonna' it was still an incredibly foolish thing to say."

"Ah," Now it was the Dwarf's turn to look sheepish, hands pushed deep into his trouser pockets. "Well, we..." He coughed and started again, at a lower tone. "Not many outside of Dwarrow can hear us, when we speak like this."

Oh. "Oh." _Oh!_ Of course, why _wouldn't_ they speak in Westron with that same second voice?

"Aye, mostly I use it when trading with Elves-"

Bella let him ramble on, suddenly preoccupied with the sound of raised voices down the road. She squinted, it was a smaller street, no cobblestone or lamps to light the way, a street such as this likely only held the houses of Men as very little foot traffic would pass through.  There was a small huddle of Men crowding around a fallen figure, beside them was a cloaked figure on horseback, he was the size of a Man, with a messy beard and a air of arrogance about his person. When one of the Men on the ground stepped aside to address the rider, fervently pointing to his fallen companion and then gesturing to the Man's beast of a steed, Bella watched taken-aback as the rider kicked out, catching the poor fellow's shoulder. Then, with growing trepidation, she watched as the horse began trotting, and then galloping, in their own direction.

"Bofur."

"-thing else and they'd have some sort of remark, you know?"

The horse and rider were in sight now, almost at the opening of the square, glowing under the lamp light and not slowing.

"Bofur, I think you should come closer to the fountain again."

"-No beardless bastard is gonna think twice about insulting my brother, so-"

"Bofur!" She cried far more insistently.

With the large beast soon upon them Bella reached out to snag Bofur's belt in her grasp, ignoring his remark ("Steady on!"). Then she _pulled_.

And soon all she knew was cold and dark and _wet_.

~◇◇◇~

"Should we bother with the bath?" chirped Belladonna, wincing sympathetically.

She handed Bella a steaming mug of tea and perched delicately on the edge of her cot. They were in the Baggins' rented room in the Prancing Pony once more; Bella sat on a wooden stool to avoid soaking the sheets of either bed whilst her father bartered with the owner on the price of a Hobbit-sized bath.

"I may have been thoroughly rinsed," Bella said. "But I think some soap may be helpful a second time."

She had returned to the Inn shivering with cold, her shoulders slumped in a mixture of wet, heavy clothes and embarrassment. Unwilling to even _look_ at the Dwarrow, she had marched straight to the room her parents had rented and selfishly left an equally wet Bofur to their ridicule. At the commotion that followed, it was obvious he handled it with his own charm.

"How was everything here? Are the rooms booked?"

"Good, I think. We're lucky that the Dwarves fit just fine in these Hobbit-sized rooms." A knock at the door interrupted her mother, followed by the arrival of her bath tub. The young Man ducked deftly beneath the lowered doorway with the tub hoisted onto his shoulder, he was followed quite quickly by a girl with a large jug of hot water which was promptly poured into the basin. The Man was gone as quickly as he had appeared but the girl spared them a smile and a word to tell them that more water was being heated on the hearth just round the corner and would be brought in soon. Belladonna tapped at Bella's shoulder. "Turn around, dear, so I can undo these pins you've slaughtered your curls with." 

With a snort, Bella shifted sideways on the stool. Her mother began to follow the trails of her hair and tease them from their trappings, starting at the base of her skull. The first wet strand that hit her neck made her shiver violently.

"Your Dwarves had a bit of a tussle amongst themselves, it seemed. That Thorin Oakenshield," she sounded calm, preoccupied with Bella's hair, "He had a right go at the rest of them, mostly that big one with the bald head. But whatever he was saying it was in another language. He barely looked at your father and I however, so we believe it wasn't on the same matter as before."

Bella hummed her agreement, relaxing further into her seat despite the cold. Behind her, she could hear more hot water being added to the tub.

"He's probably upset that Dwalin didn't tell him who I am."

Her mother's ministrations slowed to a stop.

"He doesn't know who you are?"

"Well, he does now. He thought I wasn't Bella Baggins, just some relative sent by the spoilt heiress."

Now her mother hummed, squeezed Bella's shoulder to indicate her task complete and began guiding her towards the now full bath basin. 

"That adds some light to things at least," she said, gathering up the wet clothes as Bella undressed.

Bella made a noise of agreement which quickly devolved into a moan of pleasure, sinking deeply into the water.  


"There," Belladonna coo-ed. "That's better, isn't it?"

At her unintelligible but happy grumble, her mother laughed.

"Thank you, mama." Bella reached out and held her mother's hand tightly for a moment. "I..." she swallowed passed the lump in her throat. "I haven't been a very good daughter to you two recently. And I am so sorry for that. Especially since it must seem like the child you knew suddenly changed and-"

Belladonna shushed her, putting down the wet laundry to free her other hand, which was quickly cupped around Bella's cheek.

"I love you, _we_ love you," she ducked closer to meet Bella's eyes. "Our daughter, when she was born Bungo said he had never known something more precious to him, that the light in her eyes and wiggle of her nose meant she would become nothing short of _marvellous_. My family had often called me in to assist with the births of my niblings and what Bungo said that day was rather par the course for any new father. What can be seen in the face of a newborn really? But still over the years I watched as my child grew curious and adventurous and as smart as any and I thought 'my husband has seen something in her that I have been silly to miss'. I knew that into adulthood she would only grow to be _more_."

Bella sniffed hard, focused on the water at her knee. "And then one day you woke up and she was replaced with me," she said, eyes downcast.

"Yes," her mother rubbed at the apple of her cheek, drawing Bella's gaze again. "And do you know what I thought?"

"What?"

"We were right, Bungo was right. Look at what you've done, look at who you once were and see how far you've come. And now you want to delve right back into the trials you've already faced-"

"No-one else can, it's too much-"

"-And that is my point, Bella." Her mother said with finality. "You alone could do the remarkable things you've spoken of, and those you haven't." A knowing look skimmed over her face. "Because you, my babe, are nothing short of marvellous."

Bella's breath stuttered, her eyes felt warm and wet, a small noise escaped her lips-

"Turn around now, if you wet your hair, I'll soap and rinse it for you, darling."

Complacent to any soft instruction given when faced with a hot bath, Bella let her shoulders and head fall lower passed the water's surface. And there she took a moment to calm the raging storm of her mind, which seems so absurd and harried from her new perspective of the world muted and heavy and warm.

~◇◇◇~

Her father's return was well-timed. 

Belladonna had left Bella to dry herself in privacy, insisting she would only be gone a minute to give the Innkeeper a letter to pass on. Apparently, like any good Took, there were contacts to maintain in Bree that Belladonna made sure to uphold.

That was not the only errand ran, Bella assumed, when her father arrived with furrowed brows and a cautious air.

It wasn't the first time Bella had noticed that any conversation with her mother seemed to spread wordlessly to her father. It made her selfishly happy to imagine them, perhaps cooking or getting ready for bed, speaking quietly about her, obviously taking her concerns to heart and trying honestly to help her.

"Well, my dear?" he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"A little worn out, I think."

He hummed. "Understandable, I know you have your reasons and perhaps your mind is a bit preoccupied with the dragon and whatnot," He picked up her mother's comb and plopped down onto the bed, tapping his knee. Bella, now mostly dry (barring her hair) and in a clean shift and drawers, ambled over to sit at his feet. "But what you're doing now, it is a big task." He patted her shoulders. "And if these Dwarves are in as dire a situation as you believe, then I daresay you will be making quite a large difference."

Bella hummed, leaning her head back to offer her hair to her father to begin combing. 

"How are you?" she asked, eyes sliding closed under his care. "I've been neglecting you in all this fuss. What did Elrond say?"

"'Lucky to catch it' he said, though I don't doubt he suspects it to be a matter more than luck."

"And?"

"And a clean bill of health, my dear." He tugged at a lock of her hair playfully. "You won't be claiming your inheritance just yet."

"Land, smials, heirlooms. I would burn them all to keep you and mother with me." Her voice was throaty and solemn.

"What an awful waste that would be." Bungo said impartially. "A slip-of-the-tongue was it? Quite telling of the company you keep, child."

Huffing a laugh, Bella reached up to quickly kiss his hand.

"I suppose my words change to match theirs. Come to think of it, I wrote some of my poems during my stay in Rivendell," she said. "You're right, of course, quite wasteful. But you understand my point. It only occurred to me while in Ered Luin that you might not be cured, or something might attack you two on the road." 

"Oh, my dear..."

"And I am struck now with the realisation that in my meddling I have now lost my certainty," she clasped her hands tight in her lap. "If I ever had it. There have already been situations that I am confident couldn't have happened in my last life." 

She explained to him Ori's plight with mushrooms and the close-call he had with death.

"And even if I could believe that to have happened last time, I am changing things constantly. Fili and Kili had hardly left their mother's side before and now I've dragged them here with me. They might-"

"They might be fine."

"But they might not!"

"These things have always been the way of life," said Bungo. "It was not long ago that you were living just as we do now."

"Yes, but it is not the same," Bella sighed. 

"No indeed. You have far more foresight and a big enough heart to make changes for the better. But, my dear, you cannot hold every action and consequence upon your own conscience. You have been chosen to make changes to this world, changes I know you calculate and worry over, but not every outcome is your fault. You saved my life, did you not?"

"I could not see you taken from us again." she said plainly, still shaken by her thoughts.

"And what if tomorrow morning, your mother was to ask for a cup of tea in bed? Of course, I must oblige, so I would open the door to order breakfast. Perhaps the door opens right into the path of the young serving girl and sends her and her tray flying. Now, whose fault is that? It is mine, for I opened the door far too quickly. It is not your mother's for asking for tea, it is not yours for sending me to Elrond, it is not my parent's for giving me life, it is mine. Any action I take is my own, you cannot hold yourself accountable."

At some point in her father's speech, Bella had settled her weight further into his legs and felt her mind also quiet in turn.

"And what of the serving girl? Why had she been outside the door? Someone had ordered breakfast, and she had the job to provide for herself and her family, etcetera, etcetera." He stilled slightly as Belladonna slipped through the door closing it quietly behind her, she shot the two of them a small, warm smile. "If I could ask something of you, child, it would be this: accept that you are not alone in this."

She understood his words, even the deeper meanings he likely hadn't intended; that she had friends and family all around her, willing to help; that she had enemies waiting in dark, hidden places; that no matter what she said, those around her would make their own decisions, for better or worse, and she could not control that.

"I will try," she replied solemnly.

~◇◇◇~

When she had gained guardianship of her dear Frodo, Bella had discovered that she was a bit of a worry-wort. Whilst living alone she had done as she pleased, spoilt herself when she could excuse it, chastised herself when it was earned, but no other Hobbit had been close enough to warrant any nervous hovering on her part. That is until Frodo came into her home.

It was a hereditary trait, apparently.

Bungo had insisted Bella wear his dressing gown (a 'travelling necessity' that his wife and daughter traded fond looks over) lest she gain a cold. He had also offered his half of the sturdy bed, his candle, his novel of choice and a third cup of tea. But it was only the dressing gown that she accepted, clutching the burgundy fabric to her chest and tying it rather lopsidedly around her hips. She felt a tad ridiculous, but at her father's pleased smile she settled onto her cot  and asked if instead of taking his book, he might just read aloud to them. He complied, and soon enough the three of them were engrossed in one of the Shire's well-loved romantic tales. While it was clear to them all that that Bungo was the only one terribly concerned with the tale, it was interesting enough to keep her awake.

"Just kiss her, you fool!" exclaimed her father, dislodging her mother's head from where it had rested on his middle.

"It's time you kiss _me_ , you fool," she said, exasperated, pecking her husband lightly. "And go to sleep."

No sooner had the words been said when there was a knock on the door.

The three of them stared, first at the door, then at each other. Her mother moved to push off the bed and answer but Bella reached it first.

In the dim light of the hallway she saw Thorin, now divulged of his outer coat and wooden shield. His chain-mail seemed to shift, molten in the torch light beside their door. The look in his eyes was not nearly so warm.

"Ah, Master Oakenshield," she said, hesitant. "Can I help you?"

"A word, Mister Baggins, I assume you've the time." 

"'The time'?" Her father repeated, outraged. "There's hardly any time left in the day let alone in her hands! Can it not wait, sir?"

Having not even glanced at her father, but rather awaiting her reply, Thorin raised an eyebrow and gestured out into the hallway.

"I'll only be a minute," she promised her parents, already moving to stand outside the door. "You may as well go to bed."

At their grumbled complaints, Bella smiled in spite of herself before firmly closed the door.

Thorin had shifted slightly to the right to allow her room to step out, but it still left her stood close enough that she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

The hallway was dark but warm, no drafts or open, swinging doors to bring a chill. Even so, Bella, feeling unaccountably vulnerable, made a grand show of readjusting her father's dressing gown. Hopefully the Dwarf before her would catch onto her not-so-subtle hints on her inappropriate attire and the unseemly hour. When all she gained for the show was a truly unimpressed and darkening expression, she jumped to speak, her voice a tad higher than usual.

"I believe I have some idea on what it is you wish to talk about."

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"If you had not then you would've proven yourself even more a fool than I already believe you to be." he said bluntly, uncrossing his arms, one hand falling to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"Well, have faith, Master Oakenshield, that I am not more foolhardy than you had thought."

He huffed a breath, turning to look away for a second, but his brow seemed to soften at her good humour.

Then he looked to her again.

"I would not assume to criticise a 'Dam, or-" He stopped, his gaze focusing onto her more. "A Hobbit lass, on what disguise she would use on the road. Nor would I usually demand to know the specifics of their identity and family line, however-"

"One of us should have told you, I-"

"You should've, all these accusations I have held to your name unknowingly, of neglect or disinterest and now I see it is the opposite." He shifted closer, shouldering away the light of the rest of the hall. "You, and your parents, know far more than you should. So concerned with my 'starving people', why? I thought I knew your kind, spoilt with a gilded life and no worries to spare for your inferiors." Bella began to slowly shake her head, unthinkingly. "But now I see I was mining Fool's Gold this whole time. Tell me, Hobbit, why do you and your kin suddenly take an interest in us?"

Bella stood silent, at a loss for words. She could do nothing but watch as Thorin leaned back to his full height, unimpressed.

"That I am even sharing this with you is considered an offering of goodwill to my people."

"Yes, I understand that." she replied. "Only, what exactly do you wish to gain here, from this conversation?" Now it was her turn to step forwards, voice quietening once she noticed how it filled up the hollow hallway. "My intentions? To help your people in the Blue Mountains. An assurance I won't betray or harm you all? You have my word but if that holds no weight then you have the contract drafted and witnessed by your officials and Dis."

"The contract," Thorin cut in, looking harried. "Includes a conditional aspiration of yours to join the march for Erebor.  What I seek from this conversation, Mistress Baggins, is to know what it is _you_ are seeking with my people, with my mountain." The tension had returned to his frame, if it had ever truly left. "Everyone has something they crave and hunger for, something they might even risk others for, what do you want?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said, slightly unsettled by this entire business.

"What relevance does that hold, I am a worker, all you need know is that I will work."

"And I am your employer," Bella protested. "All you need know is that I wish for you to help build homes-"

"You wish to conquer a mountain, charge on a horrible Beast of the North!" His forearm landed on the wall above her, caging her in under his bulk and un-breaking, frenzied gaze. "For the benefit of whom, strangers, _dwarves_?"

"Aye, who exactly _are you_?" she spat, deflecting with all her might. "Outlawed to Archet of all places, are you an Oathbreaker? A criminal, perhaps?"

"My honour is not in question, I was called and recommended by Dis-"

"And if you are so utterly dissatisfied here, I'd gladly send you back to her!"

" _Cease speaking_ -" Thorin snarled.

"No!" She cried firmly. "I will not be bullied by you! You know my name, you will find that in all professional dealings I will strive to be clear with my intentions, I will not lie, Maser Oakenshield, if you do not." Her voice lowered, disappointed. "But I fear it is not so easy for you."

He jerked back, hand falling once more to his sword at his side. He looked at her as if she had struck him, boggled at her nerve. How silly, she hadn't really been quiet these last few days. He was far less frantic now, only intense with his manner of standing and speaking. Quite obviously it was a learned trait from his years as a prince of Erebor's grand halls.

Thorin visibly steeled himself to make another comment on her malicious and dastardly ways, mouth open to do just that when a door behind him cracked open, flooding the hall with the boisterous laughter and yelling from the bar.

Bella had barely raised herself onto her toes to see over his shoulder when she felt the Dwarf before her push at her shoulder. In her unbalanced pose she found herself quickly flattened against the wall of an alcove beside her parent's door. Thorin had followed her there, not crowding any closer than he had been while attempting to rebuke her, but in the silence it did not feel nearly as hostile.

Bent over her as he was, his dark hair framing them both, his eyes half-lidded, Bella felt her breath catch and stutter at the sight of him.

He could be, and often was, very difficult, and prejudiced, and stubborn, and proud...

But he was beautiful.

_And kind_ , she realised. He was shielding her from the patrons of the Inn, dressed as she was with her hair down to dry and her figure clearly cut by the waist-tie of the dressing gown. She had stepped out to speak to him as Bella Baggins, and even in his anger he had noticed and now took precautions to protect her.

She felt her shoulders and biceps relax under his hands, her head dipped forwards a little.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"How do you know so much about Dwarrow?" he asked plainly, ignoring her change of demeanour. Bella felt herself smile, exasperated.

"My grandfather had friends from Ered Luin once, they made their new presence known to him and suggested a tentative beginning of trade, they used to play with my cousins and I between work." It was a lie, Gerontius Took had received the friendship and offers of a few Dwarrow, but that was long before Bella's time.

Thorin's eyes widened slightly, he shifted, as if to step back before remembering the commotion down the hall.

"I see," his voice was hoarse. "You had best return to your room now, Mister Baggins."

Bella stared, feeling dizzy at the changing emotions in Thorin's eyes. She longed to ask him what concerned him so about her words, but after such a dismissal from him, she doubted such a question would be welcome.

"Alright," she mumbled, forcing some cheer into her tone, quiet as it was. "I'll say goodnight then."

"Aye," he muttered distracted, only noticing her when she tried to shift from his hold. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"I," He met her gaze truly once more. "I will attempt to refrain from such comments in the future, you understand."

Bella hummed, smiling a little.

"An apology doesn't work if you don't say you're sorry." She looked down pointedly to his hands on her upper-arms. "And it helps to not be holding the person captive."

He let go, shoving her lightly, but a fond small smirk now played at his mouth, hidden by his beard and the roll of his eyes. 

"There is much to be done in the morning," he said pointedly, eyes on the door.

"And I'll accept no more apologies from you in the future!" Bella cried happily oblivious to his long-suffering sigh. "So you had best not offend me any more."

"Goodnight, Mister Baggins," he said, each word obviously punctuated.

Bella laughed lightly, grinning to him as she opened the door, tucking a lock of hair behind her pointed ear.

"Goodnight, Thorin."

 

~◇◇◇~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just ALL big conversations  
> Sorry it took so long Thank you for all your patience, and Thank you for all your lovely comments!!!  
> I'll have to keep this brief cause I'm at a family do, But PLEASE give me your feedback!!  
> Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you all have a great da!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, very brief.  
> I intend to have this centre around Ered Luin/The Shire before the quest but I do have some vague thoughts on how that'll go if I get that far.  
> Please let me know what you think, even a :) is enough to motivate me to keep going so yeah.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Shire homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782865) by [An_Unerthly_Child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Unerthly_Child/pseuds/An_Unerthly_Child)




End file.
